Mischievous Affection
by Picandy
Summary: When Miyako was in Ouran Private Middle School, she had fallen for Hitachiin Hikaru. Before she moved to England, she decided to give him a love letter, but he broke her heart. Now she's back in Japan and she's going to Ouran High with her twin sister, but there's one difference in her feelings this time: she wants nothing to do with Hikaru.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. *bows* Please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

~Miyako~

_Dear Hikaru,_

I looked up from the decorative paper that I was writing on and stared at where the Hitachiin twins were sitting. I tapped the pencil eraser against my cheek, not knowing what to say.

_I've been attending Ouran for almost a full year now, _I wrote down, _and I think I've fallen for you._

It's so hard to admit, but I had to say it: I had fallen deep and hard for Hikaru Hitachiin. It all started when I saw how lonely they were, like how Misaki and I were, and that made me want to become friends with them. To become friends with them, I simply had to tell them apart because it would be rude of me if I didn't know. I knew that from experience. So I watched them for a long time and figured out the differences. The easiest way to tell them apart, honestly, is to see them together.

_My mother says it's just a silly little crush, but I'm hoping it can blossom into something more._ I took a quick breath before adding, _Of course, your heart might already be with another._

"Not including Kaoru," I said under my breath. I knew that Hikaru would almost always be hanging out Kaoru, but sometimes… sometimes I wished that I could be the one receiving Hikaru's attention. I wish that he could rely on me.

_I know that we don't talk much, so you can't possibly have feelings for me. But… I was hoping that you could meet me at the gardens after school, so maybe we can… talk? _

I gripped my pencil, trying to stop the wave of emotions that was about to crash over me. I didn't want to leave. I disagreed with my father – I didn't need to learn about the culture of England, where I would work at when I was older.

_With much hope,  
>Miyako.<em>

~Hikaru~

"Oh, look, there's another one," Kaoru said. Disinterest could be heard from his voice.

"Don't they ever learn?" I added. I sat at my desk and reached for the pink envelop – obviously a love letter. I carelessly ripped it open, not caring about the expensive-looking paper. I quickly unfolded the letter and read it. Kaoru put an elbow on my shoulder, leaning forward to read the letter, too.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_I've been attending Ouran for almost a full year now, and I think I've fallen for you. My mother says it's just a silly little crush, but I'm hoping it can blossom into something more. Of course, your heart might already be with another._

_I know that we don't talk much, so you can't possibly have feelings for me. But… I was hoping that you could meet me at the gardens after school, so maybe we can… talk?_

_With much hope,  
>Miyako.<em>

"She sounds so boring. It's like she recited a poetry book or something," Kaoru declared, "I'm glad that it's you who has to deal with her."

"Doesn't she realize that a lot of girls are named Miyako?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I guess I better get this over with."

~Miyako~

I saw one of the Hitachiin twins approaching me, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter. As he came closer, I could see that it was Hikaru. He was holding the pink letter that I had given to him earlier.

_It would be so much easier to tell them apart if they just changed their hairstyles and parted it differently,_ I thought to myself. I put a cheerful smile on my face, "Hey, Hika—"

Hikaru put his hand in his pockets and interrupted me, "Sorry, but I'm Kaoru. You accidently put your love letter on my desk."

My mouth hung open as I gaped at him. There was no way that I made a mistake. Why was he lying to me? I _knew_ that this was Hikaru, unless I had gotten their names wrong and it turns out that the twin I thought was Kaoru was Hikaru and the one I thought was Hikaru was Kaoru… gah! This was so confusing!

"No," I stated in a shaky voice. I clenched my fists at my side, pushing my nails into my skin, "I couldn't have made a mistake."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm Kaoru. And I know you like Hikaru and all, but…" Hikaru came closer to me until we were only inches apart. Automatically, a red blush flooded my cheeks, "Wouldn't you rather love me instead of Hikaru? After all, we're identical twins. It'd be no different."

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything, I could only stare into Hikaru's amber eyes. I could see in them… I could see… He didn't care for me, did he? I don't mean anything to him.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as turned away from him, breaking eye contact.

"No…" I gathered my courage and faced him, clasping my hands in front of me as I said, "See… I thought I liked Hikaru-kun, but…"

I looked down at my hands, and the tears slid on my cheeks, falling onto my hands and the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, confusion evident in his voice.

I raised my shaking hand and slapped his cheek. My eyes felt as if they were burning when I looked up at him, "I hate you, _Hikaru_ Hitachiin! I can't believe I thought I loved you!" I could feel even more tears were trickling down my cheeks. I sniffed, "I'm glad that I'll never ever see you again!"

"Wait… what?" Hikaru stared at her in confusion, holding a hand to his red cheek.

I calmed myself down a bit, "Goodbye, Hikaru-kun."

xXx

Everything was in boxes in my room, so it was only natural that I was crying against one of them. That's how Misaki found me – on the floor, leaning against one of the hard, brown boxes.

"Oi," she shook my shoulder, "Little twin sister, you okay?"

I sniffled and stopped my sobbing to face her. I shook my head. She sighed, "Does it have to do with that… erm, was it Hiroki? You know, the guy you have a crush on? Hiraku! That's it! Did mean Hiraku do something to you?"

"It's Hikaru, Misaki," I told her, "And, well…. I, um…"

"Yes?" she prodded. She poked me in the side, making me glare at her.

"… I confessed to him today," I said in a small voice.

"Uwaaaah! Really?!" Misaki jumped up and grabbed my hand, "Well? How did it go?"

I sweat-dropped, completely forgetting about crying, "He lied to me and now I hate him," I bluntly stated.

"Oh…" Misaki knelt down on the ground next to me, and she took one of my hands. "Well, men are such idiots anyways, right?" she smiled happily.

I stared at my identical twin sister in shock, "…how can you say that so cheerfully?"

"'Cause it's true! So let's go get some ice cream and watch some anime! Ooh, we should watch _Princess Tutu_! Wait, no, that's for children… but I can't help but love it anyways! Let's go watch it!" Misaki pulled me up and dragged me into their family's private cinema while demanding for two big bowls of chocolate ice cream.

The joy I felt inside of me withered away when I remembered that tomorrow – no matter what happened today – we'll still be leaving for England for four years.

I'm going to miss him so much.

~Hikaru~

"She was so boring. I was hoping I could've gotten a little bit more fun," I told my twin brother. Kaoru just rolled at his eyes, telling me that he was bored of our game, too.

We were sitting on our balcony, sitting on the little bench that there.

I didn't tell him that the Misako-whatever-her-name-was girl was able to tell that I wasn't Kaoru. After all, she was gone now, and I probably won't ever see her again.

Kaoru leaned his head on my shoulder, probably already closing his eyes. I was okay. It didn't matter if nobody could tell us apart, as long as we had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone! If any of you readers came from my other story, Love's Lullaby, then I'm glad to have you again! But if you just happen to be passing by and you were interested in my new story, then welcome! I'm glad to have you all here.**

**Let me warn ya'll, I'm not that good at updating. But if you guys can remind me to update, like maybe following/favoriting so I can an alert, or reviewing or PMing me, I'd be eternally grateful!**

**So that's all for now! I hope I see you guys for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Ouran's New Twins!

**I do not own the wonderful manga and anime you know as Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

~Miyako~

"Ehhh? Your middle school uniform looked cute, but there is no way I'm going to wear this!" yelled Masiki, holding up the poofy yellow uniform for Ouran Private High School.

I sighed, already pulling up my dress. My sister and I were getting ready for our first day in our new school. Surprisingly (and unfortunately for her), Misaki didn't even take a peek at our new uniforms, so she's shocked. And did I mention? Not – so – surprisingly, this was the same school that I met Hikaru Hitachiin in.

'_Please don't be there, please don't be there'_ I silently prayed for the billionth time. After I finished pulling my arms through the dress's sleeves, I turned to face my sister. I put my hands on her shoulders, and stared at her in the eye.

"Remember this if you cannot remember anything else: no matter what happens… you are on your own," I nodded at my words.

"Uwaaah!" Misaki jumped away from me, tears in her eyes, "How could you say such mean things to your beloved onee-chan! I deserve love and respect!"

I raised my eyebrows, "You want respect in," I coughed softly, staring pointedly at her chest, "the state you're in?"

"Of cour—" Misaki looked at herself, red quickly covering her face. She turned away from me and frantically slipped on her dress. When she was finished, she turned around to lecture me again, but I had already picked up my school bag and opened the bedroom door, saluting her before I exited the room.

"Ehhh? You get back here, Miyako!" my twin sister burst through the door. I laughed, running away from her while she tried to chase me. But I knew that she wouldn't be able to. Even with her slightly eccentric personality, she knows to behave and not run in a silly little yellow dress.

Misaki really does deserve to be the owner of the part of our company in Japan. She does deserve to stay in the country she was born in and stay with all her friends while I move to a foreign country without anyone I know – other than my personal maids.

I slowed down, tears forming in my eyes. Misaki yelled, happy that she could catch up to me. I sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears before my sister noticed, but it was too late. Misaki stopped in front of me, a look of concern on her face. She was about to say something when a maid called us downstairs. We took our schoolbags and started heading to school.

I stayed silent for the ride to Ouran.

~Hikaru~

"Hey, Hikaru, did you hear that there's two new students coming today?" asked Kaoru. He was buttoning up his blazer, watching me while I was putting on my socks. I scowled. I was still in a sour mood from yesterday. Besides, I didn't really care about any new students. I had my own things to take care of. An image of Tamaki and Haruhi talking to each other, and I scowled. _I don't care!_ I thought to myself.

Kaoru continued, "I wonder if they're siblings... they probably are. What do you think?"

"Why should I care?" Kaoru rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs and to the limo. I hurriedly shoved my textbooks into my bag. I followed my twin at a slower pace, as if I could make time go slower. I just wasn't that interested in school right now.

We reached the school in no time. Even though it was more than half an hour before class started, Kaoru headed off to the shoe lockers. I lingered outside, staring at the sky. As usual, I heard giggling and whispering from the high-school female students. I sighed, tired. Maybe I should've gotten more sleep last night.

~Miyako~

I got out of the limo first, stepping out into a world of light. Stupid tinted windows; they made it hard to remember to bring something to cover my eyes. I turned around and reached a hand out to help Misaki get up. She took my hand, smiling gratefully to me. She shrugged her right shoulder. Misaki was trying to get some feeling into it before putting her heavy bag on it. I smiled to myself, trying to remember exactly how many books she puts in her bag. It's really impossible to know for sure; some days, when Misaki isn't feeling that well, she'll only bring one novel to school. The days when she isn't using her free time to rest, Misaki brings about a billion books with her.

"So, do you need a tour, Misaki?" I asked, grabbing her hand. I swung my arms back and forth as I waited for an answer.

"Well, um...," said Misaki, "I definitely need to see where the office is! Could you show me?"

I nodded, and started pulling her towards the giant doors that would bring us inside the building. I tried to picture the entire layout of the school in my head, but I realized that I couldn't remember everything. Well, let's just hope I remember from all those secret trips in middle school. Back then, I always wanted to see what the high school building was like. Before I knew that my family was going to move to England, I had been planning to confess to Hikaru when I was in high school...

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. As I focused on our surroundings, I had a late realization: I had wandered off my path so now I have no idea where to go. I stopped.

"Mi-chan?" my sister asked. I didn't respond, trying to figure out where we were. Maybe we should go and ask someone for -

"MI-CHAN!" My twin twisted me around and put her hands on my shoulder. Misaki shook my shoulders, "ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET HELP?!"

"Misaki! I'm completely fine!" I shrugged her hands off my arms, "Now, let's go and -"

"Pardon me."

My twin and I turned our heads to the source of the voice, seeing a short, brown-haired boy standing next to us. We didn't say anything, so the boy continued talking, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka from Class 1A," he bowed politely, "Um, are you two ladies lost?"

"Uh, thank you, Fujioka-san?" I started, "We need to -"

Misaki pushed me back and stood in front of me, her arms out as if she were trying to protect me. She pointed a finger at Fujioka, "I know what you're planning! You fool! You're trying to trick us so that you can start dating Mi-chan! Ha! There's no way that I'll let that happen!"

Fujioka and I sweatdropped. _Really? _I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts, _Am I really related to this girl, let alone twins?_

"Er..."

"Uwah!" I bowed apologetically, "Sorry about that, Fujioka-san. Misaki is just a dork. Anyways, we need help finding the office. Could you help us?"

"Sure," Fujioka nodded, "Just follow me. Oh, also - please call me Haruhi."

I nodded, "Thank you, Haruhi."

Haruhi led us through the winding, pink halls of the building. I tried to memorize the path, but immediately all I could see were just blurred shapes. I closed my eyes and rubbed them.

"Here we are," Haruhi said, stopping at a door. He bowed again, "It was nice meeting you two."

"See you later, Haruhi-san. Thank you very much."

Haruhi left, and Misaki and I entered the room. Before we took more than a few steps, though, Misaki stopped me.

"Hey, Miyako, I'm going to talk to the chairman of the school. Can you please go get our schedules?" requested Misaki. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at her, trying to figure out why she would want to go to the chairman's office. I didn't want to ask why - I didn't want her to think that I suspected that she was up to something.

I nodded, "Okay. See you in a few minutes, okay?"

She smiled at me before going around the corner. I heard some chatter, then a door opening and closing. I waited for a while before going into the office. I saw a woman sitting at the front desk. She was pretty, I supposed. I couldn't see her face - she was looking down at some paperwork - but her hair was a marvelous auburn color. I fingered my own blonde hair - a rare trait in Japan.

I walked up to the receptionist, and put on a polite smile before speaking, "Hello!"

The woman snapped up her head. She probably didn't hear me come in. A smile came on her face, "Hello again! That was quick. So did it work out?"

"Oh, um..." I blinked at the receptionist, "Are you talking about my twin sister? She came in before me."

It was the woman's turn to be confused, "You have a twin? Oh! You two must be the new students. I'm Hamara Yuka. It's very nice to meet you!" she stood up and bowed.

"Er..." I scratched the back of my neck, "I'm Hisakawa Miyako. May I have my sister's and my schedules, please? And a map?"

Hamara-san smiled, "Of course!"

She picked up a folder and went through several documents before taking out a couple of sheets of paper. She handed them to me, "There you go, Hisakawa-san. I hope you enjoy Ouran! Have a very nice day!"

I nodded my thanks and sat in one of the chairs that were in the office, waiting for my sister. I searched through my bag for something to do, and I found my sketchbook that was filled with watercolor paper. I flipped through the small paintings.

"Ahem."

I slowly looked up from my sketchbook. There was a boy in front of me - wait, no, not a boy. Too feminine... too familiar... I stood up, dropping my sketchbook in shock.

"Misaki! What are you doing in a... in a wig and a boy's uniform?!" I screamed, attracting the attention of Hamara-san.

"Shhh!" Misaki waved her hand at the receptionist to show that everything is fine, "Be quiet, Miyako!"

I closed my mouth and let her continue.

"Anyways, please call me Masaru while I'm like this," Misaki ran a hand through her wig. Surprisingly, it stayed on. But what surprised me the most was how similar it was to our normal hair color... I started to panic.

"You didn't cut your hair, did you?!" I screamed.

"SHHHH!" Misaki put a finger to her lips, motioning me to be quiet. I took a couple of slow, deep breaths.

"MIYAKO WE NEED TO GO TO CLASS OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! COME ON, COME ON!" Misaki suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the door. I barely had enough time to grab my bag and fallen sketchbook as we ran to our classroom, 1A. It vaguely registered in my head that we had the same classroom as Haruhi from earlier.

We slowed down as we reached the door of our classroom. We were about to run inside, but I stopped in my tracks as I saw a familiar redhead.

Familiar yellow eyes, but his hair was a messier than when it was in middle school, but it was... stylish. And hot. I felt my cheeks flush, but I couldn't tell if it was our of anger or... or out of _other_ feelings.

Because right in front of me was Hikaru Hitachiin.

~Hikaru~

_Shoot._

I was about to be late to class. And Kaoru and I came thirty minutes early! Seriously! Before I went into classroom 1A, I noticed a girl in the hall staring and blushing at me. Feeling more like my normal self (sweet, morning air really is a miracle), I smiled for her. Her blush darkened to a deeper red.

The blonde girl looked familiar, but I glanced back at her before rushing towards class.

After all, if I can't remember her right away, she's not that important, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we're finished with the first chapter! I'm sorry that it took a whole week. But we should celebrate that I wrote 1,000 words in a day. (usually, I write less) But let's feel sorry for the Love's Lullaby fans - I didn't finish the next chapter for that story. Oh well. I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if I made any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes - I was too tired to go over it and edit. Also, please send me reminders to write more (like, reviews, PMs, or just following/favoriting so I get an alert will make me really grateful. ^_^)**

**Also, there's something I want to ask you guys before making more chapters. Would you guys like me to make chapters longer? Personally, I really love long stories that have a lot of words in one chapter (it really helps when there isn't that much wifi because if I have to keep going on to the next chapter and there's no internet, well, no next chappie). As of now, it's about 2,000 words or so without these little blurbs a.k.a. author notes, but if you guys would like the chapters to be longer, I'll try my best. :)**

**Please come again next time, and don't forget to review~ *throws chocolate to everyone because I forgot about Valentines' Day***


	3. Hikaru?

**I do not own any part of Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~Miyako~

I tightened my hold on my textbooks as I looked away from Hikaru. This was just so, so wrong and unfair. Didn't Fate have better things to do than put Misaki and I in the same classroom as that jerk, Hikaru?

Misaki didn't notice that I had stopped walking, and she continued into the classroom without me. I stood in the hallway. Watching as the lively crowds around me slowly disperse into classrooms until there was no one else left in the hallway, I realized that I had to make a plan.

'Cause I really don't want to talk to Hikaru ever again.

~Hikaru~

I leaned on my elbow and smiled slyly. Kaoru and I were in the middle of teasing Haruhi. The morning would be too strange if we didn't. My smile quickly faded from my face, however, when I noticed that all the chatter in the room quieted down. I looked up to the front of the room. There was a blonde boy standing there. I squinted - he looked vaguely familiar. The boy bowed, and when he started talking, I could swear I heard a few of the girls in the room giggle.

"Good morning! My name is Hisakawa Masaru, and this is my twin sister..." he glanced at his side, but there was no one there. A few moments passed before Masaru panicked, "MI-CHAN! WHERE DID YOU GO? DID ANYBODY SEE THE PEDOPHILE THAT KIDNAPPED HER? WE HAVE TO FIND HER, EVERYONE!"

Out of nowhere, another blonde head popped through the door. She had big blue eyes, similar to Masaru's. As she looked around the room, I recognized her as the girl I smiled at. The girl focused on her brother.

"Hey, Mi- Masar-ru, um, Masaru-kun!" she called out loudly before lowering her voice, "I could hear you outside, you know." The girl walked inside the room and stood next to her brother. She bowed, "Hello, everybody. I am Hisakawa Miyako. Masaru is my twin eccentric brother. We moved here from England only a few days ago. We would be happy to be friends with all of you." Misaki bowed again.

"Misaki-san and Masaru-san, please sit in the two available seats next to Hitachiin Kaoru-san. Kaoru, please raise your hand so that the twins know who you are."

Kaoru obediently held up his hand. Misaki's smile momentarily dropped from her face, but it reappeared as she followed her brother to their seats. Immediately after they sat down people started bombarding them with questions.

~Miyako~

"Did you two really come from England? Wow! I can't believe you can speak Japanese so fluently!"

"Wait, is your father Hisakawa Naoki? Like, the owner of the Hisakawa Production Company? That's so cool! You two are so lucky!"

"Hey, Miyako-chan! Do you want to go to the Host Club with us after school?"

I tried to ignore all the people asking us questions, but Misaki seemed to have other things in mind. She laughed cheerfully, "Yep, we're from England! But we're originally Japanese; we moved to England during middle school. And yeah, our father owns HPC," and without even glancing at Miyako, Misaki continued, "I'm sure that Miyako would love to go to the Host Club after school!"

My head snapped up from the section of the textbook I was reading, "What?! Sorry, but I'm not sure. I don't even know what a Host Club is. I might -"

One of the girls around us - probably the one who asked if I could come - used a finger to twirl her brown hair and said, "Don't worry about it! The Host Club is where handsome boys entertain cute girls like us! You should come!"

I bit my lip. _A Host Club? Like the ones in those movies? _I looked at my side, where Misaki was fuming silently. She probably didn't realize that the Host Club was full of boys that "might try to steal Miyako's heart!" I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but -"

"Please, Miyako-chan!" the brunette put her hands together as she pleaded, "It will be so much fun! It would be the beginning of our friendship! By the way, my name is Asuka-chan!" the girl smiled brightly.

I sighed, "Okay, Asuka-chan. I'll go with you."

xXx

"Hurry up, Miyako-chan!" called Asuka, who was ready to go, "If we're late, we'll miss out on all the good Hosts!"

I nodded and quickly stuffed my schoolbag with all my of textbooks. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed Asuka. I turned around slightly to look back at Misaki.

"See you later!" I waved to my sister.

Misaki blinked for a moment, eyes deep in thought before she grabbed her things and ran after us, "Wait! Wait! I need to come to, Mi-chan! What if one of those boys want to do... eugh, inappropriate things with you?! I need to protect you!"

I sweatdropped, "If you want to come along, that's fine. But they'll think you're gay. It's not bad, except... you aren't," I deadpanned.

"But - but - but - I WILL COME NO MATTER WHAT," Misaki struck a pose.

I shook my head and laughed. Asuka looked at me with a grin on her face. She grabbed my hand and started to run, "Come on, Miyako-chan, let's go!"

We ran through the halls of the humongous school, with Misaki rushing to catch up. I haven't felt this happy in forever.

We reached these big, double doors. Other girls were waiting there, too. They seemed to be all be giggling and excited for something. A few girls seemed shocked to see Misaki there. I contained my laugh - they think that it's a little unusual, don't they?

Then, out of nowhere, the doors opened, revealing seven boys, dressed up in some fancy garb. Honestly, they all looked pretty... handsome. I glanced at Misaki, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I brought my attention back to the boys, and when I noticed some people who were rather familiar, I made a realization.

Life and fate must really be making a conspiracy against me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual! And sorry that it's not the best... I realized during the week that I need to try and update Love's Lullaby soon, so I was working on that while working on this. Just let me tell you, it's hard switching through two different stories with different points of views and different OCs and yeah.**

**Anyways, I didn't go through this to edit, so please tell me if you saw a mistake or something that I can make better! Please send some feedback! I'm really grateful to have all of you readers.**

**Please show up for next time! **

**-Picandy**


	4. The Cake Incident!

**As always, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the magnicifent Misaki (c'mon, you all love her) and the (slightly) better Miyako, and any other OCs that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

~Miyako~

I covered my face with my hands, and allowed my hair to fall in front of my face. It blocked my view of the people around me, but it didn't stop me from hearing the two voices - or rather, the one voice - that I wanted to hear the least.

"Hikaru! How could you tell them that?" Kaoru's panicked voice reached my ears. I resisted the urge to cover them with my hands, as I knew who's voice I will hear next.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," Hikaru's smooth voice came in. I glared at my hands, forcing myself to take one deep breath at a time. _Don't think of anything, don't think of anything, don't think of anything._ The older Hitachiin twin continued, "I didn't tell them any _details_ of what we did last night."

I heard some girls giggle and squeal around me, and maybe one or two gasps. My face turned into a lovely shade of red. I don't care about Hikaru, let alone what he and Kaoru were doing last night, but... I'm too pure and innocent for these kind of suggestive acts!

Why did I even follow Asuka-chan to this place?! The conversation ensued, and I tried my best to block out all the voices. Since it was useless, I lowered my hands and tried to keep my emotions from showing on my face. There was one voice that kept reaching me, one that kept causing these emotions flow through me.

God, do I wish that I never fell in love with Hikaru.

~Hikaru~

For a minute, when all the girls were talking to each other, Kaoru leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Hey, Hikaru, do you know why that new girl looks upset?"

I looked at her. It was a struggle to figure her out under her cold, stoic expression. From the way she reacted to Kaoru's and my acts, it was almost like she was in pain. I was about to say something back to my brother when she suddenly stood up. My twin and I watched her without speaking. She quietly walked over to where her brother was sitting with Haruhi, and she sat down on the empty seat.

There was something about her that reminded me of someone else, but I can't remember who. Stupid nostalgia.

~Miyako~

I plopped down on the empty seat next to my brother, interrupting their conversation. Glancing at Fujioka-san, I studied him carefully. He had large, warm, hazel eyes, and his hair was the same brown. I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

Other than the sound of the (unfortunately empty) cup that I borrowed from the Hitachiin table clinking back on the table, the silence at our table was thick and deathly.

Breaking the ice, Misaki interjected, "Hey, Mi-chan, did you know that Haruhi is a girl?"

"What?!" Spurting out the tea, I turned to Fujioka, "Dude, why are you part of a host club, then? And hey! Misa - Masaru, how did you know?"_  
><em>

Shooting a cold look at Misaki, Haruhi shifted her gaze towards me, "Well, it's a long story. Basically, I owe the guys a bunch of money after breaking a vase. I'm repaying them by working here, and -"

"And I found out that she's a girl because she was able to tell I was a girl!" Masaru interrupted, speaking loud enough for the whole room to hear her if they weren't already filling the room with their laughs and squealing.

"Shh!" I shushed her, "Do you want everyone else to find out, too? Seriously, I -"

"Haruhi!" two familiar voices called out, "We need more commoner's coffee!"

A cry came from Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's table, "I need more caaakee~!"

Haruhi sighed, "I'll be right back. I need to help these idiots."

I swiftly stood up, "I'll help you. Misaki-chan - er, Masaru-kun, I guess. You stay here."

The shorter girl sent me a grateful look, "Thanks, Miyako. Let me show you where the kitchen is."

I followed Haruhi to a smaller room that was connected to the music room. The room was filled with cookware. There was one stove with an oven, with large counter space in the center of the room. A fridge, storage space, spice rack...

_This is a pretty small kitchen... _I silently mused, _Considering this is a wealthy school, I would think they would supply their students with a larger kitchen._

Haruhi started making "commoner's coffee", which seemed to just be instant coffee. There was a lot of that in England. Personally, I didn't like the taste very much, but whatever floats their boat is okay with me.

Standing there, I felt useless. I wanted to try and help, but I didn't know what I should do. I was dazing off when I noticed Haruhi taking this humongous cake out of the refrigerator. Fully decorated, with colorful icing, sprinkles, and did I mention it was, like, FREAKING TEN LAYERS. Standing there in awe, I hardly heard Haruhi as she proudly declared, "I've been working on this for... how long? Two weeks? It's hard to juggle time. Anyways, I did it because it was only a week until Honey's birthday. I might've finished it earlier than expected... but, hey, can you help me bring this to him? It's going to be a surprise."

"Uhh... I, um, er..." my voice stumbled as I tried to find the right words, "Sure, uh..."

I went to the other side and lifted the birthday cake with all my might. My knees were forced to bend, and I would've definitely dropped it if Haruhi weren't carrying half of the weight. We slowly made our way back into the Host Club room. Unfortunately, I was walking backwards. That wasn't exactly my strong suit. I felt like I was going to topple over any minute. Looking behind me, I could see that we were halfway towards Honey. Thank goodness. I couldn't see Misaki, though. Where did she go?

"Haruhi! We asked for coffee!" those annoying twins yelled at the poor, female Host.

Haruhi muttered something I couldn't quite catch before saying to me, "Hold on to this for a moment, Miyako-san. I'll be right back."

"Wait! What do you want me to do?"

I knew the exact moment that she ran back to the kitchen, because suddenly, I was out of balance. I tried placing my weight evenly on my two feet, but the cake weighed a ton, and I stumbled backwards. I somehow ended up hopping back on forth to keep myself from falling.

"Haruhi! I need help!" I called out, silently praying that she could hear me.

"Just wait a sec! I'll be right there. I'm almost done!" Haruhi's voice came from the kitchen.

I continued to hop around, and somehow the cake was surviving along with me. My legs felt like jelly, and my arms were weak and limp. _Why in the world did I agree to this? BAD MIYAKO,_ I inwardly screamed.

"Takashi! Is that my cake?" a childish voice excitedly asked. I assumed it was that Honey boy that Haruhi was talking about. A few seconds later, I heard him again, "Yay! I'm going to help!"

Out of nowhere, a strong force crashed into me. I fell backward, bumping into something solid, and I landed on something soft.

Cake, cake, cake. I could taste the strawberry frosting, vanilla frosting, hair, chocolate - wait, hair?! _Eew! Did something just touch me?_

Using my cake-covered hands, I attempted to wipe the cake off my face. I quickly pulled my stupid hair out of my mouth and opened my eyes. Instantly, my eyes were met with topaz orbs.

Someone kill me now.

~Hikaru~

All of our customers already left, either going to another Host or returning home. I sighed, "Haruhi really is taking her time, isn't she?"

Kaoru nodded. Simultaneously, we yelled "Haruhi! We asked for coffee!"

I spotted her holding this huge cake with someone else, and my eyes followed her as she ran back to the kitchen.

My heart hurts again.

The moment of longing unexpectedly ended when a body ended up on top of me with a huge mess of... _what is this? Cake?_ I licked my lips - _yep, definitely cake. _I looked around the room. Tamaki had accidentally dropped a girl in the middle of one of his romantic scenes, Haruhi was in the doorway of the kitchen, standing there in shock. Even Kyoya was looking up from his computer. I heard a sob from the other side of the room - where I couldn't see. It was probably Honey. I glanced down, and that was when I noticed her.

"Oi!" I poked that blonde girl's face. I racked my memory, but I couldn't remember her name.

She moaned softly and rubbed her dirty face, but only managing to spread the cream and crumbs even further. The blonde slowly opened her eyes. Her brilliant, blue eyes grew alert as they focused on mine. I could only stare back in silence. Suddenly, she sat up on my lap.

"Ouch!" I cringed in pain. Her head hit my forehead, and I pushed her away out of irritation.

She landed on the floor with an _oomph._ The blondie whirled around to glare at me, "What'd you do that for?! Jerk!"

Anger bubbled inside my chest, "Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a peasant."

"Um, Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered quietly behind me, but he was interrupted.

"MI-CHAN!"

An upset older brother appeared! What will you do? Run, defend, or taunt?

"HITACHIIN!"

"What do you want?" Kaoru and I nonchalantly asked.

"MY NAME IS HISAKAWA MASARU."

"So?"

"NEVER TRY TO EAT MY SISTER AGAIN."

Kaoru and I glanced at each other and sweatdropped. _Seriously?_

"I knew it! I come back from using the restroom, and you two were planning to bake her into a cake! I will never let that happen!" Masaru bounded across the room and picked up his sister and ran out of the room.

Kaoru and I blinked at each other. There was complete silence in the room. We heard a sigh and muttering from Haruhi's direction, and Kyoya tapping away at his laptop. I took a deep breath, and Kaoru and I burst out laughing.

Kaoru doubled over, and tried to catch his breath, "Hikaru, it looks like we found our new toy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I _don't even know how to respond to this chapter, so I have no ideas how you guys will react.**

**So, that was a long update! I've been crazy busy because I'm trying to take an active role in my new school. And in the past few months, I've won second place in a talent show, became a Junior Ranger, made it on the Principal's List, and joined the school news committee thing! Are you guys proud of me? **

**Anyways, I hope the wait was worth it!**

**Oh, btw, in case were you wondering, Misaki seriously did use the boys' restroom. She couldn't ruin her disguise, could she?**

**Gaaah, so I was planning another OHSHC story, and I was writing the prologue and the first chapter a few months ago. And because I use several different computers, I keep the stories on instead of saving them on my computer. That turned out to be a wrong choice, because the lovely 3,000 word prologue that I worked so hard on disappeared after the 80 day thing and I am SUPER UBER UPSET I DON'T EVEN WHY DID I FORGET?**

**Please review, follow, favorite - just send me alerts so I don't forget about the story, and you don't have to wait a super long time again! :)**


	5. Masaru Joins the Host Club? What!

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd totally give two certain hotties more screen (or paper?) time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

~Misaki~

_Dear DeeDee,_

_You won't believe my first day at Ouran! It's as wonderful and tasty as pudding. And cake, I suppose. I dressed up as a magnificent boy, and I'm currently starting my harem of females. Mi-chan is having a hard time adjusting. I wonder why... maybe we're in the same class as her old crush, Hiraku! No... there weren't any boys named Hiraku in our class... besides, no one is cute enough for her.. well, other than me, of course. _

_Maybe I'm -_

Hurriedly, I shut my diary closed as I heard the bathroom door open. Glancing up from the mud-brown book, I saw Mi-chan walking into our shared bedroom.

"Eeee!" I jumped to Mi-chan, hugging her tightly, "You look so cute in your fluffy bunny pj's! I could squish you forever!"

My twin sister shook me off, grimacing at me. She gestured at her full-body (with socks!) pajamas, and she said, "I'm wearing these for a reason. Misaki, as much as I'm grateful to you for saving me... YOU FREAKING LICKED ME WHILE WE WERE IN THE LIMO. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"But you were covered in cake!" I whined, my lower lip sticking out in a pout, "I couldn't resist!"

A death glare came from Mi-chan, "YOu dIDn'T hAVe To LIcK mE," she said in a scary reaper voice.

I reached back to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and held it in front of me as a shield, "Gods of plushy and fluffy pillows, I need your help!"

Mi-chan sweatdropped, "Seriously? Misaki, are you okay? I mean, you've always been a little eccentric, but... you've been acting strange all day. Is something up?"

"Nope!" I grinned, "Pillow fight time!"

I threw the pillow at her, and she blocked it with her arms.

"Hey!" she tried to keep her voice angry, but I could hear hints of laughter, and there was a huge smile on her face, "I wasn't ready!"

She grabbed as many pillows as possible, and started to throw them at me in rapid fire.

I wanted to tell her. There were lots of things that I wanted to tell Miyako. About today, about what's going to happen - the biggest secret I've ever kept in my entire life, and a new secret... about how I think I might like one of the Hosts.

~Kaoru~  
>the next day<p>

As much as I felt sorry for Hikaru, he seriously needed to stop making it so obvious that he was jealous. Even though Kyoya was talking, he was staring at Tono and Haruhi. I leaned back on the chair I was sitting on. We were all in the music room, having an all "important" Host Club meeting. Only Honey and Mori were missing.

"...think he will be a good addition to the Host Club..."

Tamamki's voice rose out of nowhere, "That's a perfect idea, Kyoya! Maybe..."

"Huh?" I sat up straight, waking from my stupor, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about Masaru-kun, of course!" said Tamaki gleefully.

"Wait..." my voice cracked as laughter threatened to appear, "Are you talking about the brother of that dumb girl who spilled cake all over Hikaru?" I started laughing, "That was hilarious!"

"Hey!" snapped Hikaru, "It wasn't funny! Those were specially ordered uniforms, with tailored silk. Do you know how much that cost?"

Haruhi spoke up, "I don't think it's a big deal."

"It cost 120,000 yen," Hikaru and I said.

"And it will be added to your debt, Haruhi," Kyoya added nonchalantly.

"What?!" protested Haruhi, "You have to be joking. I wasn't the one who dropped the cake on Hikaru!"

"It was your cake."

Haruhi sighed. I glanced at the time, and nudged Hikaru with my elbow. We both rose up and grabbed Haruhi, "We have to go to class now! Bye!"

We started sprinting off, but Tamaki called out after us, "Make sure you tell my son, Masaru, to meet us here during lunch!"

~Misaki~

"Where was it...?" I wondered out loud, gripping onto Miyako's hand. If it weren't for me, she could already be lost in this ginormous building! She wouldn't survive if I weren't around.

Finally, I located our classroom, "Ah! Here it is. C'mon, Miyako, no need to be a grumpy cat!"

"My hand is officially _dead_," Miyako glared violently at me. Shuddering, I let go of her hand and hid my face behind my bag, preparing for her wrath. I heard her sigh and footsteps walking away.

I peeked from behind my bag, "Hey, Miya -"

"NOOOO!" I fell to my knees, "MY POOR SISTER IS LOST! MI-CHAN! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!"

"Masaru!" her angry voice came from our classroom, "Stop being an idiot and come in here!"

"Okay!" I cheerfully grabbed my fallen bag and skipped inside the classroom. Upon my entrance, I bowed, "Good morning, everyone!"

Miyako hit her head from the back of the room.

I cheerfully walked through the rows of desks, smiling at the occasional girl that was watching me. As I reached my seat, I made sure no one was watching before slowly bringing out my diary. I looked at what I wrote last night, and ripped out the page.

"Is that your diary?" two voices asked, "Let us see!"

Surprised, I looked up at the two redheads. _What are their names...? Oh, yeah, the Hitachiin doublegangers. _

"Don't worry, Hitachiin-san and Hitachiin-san," I nodded enthusiastically, trying to make them believe me, "This book? Ha! It's nothing."

I quickly stuffed my private journal into my bag of books. Swiftly standing up, I saluted to them, "Welp, I need to go do something urgent! Uh... the restroom! I need to go to the restroom! See you guys later!"

Making my exit, I thought everything was okay.

"Hey, Hikaru, what's that paper on the floor say?"

~Miyako~

Yawning, I placed my pencil on my desk. I was passing Science, so I maybe I could close my eyes for a little bit...

"Hisakawa Miyako! What is Mendel's law of segregation?"

Snapping my head up, I blinked my eyes lazily, "What?"

Giggles erupted around me. A fierce blush blazed on my cheeks.

"Clearly, you weren't listening," the teacher frowned at me, writing something on her clipboard, "Fujioka Haruhi, please answer the question that I asked Hisakawa-san."

"Mendel's law of segregation states that during gamete formation each member of the allelic pair separates from the other member to form the genetic constitution of the gamete," Haruhi said, not missing a beat.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san. Now..."

I scowled, angry at myself. Using my pen that has green ink - my favorite color - I started doodling in my notebook.

"Okay, class. It's time for lunch. Please be back promptly."

Unlike my classmates, I stayed in my seat and waited until everyone else left the room. I put my pen down and was about to stand up when I heard a voice behind me, "You do realize that we have to turn those notes in, right?"

I glanced at the Hitachiin twins behind me before looking back down at the paper. I gasped in horror. _Dang it! Now I'll have to rewrite them... dang it!_ I took a deep breath, and I replied in an even voice, "Thank you for the warning. See you later."

I stood up and pushed my chair in. I was walking away when suddenly, my wrist was pulled back. I whipped around and saw Hikaru keeping me from walking away.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"Do you know where your brother is?" he asked. The words hardly registered in my mind before he continued, "Kaoru and I were trying to ask him something earlier, but he went to the restroom. He disappeared on us when we were dismissed for lunch. Do you know where he is?"

Hikaru was smiling softly. It was such a gentle smile.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum-dum. Ba-dum._

Why was my heart racing? Why is he smiling like that? I don't like this jerk! He was so rude the other day and...

"Uh - erm, I don't know," I tried to say something coherent, "Er, he's probably in the library..."

I twisted my arm to get out of his strong hold, and I ran outside of the classroom. I held a hand to my chest, breathing as if I had just ran a 5K race. I stood up straight and started heading to the cafeteria.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

A voice came from inside the classroom.

"She's so dumb. It's boring."

My heart broke again.

Silly me.

~Misaki~  
>~at the Hisakawa mansion~<p>

"MI-CHAAAAANNNN~" Carrying my little uber-suber-handy-dandy, extra-loud megaphone, I slid down the railing of the super long, circular staircase that hardly anyone uses anymore. After all, everyone can afford elevators!

I reached the bottom of the stairs to find Mi-chan holding her hands up to her ears and grimacing.

"MISAKI-CHAN," said Mi-chan, in an oddly loud voice, "I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE, BUT I THINK MY EARDRUMS ARE BUSTED."

"Guess what?!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I was asked to be a Host today! My first day is tomorrow!" I grinned, "Isn't this exciting?!"

"OH, OKAY. WHATEVER YOU SAY. I'M FINE WITH IT. NOW COULD YOU PLEASE -"

"Oh!" I glanced at my watch, "I have to do calculus homework! Talk to you later, sis!"

I started sprinting back up the stairs when I heard, "CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?!"

"Sorry, Mi-chan!"

Reaching my room, I grabbed my schoolbag from the floor. Humming to myself, I pulled out my homework. _I'm so glad she approves! And I thought she was going to be angry. Thank goodness!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everybody! Thanks for reading. :D**

**I'm not very proud of it. I've been feeling pretty down lately, and was recently cheered up. So I wanted to write. And here we are!**

**I'm really horrible at replying to reviews, so I just wanted to say that every time I see a review, I'm just really grateful and feel really happy. :) I get the feels from just reading the reviews... Am I that pathetic?**

**And also, to you sort-of-silent followers/favoriters, you guys are amazing, too! I love getting notifications that someone has followed or favorited my story. Sometimes people even follow or favorite me, and I truly believe that you guys are crazy. Just because I write one good story doesn't mean the other ones will all be good, too. xD**

**Anyways, I hoped ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Come again next time, we have free... milk...?**


	6. Meeting Aki-chan! Hikaru Apologizes?

**Thank goodness I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, the entire manga would be full of horrid drawings. I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

~Miyako~

The afternoon was still young, and there were many possibilities of fun... at home. Slinging my arm over Misaki's shoulder, I let my breath out in relief, "Thank goodness! The day is over. We can finally go home!"

Misaki stopped dead in her tracks, slowly looking up from the ground, "Mi-chan..."

"What?" I glanced at my blonde twin.

"...please tell me that you know what's going on today."

"Misa - Masaru, this isn't time for one of your trick questions."

She cringed away from me, preparing for whatever outburst she thinks will come. I roll my eyes.

"Mi-chan, I'm a Host."

_"Chirp, chirp, chirp,"_ declared a certain outgoing cricket.

The other replied in embarrassment, "_Chirp! Chirp, chirp."_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

~Misaki~

We entered the music room, and it was pretty much empty. Only Tamaki and Kyoya had showed up for now. Thank goodness! I was so worried that there would be people - especially girls - and that I would have to talk to them and -

WAIT THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DO. OH NOES.

"Mi-chan!" I gripped my younger sister's arm, "I can't do this alone!"

Before Miyako turned around, I could barely hear her mutter to herself, "_she's your sister... don't get annoyed..."_

She turned and asked, "What do you need?

~xXx~

"I'm never going to forgive you for this," Mi-chan glared at me.

"But my twin little sister looks so cute!" I grinned at her, earning an even colder glare, "You look like you work at a cosplay cafe!"

"Mention _this,"_ Misaki motioned to her black and white maid outfit, "to anyone, and you will be dead. meat."

"Uwaaaah! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, bowing repeatedly, "Kyoya-senpai said it was the only way that he would let you stick around if you weren't a paying customer!"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

~Hikaru~

"Waitress!" Kaoru and I called. We were answered with a death glare from across the room, "We need more tea!"

"Coming~" a sickly-sweet voice coming from Miyako.

Kaoru leaned back on the couch, "Ne, Hikaru, what do you want to do?"

I relaxed with my twin, "I don't know. We have no guests. This is so boring!"

The loud clanking of glass meeting wood interrupted us. I looked up to our exasperated, blonde "waitress". I smirked. _Revenge is so much fun... she won't have the guts to spill cake over me again._

"Ugh, I hate this job..." Miyako muttered to herself, probably thinking that Kaoru and I couldn't hear her. We shared a sly glance before we both grabbed one of her arms. We pulled her down onto the seat so that she was sitting between us.

"Wait, what just happened?!" she looked at us in shock, trying to stand up, but we kept her in place.

"Miyako," Kaoru said in a gentle voice, "tell us something about yourself."

The small girl sighed in resignation. She stared at the wall directly in front of her while replying, "My name is Hisakawa Miyako."

"We already know that!" my twin and I said simultaneously, "Tell us something new!"

Miyako was silent for a few seconds before saying, "My least favorite hair color is red. I hate it."

_Was that an insult?_ I glanced over at Kaoru. _She insulted us without even looking at us!_ I thought angrily. Without thinking, I grabbed her chin and made her face me. However, she was still looking down.

"Does that mean," I said in a slow voice to make sure that she heard me, "that you hate us?"

Blondie gradually moved her gaze until she was staring at me in the eye.

That's when I saw it.

Her eyes... were filled with so much emotion...

_Yes, _she mouthed, _you._

A tear dropped.

~Misaki~

"Oh, Masaru-kun, you're so sweet!" one of my customers, Mika-chan, swooned as I refilled her cup of tea.

"Oh, no, girls. It's you who are all too kind," I smiled brilliantly at my two guests.

"Masaru-kun, could you tell us about -"

A door slammed out of nowhere, and as I looked up in shock, I saw one of the Hitachiin twins calling after whoever it was, "Look, I'm sorry! Miyako!"

"Mi-chan?" I blinked.

Rushing, I stood up, "I apologize, ladies. My twin is in a crisis. See you later!"

Kimi-chan, my other customer, asked, "Wait, you have a twin? Is it a boy?!"

"Bye!" I gathered my things and ran out of the door.

Following the sound of crying, I eventually found my sister leaning against a white pillar.

"Mi-chan?" I tentatively called out.

"Misaki?" her hoarse voice replied.

I wrapped my arms around her, knowing from twin instinct that she didn't want to talk right now.

"Misaki, I want to go home," she said in a childlike voice, reminding of those first days in England, when we first moved. She cried a lot back then. Now, I hardly see her cry. She just gets all gloomy.

I'd do anything to cheer her up.

"I'll call our driver," I smiled softly, "Everything's going to be okay, okay?"

~Kaoru~

"I don't see why we have to apologize," Hikaru glowered, only dampening the already dark mood in the limo.

I scoffed, "It's only you who has to apologize, Hikaru."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, obviously fed up with our complaints, "As Hosts, it's only proper to make sure that a girl who left the club crying is fine."

Oh, he really does have a heart.

"After all, do you really want a major company like the Hisakawa's holding a major grudge against you?"

"We have arrived, sir," the driver said.

The three of us left the limo and walked to the huge mansion. The cement walls were painted a fresh blue tone, with dotted with rows of windows. Only a few of these windows, however, had a light behind them.

We trailed behind Kyoya. He stopped in front of the doors, and before he could ring the doorbell, a dark-haired maid opened the door.

"Who are you, if I may inquire?" the maid politely asked.

Kyoya gave a tight-lipped smile, if you could even call it that, "Good evening. I'm Ootori Kyoya, and these two are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. May we see Miyako?"

The maid nodded, eyes widening as she recognized both internationally-known surnames, and opened the door wider, "Welcome. Please follow me to the parlor."

We followed the servant through a dimly lit hall until we reached a bright room. My eyes burned as the adjusted to the change. When I could see again, I saw the petite, blonde girl was... sitting upside down on the couch. Her cheeks seemed a bit flushed as her eyes remained on the TV in front of her. Hikaru and I shared an intrigued look.

The maid coughed, "Miss Hisakawa, your guests are here."

"What guests?" Miyako didn't even glance at her employee.

"Kyoya Ootori and the Hitachiins."

In her shock, Miyako actually fell out of the couch. Hikaru and I burst into laughter - we really couldn't help it. Kyoya elbowed us, trying to quiet us down and remind us why we were here. The Shadow King turned to the maid, "Could you please show Kaoru and I where the garden is? We'd love to see it."

"Hey!" I protested, "I -"

"Erm, it's right this way," the maid started to lead us through the dark hallways again, and she opened a door to outside.

_Huh, it got dark really fast._

"It's cold out here," the maid said, "Would you like me to get you two a cup of warm tea?"

I nodded, and Kyoya told her, "We'd appreciate that."

When the maid left, I turned to look at Kyoya, "Why did we leave Hikaru like that? He's still holding a grudge against Miyako! How do you think he will react?"

"It's fine, Kaoru," said the calm Host.

I huffed. As minutes passed by, the silence grew uncomfortable and I decided to walk away and wander around the Hisakawas' garden. As I passed a few flowing fountains and angel statues, I relaxed and was able to enjoy the evening air.

I looked forward and jumped back. Wasn't that bench empty a minute ago?! Who was that blonde girl? It couldn't be Miyako... she was inside. And the maids would be wearing a uniform; this girl was wearing a plain white dress.

I tip-toed until I was just behind her, trying not to catch her attention.

_"Jane, I would appreciate it if you would leave me_ _alone,"_ a soft, feminine voice said in a foreign language, _"I'm failing my sisterly duties."_

Was it English? It sounded like it. Dang it! Why didn't I pay more attention in those beginning English classes?

"Uhh, sorry, but I don't speak English."

The girl whipped around, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hitachiin-san?!" she exclaimed.

Immediately, I grew defensive, "How do you know my name?"

If possible, her tense body froze even more, "Uh, well, I've seen you in magazines. You're... umm, pretty famous around here."

I couldn't help but smirk at that, "I'm sure I am. What's your name?"

"Uhh... you can call me... uhh... Aki-chan."

"Aki-chan..." I breathed out. It fit her. The name, "Are you Miyako's and Masaru's sister?"

"Uhh... yes!" she nodded as she spoke, "It's nice to meet you in person. Uh, talk to you later!"

She jumped up from the bench and ran off. I blinked, my thoughts lost when suddenly I heard a scream.

"Aki-chan?!" I called out and ran to where I heard the scream. I saw the pale white of her dress, and as I approached, I saw a tall figure by her side.

"Oh, uh, hi. I think you're Kyoya Ootori, aren't you? Oh, wait, uh no. Never mind!" she tried to run off again when the tall figure - I could tell it was Kyoya as I came closer - grabbed her wrist.

"Misaki-san, would you mind if you told _Masaru _to talk to me tomorrow? I would tell you the message right now, but there are people listening," he continued whispering something in her ear that even I couldn't hear. Her flushed cheeks burned redder in the dim light.

"What?!" Aki glanced around as I quickly jumped behind a bush, "Uh, I'll give him the message! Goodbye!"

As her retreating footsteps became hard to hear, Kyoya called out, "Don't bother hiding, Kaoru. It's obvious you're there. I'm still wondering how she didn't see you."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants, "Do you know Aki-chan?"

"Aki-chan?" Kyoya raised a brow.

I stood silent, waiting for him to talk. The Shadow King sighed, "You could say that we knew each other."

~Miyako~

As the other two Hosts left, I was alone with Hikaru. I stood up and tried to straighten out my clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to say in neutral tone of voice. I was still upset - why wouldn't I be?

He sighed, and walked towards me. I cringed away, but thankfully, he took a spot on the couch that was a good distance away, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine," I said without maintaining eye contact, one of the stupid number one rules of etiquette that my mother had taught me. Instead, I was drawing circles on the cushion.

There were a few minutes of good silence before Hikaru asked, "Why were you crying?"

I didn't respond. My heart seemed to be beating in my throat and I couldn't speak. Tears filled my eyes again and they threatened to fall.

"Miyako, I know you're upset, and..." he trailed off before speaking again, "Hey, are you crying?"

"No," I sniffed, "Why would I cry in front of you? You're just a redheaded weirdo who has a twin."

I heard a smirk in his voice as he asked, "Do you know which twin I am?"

"No."

"Guess."

Slowly, I looked up at him. I knew it was Hikaru. I wouldn't be crying if it wasn't Hikaru. But should I tell him?

"I don't care. Leave me alone. I -"

Suddenly, I caught sight of my sister in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and she was making weird gestures and speaking silently. My eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Sighing, she pointed at Hikaru, raised two fingers, and pointed to wherever she came from. There must've been a noise that scared her or something, because she ran off and left me in confusion.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

I snapped out of my thoughts. My own eyes widened as I realized how much closer Hikaru was.

"Hikaru, look, I need to go. I -"

"How did you know?" Hikaru's voice demanded an answer.

I blinked at him, befuddled, "Know what?"

"Know that I'm Hikaru!"

"Oh, that," I bit my lip as I tried to think of an excuse, "You see, that was a lucky guess. I'm awesome, right? I guess right! Whoo! Hey -"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru appeared in the doorway with Kyoya.

Hikaru's attention left me as he faced his twin, "Do we have to leave now?"

Kaoru nodded. He looked at me and grinned, "Hey, Miyako, I didn't know you had a sister!"

"Of course I have a - wait, what? You met her?"

"Yeah, Aki-chan was really nice. We -"

"We need to get going," Kyoya interrupted, "It was a nice evening, Miyako-san."

"Uhh, the same to you?"

As they left, they also left a huge amount of remaining questions. But the one of utmost importance: _Kyoya was here? Since when? How did I not notice him?_

"MISAKI! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" I yelled at my older twin.

Honestly, though, I didn't really care at the moment. I just needed something to distract my mind from what just happened.

_Hikaru Hitachiin._

Guess I'll be crying myself to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhh, so I'm going to guess that that was really confusing for you guys?**

**JUST FEEL PROUD OF ME OKAY.**

**CAUSE I JUST WROTE 2,000+ WORDS IN TWO AND A HALF HOURS.**

**THAT'S UNHEARD OF FOR ME.**

**I've got a lot of questions, so I'm going to try and answer a very popular question! Yay, right? Right...?**

**I know that it's confusing as to why Misaki is crossdressing, but I'm trying to slowly reveal that... It's a tiny bit confusing. it includes character development, too.**

**I have a huge question for you guys!**

**First of all, I have an idea as who I want Misaki to fall for, but I want to hear your idea! I created a poll on my profile, so please answer to it! or if you're too lazy (like me), you could answer in a review. **

**Second, do you guys think that Misaki and Miyaki are Mary Sues? I want to make aren't while there's enough time to add character development.**

**Oh, and guys, I have something HUGE to tell you, but I'm going to wait a little while. But look out, Misaki fans! Something huge is coming. :)**

**So guys, review, favorite, follow... just stay in tune for the next chapter! ;) See you around! **


	7. What Do I Feel?

Chapter 6

~Misaki~

_We were two sensible children. Two identical daughters. There was a day, when we were about ten years old, when Mother and Father decided to choose a heir for the company. I didn't want it. I knew how much Miyako desired the position._

_My parents picked me, the elder twin. The more compassionate twin. The more polite twin._

_It was all a jumble of lessons, meeting people, and making connections. Even though my little sister was going to be given the European division of the company, she wasn't as busy as I was. We both knew it was unfair - but she hated it more than I did._

_I guess that my parents didn't believe in keeping twins together._

_"Misaki!" Mi-chan called out, "Don't you have a party to get to? Stop hogging the bathroom."_

_I stepped out, wearing my favorite dress. It was a light green, with c_olorful flowers sewed onto the hem of the skirt. My short blonde hair was curled into these cute, bouncy curls. I twirled, "Do I look okay?"__

__Miyako quickly looked away, grabbing a magazine and flipping it open, "Of course. You just spent the last hour getting ready."  
><em>_

__"Mi-chan," I sighed, "I asked if I look nice."__

__"And I said 'of course'," Miyako gave me an over-sweet smile.__

__Today was one of her bad days.__

__"Misaki-chan! Are you ready to go?" our mother appeared in the doorway of our shared bedroom. There was a big smile on her face, "Oh, you're going to love the Ootori's party! They always have the best decorations, food, and -"__

__"Mom!" I pushed her out of the room and turned to Miyako, "Bye, Mi-chan!" My voice grew softer, "Don't feel sad, okay?"__

__"Bye."__

__My parents and I entered the limo. The air was full of utter silence. I kept glancing at my parents from the corner of my eye. __Should I tell them about how Miyako's and my team won the soccer game earlier today? After all, they weren't able to come... Or maybe I should ask about the family that is hosting the party? What do people even talk about on limos?

__"Misaki-chaaaan?" my mother called out in her bubbly voice, "We're here!"__

__My head jerked up as I noticed that the car was in front of a mansion. It looked like it was about the same size as our house...__

__I got up and followed my parents, not even bothering to pay attention to where we were going. They stopped walking suddenly, and I almost bumped into them. __

__"Oh, hello, Ootori-san!" my mother said ecstatically, "Thank you so much for inviting us! We are so delighted!"__

__"Oh, it's not problem..."__

__I tuned out the conversation, and I thought I could get away with it until Mom asked, "What do you think, Misaki?"__

__"Huh?" I looked up at the three adults who were looking at me, blushing.__

__"Oh, poor thing. You're probably hungry," my mom smiled, "How about you go and find someone your age to talk to? Adults must be pretty boring. Go on," she prodded.__

__Looking around, I could only see a handful of children my age. I sighed and left my parents to find someone to talk to. Eventually, I came upon a brown-haired girl who was about my height. I walked up to her and stuck out my hand, "Hello! I'm Misaki. What's your name?"__

__She lightly touched her hand to mine, as if I had a disease and she didn't want to touch me, "My name is Chikako Adachi, daughter of Akio Adachi, CEO of the Adachi Entertainment. If you don't mind me asking, what is your surname?"__

__"Erm," I stuttered slightly, "H-hisakawa. What does that have to do with anything?"__

__Her expression immediately became repulsed, "Hisakawa, as in Hisakawa Production Company."__

__I nodded slowly.__

__Chikako lifted her chin and walked away, brushing up against me, "Sorry, Hisakawa-san. I must depart. It was a pleasure chatting with you."__

__"Uhh..."__

Looks like I needed to find another person my age... Break a leg, Misaki!

_That's when I saw him._

_His midnight black hair was combed to the side. He wore glasses, and he was pretty tall in my opinion. Really, why couldn't I have a growth spurt yet? It was sort of getting annoying how I was shorter than everyone else... _

_I went to him and asked, "What's your name?"  
><em>

_He plastered on a fake, plastic smile, "Kyoya Ootori. What's yours?"  
><em>

_I was about to say my real name, like I normally do. Then I realized; what if this boy has the same reaction that Chikako had? That would be horrible! I didn't know that names could be so terrifying..._

_"Aki-chan. I'm Aki-chan."_

_"What's your real name?" he inquired._

_"Aki-chan!" I nodded__, clarifying. See, he wasn't scared! Thank goodness._

_Kyoya sighed in annoyance, "Where are your parents?"_

_"They're over..." I turned around and was about to point to where I saw them last, but they weren't there. I shrugged, "They're somewhere."_

_"They shouldn't have left a young child like you by herself," said Kyoya._

_"What?!" I pouted, "I am NOT a young child! ...I'm ten!"_

_He pointed out, "You're still younger than me."_

_I glared at him, "Oh, fine." Moments of silence passed._

_"How old are you, anyways?" I asked._

_"Eleven," he smirked._

_"Hmph," I crossed my arms, then uncrossed them, "Hey, do you want to play with me? I'm so bored!"_

_"Are you sure that you're ten?"_

_"Yep!"_

_We spent the rest of the celebration together._

_I was too distracted to even bother asking what the party was for, anyways._

_When we got home, I headed straight for my room. Miyako was sleeping on the edge of the bed, her head hanging off the side of the mattress. I smiled in endearment and pushed her back onto the bed. She groaned, "Misaki, what is it?"_

_"Mi-chan! You won't believe what happened today!" I burst out, bubbling just like my mother, "It was so much fun! I met this guy and he was really funny!"_

_Miyako smiled in her half-asleep state and rolled over, "That's good, Misaki-chan. Good night."_

_I stared at her. Is that the secret? Do I need to be happy for my sister to be happy? If it is, I should try acting silly all the time._

_After all, maybe it's something that only occurs between twins._

~vVv~

"Masaru-kun? Hello? What are you thinking about?" one of the guests asked me.

I snapped out of my flashback and smiled at her, scooting closer and lifting her chin, "I was only thinking about you, m'dear."

Her eyes turned into hearts, "Oh, Masaru-kun! You're so _dreamy._"

"Oh, but you're the one who sets my heart afire," I said.

She squealed and fainted in my arms. I set her down on the couch and slowly got up, leaving her with her friends, "Excuse me, ladies, but I need to discuss something with Kyoya."

I walked over to Kyoya, "That's the sixth one. So, what's up? I heard you need to talk to me."

Kyoya looked up from his laptop and closed it, "Let's go somewhere where the others won't be able to hear us."

I nodded, and followed him outside of the room. We went into an empty hallway when he asked, "So, Misaki, why are you cross-dressing?"

I sniffed, "It's Aki-chan to you."

I could feel his stern glare without looking at him, "I thought grew out of your immaturity."

After glaring at each other for a few moments, he continued, "Why are you dressing as a boy?"

"Well~" I started off, "First of all, I look really cute as a boy. 'Cause, y'know, my chest isn't _that_ big. The girls really like me, dontcha think? Can't wait to have a full league of women standing behind me."

"You're not a lesbian," stated Kyoya.

"And how do you know that?" I tilted my head.

"It was in your files. However," the Ootori son clasped his hands together and leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hands, "the reason why you are cross-dressing isn't in there."

"Your files are correct, and perfectly complete. Anyways, second of all, that girl uniform SUCKS. Have you ever tried wearing it?"

Kyoya smirked, "I never had to."

"Anyways, the last reason is because I want to," I said, "Anything else, Ootori-san?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Is that true? Is that all?"

"Yes," I nodded, silently begging that he wouldn't realize that I'm lying, "Why would you doubt me?"

"Misaki," it must have been my imagination, but his voice grew gentler, "Your files also contained classified information your condition, and -"

"Why would you care?" I snapped, gritting my teeth. He can't talk about this. Not here. "What do you want me to do? Rather, what do _you_ want to do? Are you going to use me again?"

He didn't answer back - he just started walking back the way we came. I stood there, frowning coldly at him, "That's what I thought."

Turning and walking away, I thought to myself, _How could he?! That fake JERK! Bringing that up?! I NEED SOME ICE CREAM ASAP TO COPE WITH THIS!_

"Hey, Misaki!" Haruhi's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, hey, Haruhi!" suddenly, an idea came to my mind, "Hey, come over to my house later! We'll eat gallons of ice cream with Mi-chan and have a movie night!" I suggested - er, rather, decided excitedly, "I haven't had a friend over in ages, and it would be really awkward to ask one of the other Hosts or any of my other friends, considering..."

"Sure!" said the brunette, "I'd love to!"

~Miyako~

I was sitting on the old swing-set in the garden, the one that Misaki and I used to love. We used to push each other on these swings, begging to go higher and higher. Eventually, we weren't allowed to go on the swings without supervision because I fell off once after Misaki pushed me too high.

I was the only one who got in trouble.

Sighing, I stood up and walked back to the house. I needed to take a break. Japan is too... stressful.

_It's cloudy... but it probably won't rain. Maybe I should take a shopping trip?_ I thought to myself, _No, Misaki would be upset if she didn't tag along. Sightseeing? There's nothing interesting nearby._ Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Kira!" I called for my maid. When the servant appeared, I said, "Please get my driver. I need to go somewhere."

"Um," Kira quickly appeared in a matter of moments. How servants were so fast, I never knew. She bowed deeply before saying, "Yes, Miyako-sama. Also, I was told to remind you that you have a doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks."

I sighed, "Kira, you really shouldn't tell me. I'm not going to remember. Go tell Misaki when she comes home."

"Ma'am, Misaki already had her appointment..."

"What?" I stared at my maid, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why was it different this time?"

Kira bowed, ignoring my question "I'll go get your driver now."

~Hikaru~  
>~four hours later~<p>

_Riiing. Riiiiiinng. Riiiiinnnngg._

"Hikaru, go get the phone," my younger brother directed.

"Ehhh~" I yawned, "You get it."

"No."

"Well, I'm not."

"I'm not, either."

_Riiing. Riiingg, _interrupted the phone. I groaned and got up. Grabbing it from on top of the dresser, I quickly looked at the caller I.D. and answered, turning on speakerphone, "Yes, Tono?"

"It's an emergency, men!" the King said, "We must act right away!"

I sweatdropped, "Milord, are you sure that Kuma-chan isn't just in your bag?"

"Wait!" yelled Tamaki, "I lost Kuma-chan?!"

"Isn't that what you called for?" Kaoru and I asked simultaneously.

"No, we have a different issue!"

"What is it, then?"

"My sweet daughter Miyako has disappeared!" sobbed Tamaki.

"You mean Masaru's twin sister?" asked Kaoru.

Nonchalantly, I added, "That annoying girl?"

Kaoru shot me a disapproving glare as Tono answered, "Don't insult my poor daughter! Yes, she's missing! We must find her!"

Tamaki told us where everyone was meeting up, as everyone already checked the school. After he hung up, I turned to my brother, "Why do even have to help?"

"Hikaru, Masaru is one of the Hosts. His twin sister is missing," scolded Kaoru, "Put yourself in his position."

We went into the limo and eventually, we arrived in front of a huge mall. All of the Hosts were already there, standing in the chilling air.

"It's getting colder and windier," Haruhi looked up at the sky, "Do you think it's going to rain?"

Masaru looked up, too, "I hope not. Mi-chan reaaalllyy doesn't like the rain."

"Okay, men! ... and Haruhi!" Tamaki said, "Where was the last place that Miyako was last seen?"

"Her driver told me that he had dropped her off in front of this mall," Kyoya told us after getting off the phone.

"Here's the deal: Honey and Mori, you two look in the third level of the mall. Kyoya and Masaru, take the second story," directed Tamaki, serious for once in his life, "Haruhi, you and I will look on the bottom floor!"

"What about us, Tono?" asked my brother.

The Host Club King turned towards us and gave us our directions, "You two; search the surrounding areas around the building. If none of us can find her, we must search even further!"

Everyone split up into their groups, leaving Kaoru and I outside. "How about we split up?" I suggested, "It would be easier to find her that way."

Kaoru nodded, and we headed our own ways. I walked around the building for a while, following the wall and the lights because it was already past sunset. In the back of the building, there was a small area with trees. This area led to the public park, if I remembered correctly. I noticed a small, dirt trail, and on an impulse, I followed it. The trail was longer than I expected, and as I was walking, it started raining. Thankfully, I couldn't hear any thunder. Yet. The path led to the park, just as I remembered. I was about to turn back when I saw the distinct, foreign blonde hair.

As I approached a bench, I could see Miyako lying on it. Even though my footsteps were loud, she didn't turn around to look at me, so I assumed that she was sleeping.

"Hey, Blondie," I shook her shoulders slightly.

No response.

"Miyako!" I shook her harder. Finally, she groaned and started to slowly open her eyes. Drowsily, she sat up.

"Hikaru? What..." she started to sway, her wet hair clinging to her cheeks, "... what... are you doing -" She fell forward, and I leaned forward to catch her. Her head rested on my chest. Water was dripping down her entire face - raindrops sticking to her eyelashes, accentuating her eyes. She... was actually really pretty.

I shook my head, telling myself to get those thoughts out of my head. I lifted her up bridal style, being as gentle as possible. Her eyelids fluttered, and I was hardly able to hear her whisper, "Hikaru? ...can I..."

"What?"

"...can I... ask a question?" she finished.

"You just did," I bluntly said.

"No..." she quietly corrected me, her voice growing stronger, "I... want to know... do you think I'm dumb?" She managed to fully open her eyes, and those brilliant blue orbs were staring at me.

"That depends," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "I have a question, too."

"Shoot for the stars," said the blonde girl.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"It means 'go for it'. Or in your case, 'ask the stupid question'."

"It is not a stupid question!" I protested.

Miyako smirked weakly, "You sure about that? Come on, shoot for the stars."

I looked away, "Never mind." I placed her on the ground, but I was still supporting her. "You're strong enough to walk, aren't you?"

"No..." her eyes shut closed again and I had to catch her before she fainted. I stood there for a moment, staring at her pale face while gaining the courage to ask. Finally, in a hushed voice, I said, "Miyako... do you hate me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That, my friends, was Chapter 6 of Mischievous Affection! See? I'm actually trying to push the story along! Wow! And look, I actually uploaded two chapters in two days!**

**Also, guys, celebrate with me! I absolutely adore stories that have long chapters, so my favorite stories tend to be stories that have a wordcount that is at least double the amount of chapters (wait, that's confusing. Basically, they have about 2,000+ words per chapter). My story is finally like that! Yay!**

**A great big shoutout to the musical artists that created music that inspired me to write: Plumb, Sam Smith, Sarah Jaffe, Demi Lovato, Lucia, Katy Perry, and Yuna. I listen to a lot of music... heh heh. If any of you guys listen to any of these singers, then I just love you okay.**

**I'm sorry that the last chapter confused a lot of you. :/ If you have any specific questions, feel free to PM me! I'm more likely to reply that way. I'm horrible at replying to reviews.**

**Anyways~ here are the current votes for who Misaki should end up with:**

3 - Kaoru x Misaki

1 - Kyoya x Misaki

1 - OC x Misaki

**Remember guys, you all can vote through PM, reviews, or through the poll on my profile. I personally prefer the poll - it makes it easier to keep track of the votes. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you kindly, reviewers, and you silent followers/favoriters you. :D See you next time! May all the secrets be revealed by Chapter 10! (*sigh* we have to wait that long?!)**


	8. STRANGER DANGER!

**Fun Fact #1: Mischievous Affection was first going to be called "Annoying Love". Then I searched it on , and there were thousands of stories called "Annoying Love"! So I used a handy dandy thesaurus and chose the first two synonyms that sounded best together.**

**I do not own OHSHC. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

~Miyako~

"Miyako... do you hate me?"

His face was blurry. I wanted to rub my eyes but I couldn't find the strength. What was I going to say? Wait, what did he just say? I stared up at his yellow eyes, trying to think of a good reply.

I've been dreaming of this moment ever since that day he broke my heart.

Unfortunately, I've never made my mind; should I say yes or no?

Hikaru sighed, "Never mind, Blondie." He started to walk, but I attempted to get his attention and stop him by tugging his jacket.

"Hikaru..." I started, but my mouth felt so dry. I gulped, "You're annoying. For the few days that... you've known me, there were multiple times that I wanted to slap you. Honestly, couldn't it have been Kaoru that have found me instead of his immature brother? But... Hikaru Hitachiin..." He was watching me carefully, and I fumbled over the next sentence, "I... I..."

I took a deep breath, "I don't hate you! There, I said it!" He flashed me a genuine smile and continued walking.

It may have just been me, but he was holding me tighter.

Definitely my imagination.

"Hikaru!" his twin's voice rang through the trees. I could hear Kaoru's labored breaths as he tried to speak, "Hikaru... I was so worried! Where were you?" Then I felt his gaze shift over to me, "... you found her?"

We walked together - to the other Hosts, I assumed - in an awkward silence. My vision faded to black as I cuddled closer to the nearest warmth.

Ignoring my pride, I relaxed in Hikaru's arms.

~vVv~

"Mmmm..." I moaned, wrapping the warm, fluffy blanket tighter around me.

"Mi-chan!" my twin's voice called out, filled with excitement and worry, "You're awake!"

"Ugh..." I buried my face in my pillows, "Shut up and let me sleep in."

"Miyako," said Misaki, in a serious voice. Well, pretty serious for her, "It's 3:00 in the afternoon. You've been sleeping since, what, eight last night? You know, cause you went on that little adventure yesterday and -"

"What?!" I snapped open my eyes and quickly sat up, "You can't be serious! I need to go to school and get the missing -"

Misaki quieted me by putting a hand on my forehead, "Don't worry, Mi-chan. I called in sick for you. I'm going to go to the Host Club and get the homework. Haruhi got it for us! She's so nice! Anyways, you have a fever, so -"

"She?" I raised a brow.

My sister gaped at me, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, "Uh... erm... MIYAKO," she grapped a book and alarmingly held it as if she were about to hit me with it, "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. I'M SO SORRY."

"Wait, Misaki!" I covered my head with my arms, "I already found out! I just forgot for a second!"

"Okay!" Misaki smiled brightly at me, "I'm going now! See ya later, sis!" She grabbed a bag and headed out the door. Just when I was about to lay back down because I was already dead exhausted - again - she popped her head back in.

"Oh, and Mi-chan," she said.

I glared, "What is it now?"

"Get some rest," she smiled and left.

I blinked after her and sighed.

~Kaoru~

"Sorry I'm late!" Masaru burst in through the door, "Mi-chan had a fever and -"

"We know!" sad Tamaki, "I'm so sorry! Is she feeling okay? Is my daughter here now?!"

"Wait..." the blonde first-year narrowed his eyes at the King of the Host Club, "Your... daughter...?"

Everyone in the room gulped, including Hikaru and me.

"You... you..." Masaru took a deep breath, "Whatever. Anyways, where are all the guests?"

The room was empty except for the Hosts. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and told him, "We canceled the Host Club today. This is one of our meetings."

"Oh," Masaru blinked, "Okay."

"Hey, Masaru," said Haruhi, "Yesterday, just before we started searching for your sister, you said that Miyako didn't like the rain." Everyone's eyes were on Haruhi, including Hikaru, as she continued, "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, yeah, that..." Masaru rubbed the back of his head, "You see, Miyako has an irrational fear of water. Aquaphobia, I think it's called. When we were five, she almost drowned. So... yeah. She can take short showers, but she hasn't gone to the pool or beach in forever."

You could practically see a lightbulb turn on above Tono's head, "I got it!" he turned to Masaru, "We must start the 'Get-Rid-of-Miyako's-Fear-of-Water' operation!"

"Yeah!" Honey joined in, holding his Usa-chan, "Poor Miyako. She's never -"

"I don't think -" Masaru tried to speak up, but Hikaru and I interrupted him, "We're in!"

"Guys, this isn't a good idea," Haruhi spoke up for Masaru, "Just think about it."

Hikaru and I glanced at her, "Majority wins." The petite brunette crossed her arms.

Masaru stood up, "I'm going to go make some coffee. Anyone want some?"

We stared at her, utterly shocked, "You know how to make coffee?"

The blonde boy sweatdropped, "Yeah? It's something you learn after staying in England for a long time."

A chorus of "I want coffee!" and "Make some for me!" rang around the room. Masaru disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Tamaki to start planning and discussing his master plan with us. After a couple of minutes passed by, I stood up. Hikaru flashed me a puzzled look, but I shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. Inside, Masaru was mixing some brown powder into a big coffeepot.

"Hey," I simply said, but Masaru jumped. He turned around and stared at me with large eyes. I stepped forward and rubbed the back of my head, "It's Kaoru. And, um, sorry about that. Need help?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Masaru said brightly, "Thank you, though."

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket - the one that I picked up a couple of days ago - and put on the counter next to Masaru, "I believe this is yours. You dropped it on the floor on your second day. Don't worry," I gave her a gentle smile, trying to hide my lie that was coming up, "I didn't look at it."

My classmate took it and unfolded it. He only glanced at it before widening his eyes and quickly shredding the paper by hand, then throwing it away. I sweatdropped.

"Anyways," I continued, "You didn't tell us that you had another sister."

"Another... sister...?" he asked quizzically.

"Aki-chan," I nodded.

He sighed, "Look, Kaoru. There's something that I need to tell you. I decided that I need to tell you guys... Only Kyoya and Haruhi know, but..."

He quickly took off his wig - HIS WIG?! - and shook his - HER?! - long blonde hair, and looked up at me.

It was Aki-chan.

"Aki-chan..." I whispered, completely flabbergasted.

She gave me a look that said 'sorry', "It's Misaki. Hisakawa Misaki. Miyako and I are twin sisters!" she flashed a cheerful smile.

"I... what... so..." I stumbled over my own words, "... when are you going to tell the other Hosts about this?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. Then a look of alarm came onto her face, "Don't tell anyone! Okay? I'm trusting you with this secret! You can't even tell Hikaru, okay? Okay? GOT IT?!"

I held up my hands in defense, "I promise!"

Smiling, she said, "Good. Now, I need to get this wig back on. Shoo! Leave! I need to make coffee!"

She kicked me out of the kitchen, and I stumbled back into the music room. I could feel my flushed cheeks. As I sat down next to Hikaru, he glanced at me, "Are you okay, Kaoru?"

I nodded, "Sh - Masaru didn't need my help."

He nodded, still giving me a wary look. I leaned back, trying to stop my fluttering heart.

~Misaki~

"Welcome!"

All of the Hosts said together as squealing girls entered the music room. The Hosts and I all separated into our own places, entertaining our guests. Today was the third day that Miyako was able to come to school but refused the invitation to come to the Host Club.

I'm getting worried.

"Masaru-kun, you look so handsome today!" one of my guests said, referring to the knight cosplay that all of the Hosts were wearing.

I beamed at her, "Really?" My voice dropped to a more softer, shy whisper as I leaned closer to her, "I don't really like dressing up. I only did this because I knew that _you_ would be here."

She blushed, "Oh, you didn't have to! You're so sweet, Masaru-kun!"

Behind me, I could hear the Hitachiin twins and Honey whispering. "Ne," Hikaru started, "Did we ever decide on what type Masaru was?"

Suddenly, I could hear Tamaki's overly-obnoxious, loud voice, "You three are correct! Kyoya! What do customers normally say about my son?"

_'My son'?! _An angry nerve appeared on my forehead as I tried to continue my conversation with my guests. I looked at the three of my costumers, seeing that they were also distracted by how loud Tamaki was. I rested my gaze on a black-haired girl that I knew nothing about, except that her name was Emi. I smiled at her, "So, Emi-chan~"

Startled, she looked at me, "Y-yes, Masaru-kun?"

There was a sparkle in my eye as I asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

The other girls' attention was on me again, "Oh, can we play, too?"

From behind me, I heard Kyoya start to say, "Well, they have -"

"Hello?" an unfamiliar, male voice called out from the entrance of the music room, "Is this the Host Club?"

Tamaki magically glided across the floor without hitting anything and pulled out a red rose, "What an unusual guest! Tell me, sir, what is your type? The Lo -"

The guy rubbed the back of his head, obviously feeling awkward and embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'm actually looking for a Misaki. Is she here? Hisakawa?"

There was an alarm in my head that kept screaming, **_STRANGER DANGER. STRANGER DANGER._****_  
><em>**

I could hear murmurs as EVERYONE in the room turned their heads to look at me. I glanced at the Hosts. There was an amused smirk on Kyoya's face and an anxious look on Kaoru's. I took a deep breath and smiled at the stranger, "You must be looking for my sister. She's not here today."

A few puzzled looks came from the people around me. "But I thought that your sister's name is Miyako?" Honey's innocent voice asked.

"Oh, I have another sister, too," I replied.

A befuddled look came upon the new guy's face, "Oh... well, when can I talk to Misaki?"

I tilted my head, trying to quickly brainstorm an answer. I swallowed, "She doesn't go to school here. M - _Aki-chan_," - My eyes widened at my own words - "is very socially awkward. How about you wait until the club is over and I'll discuss this with you then? I'm in the middle of something," I said, glancing at the guests.

"Erm, okay?" the guy then left, leaving the entire room in an awkward silence.

"Let's play the 'Which one if Hikaru?' game!" two redheads break the ice, and conversations ensued again. I sighed in relief. I turned around and chatted to my guests again, and for a few minutes everything was okay.

Until I saw my sister standing silently in the doorway.

I could tell that she was fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I'm really sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. :\ I had a bit of a struggle with this chapter for some odd reason.**

**This is actually one of my faster updates. Is it weird that I tend to write when I'm really upset? See, I have a really sucky home life. Not as bad as some people have it, but to quote The Perks of Being a Wallflower, _"I won't tell them that people are starving in China or anything like that because it wouldn't change the fact that they were upset. And even if somebody else has it much worse, that doesn't really change the fact that you have what you have." _**

**So, I'm going to close the polls for who Misaki should end up with by the time I post the ninth chapter. So, basically, that means your last chance to vote is right now! I have a poll on my profile, but you can also vote by reviewing or PMing me. If you want to change your vote, make sure you tell me! So far, the votes are:**

**Kyoya x Misaki - 10**

**Kaoru x Misaki - 6**

**Kyoya x Misaki x Kaoru - 3**

**OC x Misaki - 1**

**Tamaki x Misaki - 1**

**Hikaru x Misaki - 1**

**Mori x Misaki - 1**

**Thank you, everyone, for your votes! :D  
><strong>

**So, I would love to hear some plot/story suggestions from you guys. I mean, I know what I've been planning to write, but I would love to know what you guys want to happen! On that note, someone PM'ed me and asked for a one-shot thing about Kyoya's and Misaki's interactions as children, and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in it, too?**

**Please review, favorite, follow... you know the drill. If you have any questions about the story that you want to be answered, PM me! I'm more likely to reply that way. **

**Can't wait to hear from you guys! Oh, I forgot to mention - this story obtained over 50 reviews! I'm so excited! I thought that I would need to post, like, ten more chapters for this to happen! I'm so happy and just. like. I'm floating with bubbles, people, I'm floating in the sky with freaking bubbles. For goodness' sake, I feel like Misaki when she's gotten a mountain of chocolate cupcakes! :D **

***tosses virtual candy at readers***

**EDIT: So, a big thank you to a Guest and Minuky K for pointing out my mistake in this chapter, about Miyako finding out that Haruhi is a girl again. **


	9. Get Rid of Miyako's Fear of Water!

**Fun Fact #2: Misaki was never, ever meant to be part of this story. She was supposed to be part of this other story called Take a Breath, Take a Bow. Since she's become so important in this story, and it'd be so WRONG for me to keep her in that story without bringing along Miyako (who wouldn't fit in, and that would be wrong, too), there might be... something interesting coming up later on. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

~Miyako~

I was walking to the Host Club, determined to just make it through the day. Just for Misaki. I need to support her. I'm her twin. I need to do this.

At least, that was my excuse.

I didn't really know if I didn't want to be away from that club, or be there every day because of... that red-headed fool who I despise.

Suddenly, I bumped into a tall figure. I fell to the ground and rubbed my head, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I was spacing out and I -" I looked up, and I saw him.

No, not _him._ In fact, that certain Hitachiin twin would be my savior if he would appear right now. Instead, in front of me was a brown-haired fool that I also despise. At least it wasn't his brother...

"Sota-kun," I whispered, my voice barely audible - even to me.

"Miyako," he nodded curtly, but I could see amusement in his eyes.

_'Hey, Blondie.'_

"What..." I shook my head, blinked several times, and looked at him again. This couldn't be real, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Trying to find Misaki. Any idea where she is?"

_'You're pathetic. You should be more like your sister.'_

My eyes widened, "No... why do you need to see her?"

"Reasons," he shrugged, his eyes not leaving mine.

_'You don't belong here.'_

The shock inside of me slowly grew into irritation, "Well, I need to get going. Have a good afternoon, Sota-kun."

"Same back to you, Blondie."

_'Get out of here!'_

I started running.

The memories I tried to push away came back to me. Back when Misaki and I... Why was he back here? Did that mean that his brother - no. That couldn't be possible. _I shouldn't hold grudges, but..._ I thought to myself, _... I can't do this.__  
><em>

I would up in front of the double doors of Music Room #3. I tried to slow my breath and enter calmly. I couldn't make Misaki freak out, too. Slowly, I opened the door. Misaki was entertaining the guests, but her questioning eyes found mine right away. They seemed to ask, _"Are you okay?"_

No. I'm not.

Walking up to her, I tried to think of a way to break it to her. _Hey, you know that guy we were friends with a looong time ago? Yeah. Him. He's here. Possibly with his brother. _That wouldn't work. _MISAKI THERE IS AN EMERGENCY. RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT. _Nope, too much like Misaki.

My arms were grabbed by two pairs of hands. I glared at the two Hitachiin twins, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" they both said cheerfully.

I deadpanned, "But I'm going to get it right."

They both stood in front of me, wearing their green hats to hide which way that they parted their hair. I groaned and pointed to the twin on the right, "That's Hikaru." After responding, I quickly made my way to Misaki.

"Mi-chan!" my sister's worried eyes bore into mine, "Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Why did you come if you're sick! I'm already worrying a lot about you and -"

"Masaru," I said through my teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible to keep her customers from hearing us, "I need to talk to you."

She must've seen the desperation in my eyes, because she sighed and turned back to her guests, "I'm sorry, ladies. An important issue has come up. I'll be right back!"

"Oh, it's okay, Masaru-kun," one of the girls said.

A different one smiled, "We'll be okay!"

I practically dragged Misaki into one of the nearby, empty rooms. I took a deep breath before saying, "Sota-kun's here."

My blonde twin tilted her head, "Sota-kun? Who?"

My eyes widened as I gaped at her, utterly shocked, "You... forgot about him?" _The guy you used to have a crush on?_ I mentally added._  
><em>

Misaki smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Miyako. Could you tell me about him? WAIT. IS HE A GUY YOU LIKE? NO I REFUSE TO TALK ABOUT HIM."

"Oh," the word slipped through my mouth. My heart dropped to my stomach. Should I tell Misaki about him again? Or would it be better if she doesn't remember?

After all, he broke her heart.

I swallowed, "Misaki?" my voice sounded so surprisingly small. For some reason I couldn't fathom, I felt my eyes sting.

She looked at me with concern, "Mi-chan? You okay?"

"I'm..." I swallowed hard, "I'm going to go home now. I'm tired."

"I'll go with you!" she exclaimed cheerfully, trying to brighten up the air.

I don't know what I'm going to do with her.

~Hikaru~

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" asked Kaoru, his eyebrows furrowed together, worry obvious in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "We just need to get them for Tono's master plan. Are you scared that they'll wake up like Kyoya?" Amusement filled my voice.

"No! I just..." my twin sighed. We both reached to knock on the door at the same time, and a maid answered.

"Oh!" her eyes widened, "It's you two again! Are you looking for the two mistresses?"

Before I could say anything, Kaoru spoke up, "Yeah. Do you mind showing us to their rooms?"

She nodded and grinned, "Those two girls finally have dates! I never thought this day would happen..." she said to herself.

Kaoru and I both coughed. "No!" he objected, "It's not like that!"

"Kaoru," I quietly asked him, "What is she talking about? Two girls?"

He stared at me blankly as we walked, "Uhh..."

The maid stopped in front of a room and bowed, "They're still sleeping," she gave us a mischievous look, "Don't do anything naughty!" she fled and left us alone in the hallway.

Kaoru and I glanced at each other, silently willing the other to open the door. I sighed and knocked softly. No response. I slowly twisted the doorknob and peeked in. Kaoru leaned forward, looking inside, too.

One of the windows was open, and a draft was blowing the curtains softly. The room was dimly lit. The floor wasn't spotless clean - there were a few things left on the floor, like a couple of books and a few pieces of clothing.

It felt like we were invading something sacred.

A groan came from the bed, and I realized that there were two big lumps on the bed.

_Wait,_ I mentally asked myself, _I get that they're twins, but they still sleep together? But - aren't they too old for that? They're a boy and a girl!_

"Hey..." the blonde girl slowly lifted herself up and looked down at her sibling, "Mi-chan, wake up."

_That's not... that's not Miyako?_

Another head - another girl with long, golden hair - from out of the blankets, "Ugh, Misaki, tell Jane to give us five more minutes."

The other girl - Misaki? The sister that Masaru said he also had? - yawned and started speaking without looking at Kaoru and I, "Jane, please wake -" she turned around and her eyes widened.

It was Masaru. WITH LONG HAIR. AS A GIRL.

"KAORU?! HIKARU?!" she grabbed the blanket and held it close to her chest, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO PERVERTS DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF OUR BEDROOM?"

Miyako snapped up and her weary, blue eyes were as wide as saucers as they landed on me, "H... Hikaru?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" they screamed simultaneously, throwing pillows at us.

"Oi!" I covered my face. Suddenly, our two maids appeared out of nowhere. Each one grabbed one of the twins - twins SISTERS - and pulled them out of bed. Did our maids follow us here? Whatever. My mood had gone downhill and I felt irritated, "Let's go."

"Wait, where are you taking us?!" yelled Miyako. It took all of my willpower to not look back at her and see those beautiful eyes of hers again. _Wait, beautiful?_

"It's a secret," Kaoru said cheerfully, though as I glanced at him, I could see a dusting of red on his cheeks.

Does he like Miyako, too?

Realizing what I just thought, I blushed myself, _No! I don't like that idiot blonde. That's... that's stupid._

_But..._ I gave in and looked back at her, and seeing the exasperation on her face, I felt something flutter in my stomach.

~Miyako~

"No," Misaki shook her head yet again at a swimsuit. And, once again, this bikini was actually really pretty, and I would wear it if it were my choice. One of the Hitachiins' maids grabbed another and held it up. Misaki's response was the same.

"Look, Misaki," I tried to talk to my twin, "I don't know why we have to do this, and I seriously we hope that we're just modeling or something, but the swimsuit is going to be on my body, so... can't _I_ pick it out?"

She looked at me, disbelief and horror painted on her face, "What?! But - but wHAT IF YOU PICK OUT SOMETHING REVEALING AND THOSE PEDOPHILES TRY TO EAT YOU AGAIN?!"

I sweatdropped, "...what?"

"The cake! The classroom! First day!" Misaki flailed her arms as random words spilled out of her mouth.

I picked up the bathing suit that she declined earlier, "Here, I'm going to wear this. Now find something for yourself."

Pulling back the curtains to one of the showers, I closed it and started changing into the bikini, staying a good distance from the actual showerhead - just in case it turns on without me noticing. Once I was done, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty neat. The top was layered with ruffles, and it was white and blue. The bottom was also blue and white, and it was like a mini-skirt. As I looked at myself, I dazed off. Thank goodness I shaved my legs yesterday. Oh, and look, there was still a scar near my naval from when I was a young girl, and I had tripped flat on my face and a rock cut my stomach. But that's a completely different story.

I stepped out of the shower and saw that Misaki had already changed - she was wearing a nice, tropical looking one-piece. Green and blue really looked nice on her. I smiled at her, and she gave me a slightly-annoyed smile back. Quickly, I found a rubber band and put my hair in a (super messy) ponytail.

Misaki and I stepped out together, and we immediately spotted the Hosts.

Not to mention that I realized where we were.

"We're..." my eyes widened and I forced myself to breathe, before I let loose a shriek, "We're in a waterpark?!"

~vVv~

I kept the towel wrapped snug around me, "No."

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to pull me towards the water, but I stood my ground, eyes narrowed at them. Suddenly, Tamaki joined them as they continued to bother me.

"Don't you want to go swimming?"

"We'll go in the shallow end!"

"You know my answer," I turned around and headed to the table where Kyoya was, plopping down on a seat. I grabbed a cup of water and drank from it, "Ne, Kyoya, do you know why we had to come to a waterpark? Or, at least, do you know why _I _was dragged along?"

The Shadow King only slightly moved his head to look at me, a glare coming off his glasses. His voice was grumpy, exhausted, and possibly even deadly, "Why don't you ask Tamaki?"

Without making it obvious, I tried to slowly scoot away from him.

"Mi-chan!"

I blinked and turned around to see Honey waving at me. After getting over the fact that he used my sister's nickname for me, I beamed at him. He looked super cute in his swimming shorts and a little float around him, "Good morning, Honey-sempai!"

He bounced over to me, and looked up at me with his sweet, hazel eyes, "Do you want to go swimming with me?"

I stiffened. Hiding it, I plastered on my fake smile, "Oh, I don't really feel like swimming."

Disappointment was obvious on his face, but his eyes quickly brightened, "Do you want to play tag?"

"Sure!"

"We want to play, too!" the Hitachiin twins appeared right next to me. Hikaru was the brother closest to me. Trying not to look at him, I inched away.

Tamaki struck a pose, "Count me in! I love commoner's games! HARUHI!~"

"Can I be the seeker?" Honey looked up at me with those adorable eyes again. I was about say yes when Hikaru and Kaoru also said that they wanted to be it. Tamaki objected and said that he deserved to be the first seeker.

I sighed, "Okay, how about... Hikaru... starts counting and we all hide?"

Hikaru gave a triumphant smirk before closing his eyes. Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru, and I sprinted off like deer.

I kept running and running, but I couldn't find a good hiding place. Hikaru called out, yelling that he was done counting.

You know how, that at every pool, they have a sign that says all of the rules? There's one rule that's at every pool and waterpark: No running. There are also a few markings on the floor that warn you if you're at the deep end of the pool. Unfortunately, I don't read signs that much.

Just as I was about to turn right to avoid running straight into the pool, I slipped on a puddle.

I fell forwards.

_Splash!_

Into the water.

No.

I forced my eyes to open, even though the chlorine stung like crazy. I flailed my arms, trying to get back to the surface, but... _I can't. I can't do it. I can't do it! Why? Why is it so hard?_

I knew I shouldn't open my mouth, but my lungs were straining so hard that I had to. Instead of precious air, water intoxicated with chemicals to keep it clean entered my windpipe.

My vision was so blurry...

Everything was dark...

Up... there... I could see a few rays of sunlight.

And... a silhouette...

_I can't._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So internet just crashed on me while I was writing my author's note, and I had just finished writing this really long backstory about me and my tramautizing experiences with water... so, basically, Miyako's fear of water is a self-insert. But yeah. I'm not going to write it all up again. If you're curious, feel free to message me. Oh, and sorry that this chapter wasn't all that good. I keep feeling like everyone is OOC...**

**Now, about the poll! First off, you guys are CRAZY. One review will say, "Please Kaoru x Misaki", then the next will say "I'm voting for Kyoya", then the next will say, "Kaoru x Misaki or else I'll die."**

**This is a really hard decision.**

**But I've come to an answer, with all the votes and my personal choice...**

**Misaki will end up with...**

**Hey, did I mention that in a different story, she was supposed to end up with Kaoru, but since that story isn't going to happen, aLL OF MY CUTE, FUZZY PlaNs wItH HeR anD KAoRU aRE aLl GOnE. *cough***

**There was no choice except to do Kaoru x Misaki x Kyoya. Until, of course, she might actually fall in love and choose one of them... But until then, it's those two! (But *whispers* did I ever mention that there will be a sequel to this story? I did, didn't I?)**

**Thank you to everyone who voted! I'm so glad that you all like Misaki (you guys should start a fan club with all da love) Sorry that she didn't appear a lot in this chapter...**

**What will happen to Miyako? Please review, favorite, follow... that sort of thing. It inspires me to write! **

**(P.S. - I was thinking of writing this one-shot sort of thing about Misaki's and Kyoya's interactions as children (trust me, there was more than what was there a couple of chapters ago), but I was wondering if you guys would be interested in that sort of thing? Please tell me!)**


	10. Wake Up and Shoot for the Stars!

**Fun Fact #3: Originally, Miyako was going to be named Misaki, and Misaki was going to be named Umeko. This has to do with the definitions of the names (which could lead to a huge spoiler alert?). In the end, I changed it because it just... sounded better. Misaki is just really fun to say, and Misaki is a fun person. **

**Besides, I like to imagine that when they were children, their parents would call them both "Mi-chan", and so then cute, little Misaki would suddenly declare that her nickname was "Aki-chan"... ahh, that would be such a cute scene. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

~Miyako~

_"Oi. Little twin sister, you okay?"_

My twin sister. I remember her.

_"Mi-chan! Mi-chan..."_

It's pitch black.

_"... believe in spirits? I don't need to be a spirit! I have Mi-chan!"_

Am I dead?

_"You're crazy... let's be crazy together!"_

Why do I keep hearing her voice?

_"Uwaaaaah! Really? Well? How did it go?"_

My chest hurts.

_"MIYAKO."_

Get her out of my head.

_"OI! Blondie! W-wake up!"_

That wasn't her.

I seriously had to hear his voice even when I'm dead? Death sucks.

Someone's pounding on my chest. This seriously hurts! Dumb people...

I started choking on some water, and my eyes snapped open. Huddling around me, all of the Hosts were watching me in concern. Before I finished coughing and could push the wet hair out of my eyes, someone grabbed in the king of mama bear hugs.

"Mi -Miyako, I - I - I -" Misaki's voice faded into sobbing.

_Wet hair._

"What's..." I looked at the Hosts. Kyoya pushed his glasses up to hide his eyes behind a glare, Honey was in tears, Kaoru wasn't looking at me... "What's going on?" Trying to control the panicking feeling I had, I continued, "Why - why am I wet?"

"You drowned," stated Kyoya.

Misaki and Honey were crying even harder. Honey came and joined the hug, too, his wide, teary eyes looking up at me as he asked, "Do you feel okay, Mi-chan?"

"I - I..." My own eyes became blurry, "I don't know." I glanced down at the blonde bundle of hair resting against my chest. My sister's arms were wrapped around me like a python. A silent python.

"Ne, Misaki, you okay? I -" Before I could continue, I fell into a coughing fit. Kyoya pulled out his phone and started dialing a number, "You should go to a hospital. I'll call my driver."

I felt Misaki pull away. Confused, I turned to look at him, "Wait, what? But I thought I'm okay now?"

He sighed, "Haven't you heard of secondary drowning? You're a first year, correct? You should already know this information."

"...huh?" My sister, the Hitachiin twins, and I all said.

"Even after they are given CPR -"

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew," I shuddered.

Misaki shot a worried look at me, "Miyako?"

"I really need to use the restroom," I stood up, "Excuse me, please." I walked off without another word before any of them could say something.

I walked along the trail, trying to ignore the birds chirping and the little sounds that seemed so loud when you're alone. My mind wandered off until I stopped in front of a sign. The path broke off into two directions. Searching the sign, I couldn't find the way to the restroom.

Suddenly, I heard slow footsteps behind me. Sighing, I turned around, "Misaki, I -"

Instead of familiar blue, my eyes were met with amber.

~Misaki~

I sat on the ground, close to the area where Mi-chan woke up.

That was terrifying.

Seeing Miyako, unconcious, not breathing... The panic that had flooded my veins left, leaving me exhausted. But... I should've went with her to the restroom, to make sure she was safe. But before I could, one of the Hitachiin twins (I think it was Hikaru?) stood up and silently followed after her. If it were a normal day, I would've been upset, but...

I should probably tell Mi-chan. Before it's too late.

I'm a horrible sister.

"Ne," I looked up, startled. Hurriedly, I tried to blink away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. The other Hitachiin twin stood in front of me, holding out a glass of water, "You look tired. Do you want this?"

Hesitantly, I took the water and had a small sip. I held the cup in my two hands, staring at the clear water.

"Are you okay?" My eyes shot up and I saw Kaoru peering at me, as if he were trying to figure me out. Good luck on that.

"Yeah, I..." I tried to say cheerfully, but my voice dwindled, "...I'm just..." I placed down the glass, "It's hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

My eyes widened slightly, blinking slowly before I snapped back into focus, "Well... I thought... I really thought Miyako was - that she was - you know - she was dead, and - and I was so scared," was my vision becoming blurry? I shut my eyes, "I felt so alone."

Arms wrapped around me. My eyes snapped open and a furious blush appeared on my cheeks as I looked at the redhead embracing me. I smiled softly. And hugged him back. The tears started to fall and I sobbed on his shoulder.

It was so unmanly and girly, but...

It felt right.

Just Kaoru and me.

"Ne," I spoke up, "Can I tell you something...?"

Kaoru glanced over at me, "Sure."

Out of nowhere, I suddenly remembered something that Mi-chan would always say when we were younger.

_"Shoot for the stars, Aki-chan," she smiled and held my hand. With a giggle, she added, "Besides, with your horrible aim, you'd end up on the moon! Congrats!"_

"I'm - I - eto," I swallowed and tried to talk properly, "I haven't told Miyako yet, and I know I should, but I don't know how she'd react. Like, she'd be freaking out. After all, that's how I was when I found out and it was really horrible and I don't know if I should even tell her, and I should just get to the point. When Miyako still had her fever, I felt really really sick so I was brought to the hospital and after some tests, it turns out I have this... thing... that's hard to explain... and I'm going to -"

"Misaki," said Kyoya, earning a glare from me as he interrupted the conversation at the wORST POSSIBLE TIME. He pushed up his glasses and looked at Kaoru, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Why, yes, yes you -" he gazed over at me and I gasped.

I could tell.

He knew my secret.

~Hikaru~

"Misaki, I -"

Her shocked eyes landed on my face. Before she could speak, I took a few steps and gathered her in my arms.

I didn't want to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Super sorry that it took longer than usual to update, and also I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than my recent ones and it's so... boring and OOC and for goodness' sake, I wish I could just delete it and find a different way to continue the plot.**

**I have a few things I think I've ought to tell you, though:**

**1.) I made a new Fictionpress account! I'm going to be writing an original story, and can I tell you something? Misaki was actually just a practice character for me to practice a personality, like roleplaying, persay. I'm going to start writing that in a few days, so if you might be interested in an original story, check out Picandy on FP!**

**2.) The island I'm living on is currently going through a really bad storm, so we might lose power and I might end up not being able to write and update in a few days, then I'll end up losing all my ideas... et cetera. I'm sorry.**

**3.) School is starting up again, and I'm going to be busy. I joined this AVID thing at my school, so I'm going to be spending more time on schoolwork. Also, writing contests are coming up, so I'm going to be doing a few. For those of you who don't know, I'm also participating in National Novel Writing Month in November, so if I don't update much in that time... you've been warned.**

**I'm telling you these things so I won't forget it later. Please forgive me for writing such a crappy chapter!**


	11. Misaki's Heart

**Fun Fact #4: Originally, Misaki wasn't going to have a love interest, because I wanted the story to focus on Miyako and Hikaru. I swear, Misaki has a mind of her own. She's stubborn, crazy, slightly annoying at times, overexcited, and of course all the boys are attracted to her! Wait, that was jut describing myself... except that last one. T^T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

~Miyako~

_"Ne, Misaki," I sat on the couch right next to my sister and rested my head on my shoulder. Glancing at the book she was reading, I couldn't recognize the language, __"Is that English?"_

_She nodded, and her eyebrows furrowed a little bit in concentration, "Yeah. It's sort of hard to read, though."_

_"If you went to my school, you'd be the smartest person there!" I declared, "Why did you decide to be homeschooled, again? I think it's really silly. I wish you went to middle school with me."_

_Misaki's eyes lit up, "It would be so much fun! We could play tricks on all of our classmates, and I could finally -" suddenly, the spark in her eyes died, " - never mind."_

_"What?" I asked, "Tell me!"_

_"Tell you what?" my twin blinked innocently._

_"Don't play dumb on me," I poked her, "Is it about a guy?"_

_"EHHHH?!" Misaki stared at me in shock, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"  
><em>

_I smirked, "Lucky guess. Now, tell me about him!"_

_"I..." Misaki looked at the book lying on her lap, "I'd rather not talk about it. You'll understand when you're my age."_

_I scoffed, "Wait a moment - wait, wait, wait, waaaaiiittt - okay, let's say a few minutes passed. I'm your age. Now, do tell."_

_Misaki laughed, then she grew solemn, "You see, we were really good friends. He's a grade above us. And no, I didn't like him in THAT way. He was a nerd, and it seemed he knew everything," Misaki gestured to the book she was holding, "He even suggested this book to me when he was, like, nine? I loved competing with him. It was fun. But... you know how, like, when someone does something unforgivable, it's so hard to forgive them?"_

_I was about to nod, but then I shook my head._

_She sighed, "Well, that's what happened. And I still want to be friends with him, but I feel like I hate him so much now. It sucks."_

_"What does that have to do with not going to school with me, exactly?" I asked._

_"Well," she fiddled with her thumbs, "I don't want to go because I'll see him there. Besides," she looked at me and gave a strained smile, "the stuff they teach at our grade level is way too easy. I'd rather stay homeschooled."_

_At the time, I felt like I would never understand how she felt._

~vVv~

I didn't want to care about him.

I wanted to hate him.

But...

Hikaru was so close.

He didn't remember me. Not as that annoying girl who confessed to him in a stupid love letter. Maybe, maybe I had another chance - maybe I could actually -

I quickly placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. There was an unreadable expression on his face, and I didn't have the time to figure it out before I turned away. Of course, my clumsiness had to get in the way of my exit and I tripped over nothing. Nothing! I let out a little yelp, then I felt Hikaru's hand grasp mine and he pulled me towards him. I gathered my balance and looked back at him.

There was a nice smile on his face and he laughed, "You're such a klutz."

Blushing furiously, I protested, "No, I'm not!"

Out of nowhere, his smile dissipated into a frown, "Don't do that again."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "It's part of my daily plan to trip over thin air."

"No, I mean -" he ran a hand through his hair, "Never mind. Let's go back."

We started heading back. I wasn't going to say anything, and I sort of hoped that he did noticed, yet I hoped that he didn't notice, but...

He was still holding my hand.

~Misaki~  
>~a week or so later~<p>

It was October-November weather. A cold front had come, and it was freezing.

It should've been, at least.

I woke up sweating, feeling an icky, way-too-hot feeling from inside of me. This was too weird! I rubbed my temples and glanced at the time. _6:37. _It wasn't too early to get ready for school, right?

Miyako wasn't awake yet. I stared at her for a moment. I should tell her. At least, I should tell her that three times in the past week, I felt so dizzy that I almost fainted and had to be sent to the school nurse.

Carefully, I got out of bed as not to wake my twin up. When I stood up, I felt so nauseous. I almost fell over. Not again. I gripped onto the counter of the bedside drawer, taking slow, deep breaths.

Something wasn't right about that day.

I knew it.

The morning flew by, and school was boring. I plastered on a fake smile to wear throughout the day, but from Miyako's worried glances, I could tell that it wasn't fooling her.

_Physical exams... physical exams..._

Two words were repeated throughout the day. Was it because physical exams were tomorrow? Yeah. That was it.

Lunchtime came around.

I couldn't eat. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I looked around at the other Hosts and my sister. Hikaru was teasing Miyako. Her face was tinted red. Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook. Honey was offering Haruhi cake. Tamaki was hovering over Haruhi.

Why was it so hot in here?

I quickly checked my forehead. Was it warm? Or were my hands cold? Or maybe my hands were warm too?

"Misa - Masaru?" my sister asked, "Are you okay? You haven't spoken at all."

Immediately, all pairs of eyes at our table were looking at me. Struggling to smile, I laughed lightly, "Oh, don't worry about it. It's just the cold weather getting to me."

Miyako opened her mouth to say something when I shot her a look. Ever so slightly, I shook my head.

Lunch ended. Classes started. Algebra II, Culture, English...

I reopened my eyes, snapping out of my daze for a moment. I blinked slowly, trying to process what was happening. Since when was I standing outside the restroom with a hall pass in my hands? My stomach was in turmoil, and I was glad that I didn't eat lunch. If I did, I would definitely be even more sick.

Should I go to the school nurse? No... she would make me go home... I needed to stay with Miyako...

Mi-chan...

Why was time moving so fast?

It felt like there was a bug in my chest, sort of. It was crawling around. It hurt. My right arm hurt. Was I writing too much? Why why why why. Why was this happening to me?

I needed to go home. I wanted to go home.

I couldn't leave Mi-chan.

Besides, I had to be here for Host Club...

"MASARU HISAKAWA!"

My head snapped up and I stared at my teacher in shock, "Y-yes?"

"Do you feel sick? I have been calling your name but you didn't notice. Would you like to be sent to the school nurse?"

"NO!" I blurt out without thinking. All of my classmates were staring at me in surprise. I scanned the classroom for Miyako's eyes - but wait, no she wasn't in this class. It was too advanced for her. I took a deep breath and looked back at the teacher. Giving her a charming smile, I said, "I apologize. Truly, I don't feel sick. I would like to stay in class and listen to your amazing lessons."

The woman kept blinking and staring at me before saying something, but I couldn't hear. I sat back down. I was so lightheaded...

Classes ended. Host Club started.

Or rather, a Host Club meeting. Miyako wasn't there. Of course.

Tamaki had a chalkboard out, and was discussing something about tomorrow.

_Masaru... disguise... girls... Misaki... identity... Haruhi... exams... private rooms..._

I couldn't catch anything else.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" one of the Hosts asked. I snapped out of my daze and I glanced at the worried faces around me. Which one of them asked? Was it Kyoya? Tamaki? Kaoru? Ugggghhh.

The pain in my chest.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly.

Did it hurt even more?

"Are you sure?" asked Kyoya. So it was him.

I nodded. Honey came up to me, holding his pink stuffed rabbit, and asked, "Do you want to play tag, Aki-chan?"

Would it be too out of character for me to say no?

"Sorry, Honey-sempai," I apologized sincerely, "I want to get a snack. Would you like strawberries?"

The look of disappointment on his face quickly morphed into a bright smile, "Yes! Could I have cake, too?"

Smiling, I nodded. I went over to the kitchen.

Leaning against the wall, I felt out of breath for some reason. Maybe I should really go home. After all, Mi-chan was there and -

I just needed to get this snack first.

I stood up straight again and walked over to the refrigerator. I quickly grabbed a leftover slice of cake and strawberries. After rinsing the strawberries, I put them in a bowl and carried it on one hand, the cake in the other.

Just stepping out of the kitchen.

That's when I felt it.

My heart. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

I dropped the two pieces of chinaware and fell to my knees, attracting the attention of the Hosts.

Suddenly, a tall shadow was in front of me. Kyoya squatted and put his hands on my shoulders, "Where does it hurt?"

"I - I -"

"Misaki, don't forget to breathe," instructed Kyoya. He was silent for a few moments while I attempted to catch my breath, "Now, where does it hurt?"

"My - my chest..." I managed to stutter out. My eyes widened as I realized, "... my heart."

_Miyako_.

I was so stupid.

_I'm so sorry._

This was obvious. I should've realized that something bad was going to happen after the last time I almost fainted.

_I should've told her._

_I'm so dumb._

That's when everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! (if you see any mistakes, please point them out. I was too lazy to edit) I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys. D: And sorry that we didn't have excited and crazy Misaki today. D:**

**The Hisakawa twins are just magnets for trouble, aren't they? I decided to rush things just a tiny, tiny, tiiiiinnny bit. After all, this was going to happen next chapter... but lucky you guys! Next chapter, Hikaru and Miyako go on a da -**

**Wait ignore that. SORRY BUT THAT WAS A SPOILER**

**Anyways, I've never experienced nor seen someone else experience a heart attack. I just did research. And I probably was very inaccurate. But hey, I tried? **

**Writing scenes like this sort of scares me. I have a very high chance of getting diabetes, and heart problems run on my dad's side of the family, since they have have high blood pressure - my dad, too. I think that my great-grandmother died from a serious heart disease? Yeah. So, thinking that someday, this might affect me... yeah.**

**So today, I was listening to and downloading all of my favorite anime openings. I have to say, I've been addicted to Amnesia's and Diabolik Lovers' openings, but when I listened to Clannad After Story's... let's just say that I was attacked by the FEELS. Not to mention that I've been keeping these songs on repeat for the entire time I was writing this chapter, and every time another song started, I'd be like "FEEELLLSSS STOPPPP ITTTT", no matter how many times I've listened to the song.**

**Talking about anime, do any of you have favorite animes that you think I might like? I've been looking for a good anime, but I can't find one. If you look at my profile, I have a list of the anime I've been watching/have watched. **

**So! I haven't done this before, but I guess I'll reply to some of your reviews (since I'm horrible at this, and I'm horrible at PMing, too). Here are some replys to the reviews on Chapter 9 & 10:**

**Cookie-chan: **Let me start off with I FREAKING LOVE YOU OKAY YOU ARE SUPER SWEET. And you managed to stay with this story since the very beginning, even though I'm unpredictable with updating! Thank you so much for your encouragement! Haha, I won't tell! :3 Though, I am very, very evil (as you will be able to tell in a few chapters, when Misaki - oh wait never mind)

**Reader-chan: **Thank you! I hope that you're still sticking with the story. :)

**kisshuismylife: **First off, I love your stories! I mean, I'm horrible at keeping up with your updates, but from what I've read (which isn't really a lot), I've really enjoyed. Thank you for reading my story!

**aaa17: **I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story so far! I'm just hoping that when it's revealed who Misaki will end up with, everyone will be happy. Thank you for your support!

**SmolderingBlackRose: **Can I just say that I love "Don't Be Trapped By Dogma", and when I saw your review, I was fangirling and super excited like the fangirl I am? I really admire you and your writing! Thank you for reading and enjoying my story! I'm actually writing Misaki's and Kyoya's interactions as kids now, and I'm happy that you like Misaki!

**CeruleanCat: **You didn't notice from the anime? Just joking, just joking. I honestly don't think that the twins are truly perverts, but that it's a show that they put on. I don't know.

**Amandalucia: **I think so too! That is, until I remember about Kaoru and I just can't make a decision as a writer. thank you for your support! I've actually never been in AVID before, but I think it'd be sort of easy for me. Can I just admit that I was sort of insulted and disappointed when I was asked to join, because I'm actually a straight-A student, except when I first transferred to my school, but I guess that my exam scores weren't up to par... *sigh*

**cookiemonkey123: **Thank you! xD I understand how you feel, and I'm super sorry for making you feel that way! I get that feeling all the time when reading!

**Even though there has been some recent reviews to other chapters, and I would've replied to those, too, but I knew that if I did, I would want to reply to ALL of the reviews, and I simply don't have the time to do that. Thank you for reading, and please stay in tune for the rest of the chapters!**


	12. Full of Fear

**Fun Fact #5: Miyako's and Misaki's parents both work in the movie/TV industry - their father runs Hisakawa Production Company, which produces top-rated films and stuff like that. Their mother is an actress and part-time model.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

~Miyako~

_"...keep your head up, and make it to me."_

I was too shocked to cry.

My iPhone slipped out of my hands. I felt completely frozen. I didn't want to move. I wanted to imagine that the call that Kyoya just gave me was a prank, or a dream, or something.

My sister did not just have a heart attack.

There was no reason for her to have a heart attack.

She couldn't have.

With a sense of urgency, I removed the headphones from around my neck. Glancing at my iPhone, which still had _Make It to Me_ by Sam Smith on pause, I tried to think rationally while gathering some things to bring to the hospital.

Should I go to the hospital and beat the crap out of the Host boys for not taking care of her?

Should I call my parents and wait for them before going to the hospital, then watch as they possibly beat the crap out of the Host boys for not taking care of the heir to their company?

Eh, I'll go with the first one.

Rushing out of my room and through the hallways, I quickly instructed one of my parents' maids to get my driver.

The poor girl had a look of confusion on her face and she stuttered, "Um, ano, he's still waiting for Misaki at the school..."

I facepalmed. He wasn't here? Okay. Guess I'll call a taxi and -

Oh goodness.

No.

I ran to one of the windows and saw the rain outside. It wasn't even that bad - I would surely get drenched if I went out there, but it wasn't a thunderstorm.

But there was no way I could even walk out of my porch in this weather.

Falling to my knees, I wondered why I wasn't the one who got into an accident. I'm more accident-prone than Misaki. Besides, she was braver. She could go through anything and still protect me. Well, I - Miyako Hisakawa - I couldn't do any of that.

I needed my older sister.

~Kaoru~

_15 minutes passed._

It felt like forever. The entire Host Club - minus Haruhi. She had stayed home instead of going to Host Club, as she had seen the weather reports - was in the waiting room together. It seemed like we were all holding our breaths and remaining quiet. As if we thought that if we uttered a single word, the chances of Misaki surviving would decrease.

_5 more minutes passed._

Another infinity passed by. Honey-sempai looked as if he was about to cry. Kyoya had pulled out his laptop and was furiously typing something in it.

_Another five minutes._

Tono retreated to his corner of gloom. For once, I could understand how he felt and I wanted my own corner to grow mushrooms. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated.

"Does anyone else think," Hikaru broke the silence, causing all of the Hosts to stare at him, "that it's strange that Miyako hasn't come yet?"

I blinked, soaking in what my brother said. Then I added, "Yeah. Doesn't she only live a few minutes away?"

"It's raining," surprisingly, it was Mori who spoke.

"Poor Mi-chan," Honey held onto his Usa-chan tighter, "She's probably scared!"

Tamaki came out of his corner, but he seemed like a crumpled mess, "My two poor daughters! Mommy, what are we going to do?"

"Excuse me? Hisakawa-san is conscious now and would like to see her family. Are any of her family members here?"

A chorus of "no"s rang around the room. The nurse, dressed in a completely gray outfit, raised an eyebrow, "Then what are all of you doing here?"

"We're her friends!" Honey cheerfully said.

I stood up, "Could we see her?"

She sighed, but a gentle smile appeared on her face, "Why not? Please follow me."

I sighed in relief and started walking, then I noticed that Hikaru was just standing there and wasn't following me, "Aren't you coming, Hikaru?"

He shook his head, "I need to do something. I'll be right back."

Before I could respond, he dashed out. I would've questioned him more if I had the chance, but... I glanced at the patiently waiting nurse, and I realized that I had to check on Misaki first.

I thought to myself, _Good luck with Miyako, Hikaru._

~Miyako~

_Breathe in, breathe out... breathe in, breathe out.. now, open the door._

I was well equipped - an ankle-length raincoat covered me, and I had a large umbrella in hand. Nodding to myself, I opened the front door and jumped back in shock.

Hikaru was standing there.

He was mostly dry - but a few strands up wet hair stuck to his face. A determined look was on his face, but I could tell that he was just as surprised as I was to see him in front of me.

He stepped forward and wrapped me in his embrace.

Unable to stop myself, I hugged him back. I started to cry. I felt his hand smooth my hair - just like Misaki whenever I was sad. This only made me cry harder.

"It's okay," he muttered against my hair, "Misaki's awake."

I slightly moved away from him and stared at him in joyous surprise, "Oh my stars! That's great! I - I -" Pathetically, I burst into tears again. Patiently, Hikaru didn't speak while I cried, but he did hand me a handkerchief. When I was able to stop bawling and wipe away my tears, he smiled at me, "Do you want to go see her?"

"Yeah, I -" I took another glance outside the door, which we had accidentally left open the whole time. ...whoops. "It's raining. I can't go out there."

He smirked at me, "You sure about that?"

Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and closed the door behind us.

"OH MY GOSH HIKARU HITACHIIN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW. YOU FORGOT THE UMBRELLA!" I flailed my arms and kicked my legs, my eyes watering as I panicked. However, I became frozen on the spot when I saw how Hikaru was staring at me.

"How do you always know?" his voice was low, and his eyes seemed to stare right through me. I stared at him, confused, until he continued, "Why do you always know which twin I am?"

I couldn't look away. _Because I care about you,_ I wanted to say. But I knew I couldn't say that.

"I... I just know."

Ruining the moment, I started to flail around, "OH GOSH OH MY STARS I'M GETTING WET. HIKARU, I -"

He was laughing, and I felt his grip on me tighten. I scowled, "Do you enjoy my terror? GET ME OUT OF THE RAIN. I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, EW EW EW."

He began to walk, and I buried my face into his shirt, trying my best not to get wet - though, that was sort of impossible... We reached the limo that he arrived in, and he opened the door and placed me on the seat. I scooted over and he sat next to me. I blushed and looked in the other direction.

And I realized.

Misaki used to be the only one who could keep me relatively calm whenever I got wet...

Are the tears coming again?

~Misaki~

I couldn't remember a thing.

Well, at least for a moment.

Then in all crashed down on me and I snapped my eyes open. Doctors (or nurses? They all wore similar clothing) were surrounding me, and they had genuine grins on their faces.

In a joking voice, one of them said, "Welcome back to the living, Hisakawa-san."

_Oh crap._

"Where's Miyako?" my voice was surprisingly hoarse.

"Who?" someone else asked.

"My..." I gazed around the room in a bit of a daze. I knew I was in a hospital... was it the one in the center of Tokyo, or the one nearby my house, "... sister..."

A kind-looking woman smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, dear, but we need to do a few tests on you before you can see family members. Please wait patiently."

Time seemed to pass by quickly after that. I hardly noticed anything happening until one of the nurses finally said she'll go get my family. When she came back, I was surprised by the Hosts and... my sister wasn't with them. Not even Haruhi. And was it me, or was there a Hitachiin twin missing?

"MY POOR DAUGHTER!~" Tamaki attempted to glomp me, but the nurse stopped him, "Shh! Don't be loud!"

The single Hitachiin twin appeared by my side, "Ne, how are you feeling?"

I looked at his parted hair and took a guess, "I'm feeling a bit... weird, Kaoru. How about you?"

He smiled, a relieved look in his eyes.

Kyoya finished talking to the nurse and walked over to the hospital bed, "Misaki."

I looked over at him. His expression seemed serious, but I couldn't really tell anything because his eyeglasses were glaring at me, "Because of your condition, the doctors suggested that you may possibly take oxygen therapy, or perhaps -"

Through clenched teeth, I interrupted, "Why are you talking about this in front of them?"

"Because they have a right to know," he pushed up his glasses.

"But - " I sighed, "Look, if you guys all know, you're going to tell Miyako. _I_ need to tell Mi-chan. But I need to wait a little bit and -"

"You haven't even told your sister?" seethed Kyoya. I was probably annoying him.

"Told Miyako what?" Honey asked innocently, holding Usa-chan near his face.

"Yeah, tell me what?" Miyako stood in the doorway of the room. Hikaru was standing behind her, looking a bit... embarrassed? Is that the word?

"Mi-chan!" I smiled brightly, "You're here! I'm so happy~"

She looked at the ground, letting her hair fall in front of her face. My stomach turned as I waited for my sister's anger to release.

"Why... why are you acting like that?" she snapped, looking up and glaring at me. Tears were sprouting in her eyes, "You... you almost died! You! Why are you so happy? I wasn't happy when I almost died! Why... why..."

I stared at her. I was half in shock and half in... fright. Kaoru touched my arm, and I glanced at him. He seemed worried. In fact, everyone in the room seemed worried.

I took a deep breath, "Miyako," I looked at her, hoping she could see the sincerity that I was feeling, "I'm so sorry."

I laughed bitterly, "I'm not happy. I'm rather ashamed. But, Mi-chan... no matter what we do..."

My tone of voice lowered as I stared at my lap, "...everyone has their own time. Everyone's gonna fall."

The room was deadly silent.

Swallowing, I continued, "That's why... I need to be strong. You need to be strong, too. We're in this together, aren't we? So - so can't I be happy? Can't I be happy that I have you to depend on?"

My sister had tears running down her cheeks. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Tamaki ushering everyone out of the room because it was "a sisterly bonding moment".

"But... I'm not strong..." Mi-chan closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking, "Onee-chan, I was so scared."

My voice was shaking and hardly above a whisper as I apologized, "I'm... I'm sorry, Miyako. Mi-chan, I - I should've told you. "

"Told me what?" she looked at me, slightly confused.

"But..." I closed my eyes, willing myself to be strong. For Miyako. I couldn't cry, "... not right now. I'll tell you on Culture Day, okay?"

"...that's a week from now..."

"I know," _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,_ I repeated silently to myself before saying, "I know."

"See you later, Aki-chan," said Miyako.

My eyes snapped open and I reached out towards her, "Wait, Mi-chan, I -"

The door closed.

I was alone.

~Hikaru~  
>~the next day~<p>

"Kaoru, do you really think that this is a good idea?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable holding the bouquet of flowers.

He grinned, "Of course! What else is there to do for the girl you like other than give her flowers and bring her on a date?"

"I suppose you're..." suddenly, I blushed and denied, "I don't have a crush on her!"

"Bro, it's obvious!" my twin was laughing.

I sighed, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, "I'm going now!"

Kaoru gave me a thumbs up, "Good luck!"

Under my breath, I muttered, "Thanks, I'll need it."

Later, standing in front of her house, I rang the doorbell. Slightly disappointed when a maid answered the door, I followed the servant through the rather empty-looking hallways. Every once in a while, there will be a family photo. My eyes widened when I saw their mother - isn't that a famous actress what's-her-name?! In another area, there were three large photos side-by-side. On the right, there was a tiny, blonde girl that I recognized as Misaki - she had the same pure joy in her eyes. On the left, Miyako was smiling in the direction of the camera, but she was looking _past_ the camera. It was as if she smiling to the person behind the camera - it was probably Misaki.

The center frame held a photo of them together, with Miyako being carried on Misaki's back. I smiled a bit at seeing Blondie's childish smile.

_"... I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow..." _a soft singing voice could be heard, softly echoing through the hallways. My eyes widened as I followed the sound to a door. The maid smiled at me and left.

_"So sick of this lonely air... it seems such a waste of breath..."_ the door was opened halfway, and Miyako was sitting on the chair of a sofa. She was wearing headphones, and she was pressing her headphones to her ears. She was singing with the music she was listening to, _"So much that I need to say... So much to get off my chest..."_

Her voice was pretty weak, but the words were heartfelt. A warm feeling spread throughout my chest and a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Hey, Miyako," I said, trying to get her attention, since she was facing away from me. She didn't respond. I walked inside and tapped her shoulder. Miyako visibly jumped and stared at me in shock. I started to laugh - her expression was priceless!

She scowled at me, "What in the world are you doing here?!"

"You have a nice voice, Blondie," I complimented her.

Miyako gasped, "You heard me! How dare you?! Leave the Hisakawa premises immediately!"

"Got it!" I saluted her and grabbed her hand, dragging her along.

"What -" she tried to pull her hand out of mine, but somehow almost ended up tripping, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you somewhere," we went out the front door and went inside the limo. I handed her the flowers that I left there without actually looking at her. Would she like them? Or did she think they were stupid? Dang it, why did I even follow Kaoru's advice!

"Eto..." I looked at her, and her cheeks were red as she looked down at the flowers, "...thank you, Hikaru..."

I smirked, "Your welcome, Blondie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope I brought you through an emotional, feels-y, and cute adventure! Though I felt that the part with Hikaru and Miyako was a bit... iffy... I lost a grip on Hikaru's personality in the middle of writing the chapter, so? **

**I'm going to tell you the truth - I started tearing up while writing this chapter. But that's because I'm a wimp and a crybaby. We had a good Misaki quote today, _"...no matter what we do... everyone has their own time. Everyone's gonna fall. That's why... I need to be strong. You need to be strong, too. We're in this together, aren't we? So - so can't I be happy? Can't I be happy that I have you to depend on?"_**

**Thank you for all the anime suggestions! I'll definitely be busy this weekend, lol.**

**...so... about Misaki...**

**Next chapter, I'm going to be showing you more scenes with Hikaru and Miyako, and after Misaki tells Miyako about her disease, they'll make up and it'll be okay and the story will have more funny Misaki moments (and possibly more Misaki-romance moments, too!)**

**Now, there always comes a time when we have to decide ship names. Personally, I like Mikaru (Miyako x Hikaru). What about you guys? Or for Misaki... I don't know anything for her and Kaoru or Kyoya. ._.**

**Anyways!**

**Please review, follow, favorite... especially follow, else you might miss Hikaru's and Miyako's date. Ja ne!**


	13. Eh? Are We a Thing? and Misaki!

**Fun Fact #6: The story/prequel/thing about Kyoya's and Misaki's interactions when they were little is now up, if you didn't already know! It's called _Budding Warmth._ It's going to be a short chapter story, however, so right now it's not that interesting and not that long since the first part of the chapter is just a review. Oh, and as a note, this doesn't mean that Misaki is going to end up with Kyoya - someone just suggested the idea to me and I felt like writnig it. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

~Misaki~

...someone should've warned me that staying in a hospital was boring.

I knew that I didn't have to do any homework - I'm still recovering, after all. But because there weren't any visitors - none at all! - I had no one to talk to. Yayyy~ everyone needs a bit more time of their day to stare at the wall!

Did I say that I didn't have any visitors?

No, in fact, I have one.

"As I was trying to say yesterday," Kyoya started talking about medical things that I didn't even understand: seriously, how can he memorize this stuff?! "Your possible treatment options include oxygen therapy, medications, or possibly, if your condition gets worse, a heart and lung transplant..."

"Heart... and lung...?" my eyes widened, "You're kidding me, right?"

Kyoya stared at me, "Do you know anything about your disease?"

I flushed in embarrassment, "No... not really... but I'm sure I'll be able to cope with it!" I gave him a thumbs up, smiling.

"Misaki..." Kyoya's expression changed. His eyes seemed to darken, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling, "There's no cure."

The smile slowly fell from my face. Despair replaced the small ounce of hope I felt earlier as I nodded, "Yeah... I know."

I looked away from him and stared at the window, "I'm going to die no matter what, right?"

"Not if I can do anything about it," there was a sort of hardness in Kyoya's voice that caused me to turn and stare at him.

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly as I realized that yes, I still had a chance, "Thank you, Kyoya."

I'll shoot for the stars, like Miyako says.

After all, it's always been my mission to get to the moon.

~Miyako~

"N-ne, Hikaru?" I asked tentatively, looking sideways at the Hitachiin twin looking the music CDs like I was.

"Hmm, what?" he responded, sounding extremely disinterested. My bubble of joy couldn't help but shrink a tiiiinny bit at that.

Even though this has happened in my wildest dreams, I had never, ever thought it would happen in real life: Hikaru Hitachiin was taking me out for a date. I suddenly blushed at the thought.

_It's... it's not actually a date, as in a date-date, right?!_

I covered my warm cheeks with my hands, utterly embarrassed. Then, I noticed Hikaru staring at me.

Panicking, I grabbed the first CD cover I saw and held it front of my face to hide my blush. In a high-pitched voice, I asked, "D-do you mind if I get this?"

I could hear confusion in the redhead's voice, "Avril Lavigne? Isn't she an English rock-n-roll artist?"

"Ehh?!" I flipped the case around and quickly read the words on it. With a sinking feeling, I realized he was right. I quickly racked my brain for information about the singer, so that it would seem like I had a legit reason for wanting the album. "Uhhh... Oh! It's very popular. See... eto... it's easier to talk to other people when... uhh... when you have something in common! That's it!"

He chuckled, "You're a horrible liar, Blondie. Do you want the album or not?"

I shrugged, "Not really."

We left the store, but I made sure to get some music sheets to practice with. Not many people know, but I play the viola. I used to play the violin, same with Misaki, but...

Hikaru and I were walking to wherever it was that we were going to next, and we reached a heavily crowded, busy intersection. Suddenly, I bumped into a man and I lost sight of Hikaru. Frantically, I looked around for the familiar head of auburn hair, but couldn't see it. I was about to call his name when someone grabbed my wrist. I almost let out a scream when I saw that it was Hikaru, and I let out a sigh of relief instead.

We threaded through the throngs of people, and as we walked, the crowd thinned. Hikaru and I stopped in front of a small, quaint cafe restaurant, and he led me inside. After sitting down at a table right next to the window, Hikaru picked up a menu and asked, "What do you want, Miyako?"

I picked up a menu for myself. Answering his question with a question, I asked, "Why are you doing this, Hikaru?"

"Huh?"

I interlocked my fingers and stared at them, "What's your reason for... err... taking me out?"

I could see Hikaru hesitate before replying, "Kaoru forced me to."

My little bubble of hope and joy popped.

Upon seeing the disappointed look on my face, he quickly added while hiding his face behind the menu, "But it's not like I don't want to be here. I mean - I just - it's not a big deal..."

I managed a mini smile. Just then, a pretty waitress came up and asked for our order. I spoke up first, asking for a chocolate milkshake while Hikaru asked for a strawberry and banana parfait.

After a few tense and quiet moments between Hikaru and I, the waitress finally came back... with only one of our drinks.

I frowned when I saw it was the strawberry and banana parfait. Really, if one of us had to suffer without a drink, it had to be me?! I asked the employee girl, "Ne, why is there only one? Where's mine?"

The girl smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry! We only just realized that we're out of the ingredients to make the chocolate milkshake. But this should be fine, right? You two are dating, so it should only be right to share a parfait," she winked.

"It's not like that!" Hikaru and I protested at the same time, both of us blushing.

"Yeaaaaaah, right," the black-haired girl twisted a strand of her hair, "I'll believe that when two exact copies of you two walk through the door right now."

Hikaru and I looked at each other and pulled out our cell phones, and put our twins on speed-dial as quickly as possible. But before we could manage to call them, the waitress just put her hands to her cheeks and started acting like a fangirl, "Uwah, you two are so cute! I hope you stay together! Make sure to visit here again, okay? And -"

"Nori-san!" an angry supervisor appeared, and he bowed to Hikaru and I, "I'm sorry if she was disturbing you two. Please forgive us," he turned to the girl, Nori-san, "Come on, now..."

A massive blush was still present on my face, and I glanced at Hikaru. He looked at me at the exact moment as I did, and we both looked away. Finally, he gently pushed the drink towards me, "I don't really want it."

Distressed, I gave it back to him, "It's yours! I don't really like strawberries, anyways... no, wait I do..."

"You look really thirsty, you should have it," argued Hikaru.

"But you're paying for it!" I protested.

"I'm the one who brought you to this date!"

Cue _another_ awkward silence.

"Let's just share," I said exasperatedly.

"Yeah."

Was it me, or was there a tint of a blush on his cheeks, too?

~the next day~

The doorbell rang, and I immediately opened it. Haha, no, of course I wasn't just standing right next to the door in my nicest clothes! Haha...

"Ohayo, Hikaru!" I smiled brightly at him, already feeling a blush on my cheeks. He was smiling down at me, too. We stood there for a few moments, just like that.

It was heaven.

Hikaru was the one who broke the silence, "Uh, so I thought that we should go to a amusement park today," he scratched the back of his head, "but I didn't know if it was okay with you, so..."

"I'd love to go!" I blurted out.

His smile reappeared.

When we arrived at the carnival, it was already packed. Hikaru took my hand and held it his warm ones. I blushed - half in delight, half in embarrassment. He probably remembered yesterday, right? Oh my stars, the cafe...

"Let's go on a rollercoaster!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly. I grimaced for a moment, then smiled, hoping he didn't notice. He did.

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, "Oh, Blondie~ Are you scared of heights?"

"No!" I shouted, "It's just... well... I've been on some pretty terrifying rides and..."

"Let's go!" the auburn-headed jerk started to drag me to the nearest rollercoaster. I protested the entire way. We stopped in front of the waiting line for the one of the fastest, highest, _scariest_ rollercoaster in all of Japan.

"Hikaru," I said in my firmest voice, "I am _NOT _going on that rollercoaster. I refuse to."_  
><em>

"Do it for me," he smiled cockily.

My will wavered.

Ten minutes later, I found myself screaming for my life because of the most stupid decision I've ever made.

It was all worth it, because of who was holding my hand the entire time.

~the next day~

"SHOOT IT!" I yelled at the Kaoru, "SHOOT THE FREAKING VAMPIRE ZOMBIE THING BEFORE I -"

My screen on the plasma TV became black.

"...die..."

Kaoru and Hikaru laugh at me, "We still lasted longer than you! You're so bad at this game."

I flushed furiously, "It's not fair! This is my first time playing this game!"

Today, Hikaru had taken me to the Hitachiins mansion after school and the Host Club had ended.

...I still wasn't sure why he was doing all this for me. 'Cause, you know, we aren't really dating! But it... but sometimes... it really did seem like a date...

"Ne, Miyako, how is Misaki doing?" asked Kaoru.

I looked up, surprised by the question. Blinking, I tried to think of a suitable answer. It wouldn't really sound right if I had said that I have been sort of... avoiding my twin, right?

Hikaru peered at me inquisitively, "Have you even been calling her? Visiting her?"

Sadly, I shook my head.

The two Hitachiins stared at me in confusion and worry. I laughed nervously, "Don't worry - it's all okay. I've just been... you know... buried in everything."

"I think you should talk to her, Blondie," said Hikaru.

Kaoru added, "Just call her. This isn't good for either of you."

I flinched, "I know, I know. I'll call her when I get home."

After a few minutes of silence, we continued the game.

I didn't call that night.

Instead, I ignored all of the messages filling my phone.

~the next day~

Hikaru didn't take me out that day. He didn't even talk to me much at school. Was he upset with me for some reason?

~the next day~

I felt relieved. Hikaru was walking with me to class today, and everything was back to normal. Why did one day of not talking put me on such a nerve? Eh, whatever.

_"Did you hear the rumor? I can't believe she's even interested in Hikaru! She hangs out with the Host Club ALL THE TIME. She's stealing our guys!"_

_"I know, right? She's such an ugly b..."_

I froze in my tracks. Hikaru paused and looked back at me when he noticed that I had stopped, "You okay?"

Quickly, to avoid suspicion, I nodded, "Yeah."

~vVv~

"Okay... truth or dare?" I asked Hikaru.

He thought about it for a moment, "Dare. I bet you can't think of anything bad enough."

"Yeah, you're right," I shrugged and sighed in defeat. Then I put on a wicked smile, "Put Vaseline all over your face."

He glared at me.

"Aw, come on, it's not _that_ bad. It's good for the skin," I rolled my eyes, "At least it's not one of those dares where you have to kiss..."

Why do I say such embarrassing things? I looked away and attempted to hide my blush.

Hikaru managed to cover his face with the gooey substance, but he wiped it off right away.

"Truth or dare?" asked the redhead.

"Truth," I said, confidently raising my chin.

"Are you ticklish?" his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

I quickly grabbed a pillow and held it in front of me, "I am not! I declare, I am not!"

"Tell the truth, Miyako~"

I whimpered, "...yes."

Then began the tickle attack! I was completely defenseless, as the pillow was completely useless. A few minutes passed by. And somehow, we ended up in an awkward position...

I was lying down on the couch, and Hikaru was above me. His face was so close to mine... I was still breathing heavily from laughing so hard...

I was very well aware of everything around me, at the moment. I wish that I wasn't the kind of girl who blushed at everything. It was so embarrassing.

At the worst possible timing, my cell phone rang.

Hikaru quickly got off of me, and I nearly sprinted to my bag. Rummaging through it, I finally found it.

_Onee-chan._

"Who is it?" asked Hikaru.

I quickly dropped my phone back in my bag and closed it.

"No one."

"Well, I better go now..." Hikaru looked at me, and I swear that I saw something flicker in his eyes.

I interlocked my fingers behind my back, "Yeah..."

I walked with him to the front door. He put on his shoes and had his hand on the doorknob, "Ne, Blondie?"

"Hmm?"

"I -"

The house phone started to ring. I could tell because of the ringtone.

"Gomen, Hikaru," I apologized, "I need to answer that."

"Okay," he nodded, "Bye."

He closed the door behind him, and I swiftly ran back through the halls to find the house phone. Honestly, there were several of them that were connected throughout the house, but I only knew where one was. Out of breath, I answered it on the last ring, "Moshi moshi?"

"Misaki-chan?"

At first, I didn't recognize the voice.

"No, it's Miyako."

"Oh~" the person - it sounded like a boy - sounded like he was smiling, "Blondie."

I froze.

"Why aren't you speaking? Do you remember me? Even after I had sent Sota to find you and your sister at school... he's rather useless."

"It's nice to speak to you again," my voice sounded cold, even to myself.

"Aw, don't be so harsh, Mi-chan!" he adopted my sister's nickname for me, "You should have told us that you were back in Japan and allowed us to visit you! It's been years."

_For a good reason,_ I mentally added.

"Sorry, but it's getting late. I have to get to bed," It was only 8:27, "Good night, Daichi-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Blondie~"

~the next day~

**_2 New_ _Messages!_**

I quickly glanced at them. The first one was from Hikaru.

We weren't doing anything today.

Disappointed, I looked at the other one without checking the sender.

_Mi-chan. it's Culture Day. let's meet at the park, ok?_

There was this little park we used to always go to when we were younger.

Quickly, I put on a coat. After all, the weather just decided to take a turn for the cold.

~Misaki~

"I thought you had to stay at the hospital."

I felt like frowning at Mi-chan's indifferent tone, but I managed to keep a smile on my face, "I just got discharged today! Isn't it great?"

No response.

My twin wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at the ground, letting her hair cover her face. I gently grabbed her arm and tried to lead her to a bench, "Let's go sit."

Miyako pulled away from me, and she looked up from the ground, "I'd rather stand."

"You didn't visit," I let the disappointment, frustration, and sense of betrayal that I was feeling make itself known in my voice. My voice grew harsher than I meant for it to be as I continued, "You didn't even call! I left hundreds of messages!" My breathing grew heavier, "...where were you?"

"Waiting," she answered simply.

I swallowed hard, "Miyako."

"Misaki."

I touched her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Her furious, determined glare bored into my eyes, "Tell me."

I knew right away what she was demanding.

"I have Pulmonary Hypertension."

Miyako waited for me to continue. I sighed. She didn't understand what it meant. I didn't understand what it meant, either, when I first heard about it.

"...it's a type of high blood pressure. It harms - or, rather - affects the lungs and a part of the heart. I forgot which."

Her eyes widened, "So that's why..."

"Yeah," I nodded.

Continuing on, I told her, "It's really complicated. Kyoya - he had to tell me several times for me to understand it. But basically, the heart - _my_ heart - has to work so hard that it's becoming weak. With the extra stress that I was facing that week before I... I had that heart attack, because you almost drowned... I guess that my blood pressure was too high. I'm not sure," Embarrassed, I rubbed the back of my neck, "I sometimes zone out while the doctors are talking."

"Anyways..." my voice grew lower, "There isn't a cure for what I have. And - Kyoya says that at the rate it's going..."

I could see the dread in her eyes.

"It's going to be fatal."

_Slap!_

I cupped my right cheek with my hand, the stinging sensation lingering. I looked slightly to the side, unable to bear looking at Miyako in the eye. I swallowed and shut my eyes, "I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Why are you talking like that?!"

I snapped open my eyes and stared at Mi-chan in shock.

She looked so upset, so infuriated but close to crying, too. Her eyes were tearing up. Heck, mine were, too.

"First, you keep this from me!" she yelled at me, "This is so important - oh my stars, oh my stars, I can't even breathe right now and I'm so worried and scared and I don't know what to do. But you! You're talking as if you're going to leave forever!"

Confusion flooded my face, and a few tears fell from my lashes, "But... I am doing to leave for -"

"NO!"

Miyako had started sobbing, too.

"You're not my sister! My onee-chan never acts this way!"

Something just pierced my heart.

"My twin is strong, and she never gives up. If - if death really were in front of her face, she'd just grab a sword and laugh at _its_ face. She'd never give up hope and say, 'oh, I'm going to die. I'm sorry'. No! She'd refuse her own fate!"

"But - Mi-chan -"

_"Who are you?"_ her question demanded an answer. Tears were running rapidly down her cheeks, and she looked so desperate for an answer.

I briskly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm - I'm so sorry, M-mi-chan," I was struggling to speak, as I released a sob.

"It's... it's ok-kay... I forg-give you."

That day, we both swore to never do that to each other ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is officially the longest chapter of Mischievous Affection. This story also reached over 100 reviews! Hooray!**

**I felt that the characters were a TEENSY bit OOC, but I think it's okay.**

**Next chapter, I'll be doing shoutouts and replying to reviews, so if you have a question, make sure you ask it. ;)**

**While I was writing this, the lights started flickering and I was so scared it was a black-out, so I started saving everything like crazy! black-outs are common where I live.**

**Omg, you guys came up with some great ship names! I love Kaosaki (Kaoru x Misaki), but for Kyoya x Misaki, Misoya and Kyoki were so cute that I can't. *squee* ahem. **

**if Hikaru and Miyako had a child, I'd name it Karumi. Kyoki... that also sort of sounds like an actual name. o_o Welp, that's off-topic... *coughs***

**Please review! Your reviews inspire me to write more and more, and I love reading them! Love y'all! ;D **


	14. Introducing Daichi Miyamoto!

**Fun Fact #****7: Misaki is more outgoing, and is able to trust and make friends more easily. Miyako treads carefully, but because of her sister's decisions, she is the one who gets hurt. She's careful to keep this from her sister, though, to make sure that Misaki doesn't lose her childish spirit. At the same time, Misaki is very over-protective of Miyako and would do anything for her.  
><strong>

**Basically, if you watch Doctor Who and have seen "The Angels Take Manhattan", you know that scene where River is all like, "Don't ever let him see you age"?**

**I feel like Misaki's and Miyako's relationship is sort of like that. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

~Misaki~

"Masaru-kun!" "You're back!" "Are you okay?" "We missed you!"

Some girls were crowding around me. I smiled at them, winking, "I dearly missed each one of you. Oh, how I wish I could chat with you now~ Please come to the Host Club after school so we may be together once again~"

It seems that I've gained more attention after the... incident. Finally, the girls could leave me alone and I continued to walk to our classroom with Mi-chan.

My twin had a troubled expression. Her upset eyes were staring into space. _Dang it,_ I thought to myself. I wished that I had watched more carefully.

"UWAAAHHH," I grabbed her hands, "Mi-chan? MI-CHAN? Are you alright?"

"What?" she blinked her eyes and focused, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I was calling your name, but you didn't respond," I ruffled her hair, telling my little white lie, "You need to pay more attention, Miyako."

Miyako was even more confused, "Really? But..."

"OH MY GOLDEN NUGGETS, MI-CHAN WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS," I started to drag my poor little sister through the hallways until we reached our classroom.

We sat down in our seats, right next to Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. They turned to say hello and welcome me back to school.

"Class, please quiet down. We have a new transfer student today. Please welcome Miyamoto Daichi."

The five of us looked up at the new student in curiosity. The boy had jet black hair, and eyes nearly as dark. He looked in our direction - no, in _Miyako's_ direction - as he smiled, "Thank you for having me here."

_Why did he look so familiar?_

~Miyako~

"You probably think you're so great, don't you?" a girl sneered in front of me while my sister was surrounded by girls, "Just because your brother is in the Host Club?"

Another girl added, "You're just a dimwitted blonde!" her voice was much higher than her friend, "You probably just dyed your hair to get Hikaru's attention."

Keeping myself from frowning, I looked sideways, away from them. Then I saw it.

A familiar face. Black hair.

It couldn't be him, right?

He disappeared, but I continued to stare at the same place. The two girls probably left after being ignored.

"UWAAAHHH! Mi-chan? MI-CHAN? Are you alright?"

I snapped back into reality. I allowed myself to relax for a little bit, and I walked back to the classroom with Misaki. Everything seemed back to normal except the few glares that I received from several girls as I hung out with Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and my own sister.

"Class, please quiet down. We have a new transfer student today. Please welcome Miyamoto Daichi."

_Oh my stars, no._

I looked up at him, trying to not grab his attention, but he was already looking at me. He smirked, "Thank you for having me here."

"Miyamoto-san, please sit next to Akimaya-san. Akimaya, please raise your hand."

Dang it.

The only empty seat next to this Akimaya was right behind me.

I remained frozen as he walked past me and sat down. _Don't look at him, don't look at him..._

Classes continued on. Occasionally, Misaki would glance at me with worry and confusion. I smiled at her, trying to let her know that it was okay.

After all, she couldn't remember.

And it was all their fault.

"... this collaboration project requires you to have a partner," our teacher said, "Everyone, you have five minutes to find a partner for this group project."

Almost immediately after the announcement, Hikaru was towering over me in front of my desk. I jumped back, surprised, "Hikaru! How did you - what - you're too fast!"

"Blondie, d-do you want to -"

Someone suddenly stood beside me. Daichi lightly held my arm as he did one of those smiles that normally belonged to the Shadow King - sickly sweet, polite, and definitely deadly, "Sorry, Hitachiin. We're already partners."

I blinked at him in disbelief. How dare he think that he could just lie like that?!

Meanwhile, a glaring contest had ensued between the two boys.

"You didn't even ask her!" protested Hikaru.

"I didn't have to," Daichi said slyly as he gazed over at me, "We already have an arrangement, don't we?"

_No!_ I wanted to yell at him. I glanced back at forth between him and Hikaru. Oh, great, Hikaru was staring at me, too, waiting for an answer. What did I do to be put in this position?

Looking back at Daichi, a great sorrow flooded through me, but I managed to hide it. Quietly, I muttered, "Yeah," I slowly looked back at Hikaru. His eyes were full of hurt and disbelief, "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru huffed and went back to his seat. I stared after him.

Is this another way to break my own heart?

Smirking proudly, Daichi looked over to me. He was about to say something, but I cut in.

"You big stupid jerk," I glared coldly at him, "Get away from me."

Lunchtime came around, and I sat with the Hosts. Thankfully, Daichi wasn't able to join our table, so he sat with his own crowd of girls (? how did it happen so fast?).

"Mi-chan, who was that new guy in our class?" Misaki finally asked.

I hesitated before answering, "...he's Daichi."

"Daichi Miyamoto," Kyoya said, starting his list of stalker-info, "Seventeen years old. Son of Raku Miyamoto. Half American, half Japanese. Five feet and eleven inches tall. Black hair and dark brown eyes. Older brother to Sota Miyamoto. Rumor has it that he has already finished college, so why is he a grade behind in your class?" Kyoya stared at me, waiting for me to answer.

Ah, a question I can answer truthfully, "I have no idea. But I... used to know him. Do know him. Whatever."

"WHAT?!" Tmaaki suddenly burst into tears, "My daughter has a boyfriend and she didn't tell Daddy about him! MOMMY! What are we going to do about our daughter?"

"Miyako..." Misaki quietly mentioned, "...I don't know him."

I looked away from the table, utterly ashamed that I don't have anything to say to that.

"I don't trust him," Mori, the usually quiet one, said.

"Why can't you tell us about him?!" Hikaru angrily stood up, palms on the table.

"I'm with the others on this one," said Haruhi, "Is there something between you two?"

I gazed around the table, looking at each of their faces.

In the past few weeks, I made such great friends. They supported me, they made me laugh, they watched me die, and what am I doing to them?

"...I want to tell you... I really do..."

I stared at my fists laying in my lap.

"...but I can't. For someone's sake."

Silence followed. I looked up and saw that everyone's faces were glum.

"Mi-chan!" Honey was the one who broke the silence, smiling, "Can you pleeease come to the Host Club today? Please?"

I struggled to smile for him, "...sure. Why not?"

~Hikaru~  
>~the end of classes~<p>

Just before everyone finished packing up and left the classroom, I saw that Daichi whisper something into Miyako's ear. Her eyes widened. My grip on my schoolbag tightened.

Once he left, I walked over to her, "Ready to go?"

She shook her head, "I - I'm sorry. I have something I need to take care of before I go to - oh, can you tell Misaki not to worry? I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes, promise!" Rushing, Miyako grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

"Mi-chan!" I heard behind me. I held out an arm, abruptly stopping Misaki as she tried to run after Blondie. Her glare bore into my back, "Why did you do that?! I need to -"

"She'll be fine," I intterupted. My low, rough voice shocked me as I continued in a quieter one, "She promised."

"I'm worried for her," said Haruhi, sighing, "All we can do is trust her, huh?"

Misaki remained silent for the entire walk to the music room.

~vVv~

As Kaoru and I entertained our customers, I kept an eye on the clock. A knot in my stomach gnawed at me, distracting me. Eventually, fifteen minutes passed. I stood up and walked away, glancing back at Kaoru. He nodded knowingly and turned to our guests, giving whatever reason for my sudden departure.

_Where are you, Blondie?_

~Misaki~

None of the guests requested me, so I was left to wander around.

_Don't go after Miyako_, I told myself for the ten billionth time,_ Let her have a little independance. Just be..._ Out in the corner of my eye, I saw one of the Hitachiin twins stand up and leave. Yes! I could go now and find -

"I can't believe she tricked Hikaru-kun," a girly voice said.

I froze in my tracks, but quickly pulled out my phone and tapped on the screen, pretending to be busy while I eavesdropped.

"She's such a devil," another girl said. In a mocking tone, she continued, "Oh, she's so beautiful and bewitching, who wouldn't fall into her spell? ...she's such a pig." They giggled.

"Oh, look, Hikaru left after her," one of the said, "I hate Miyako Hisakawa."

My phone slipped out of my hands as I gaped in shock. I stayed still and kept my gaze in front of me, for I knew that if I even moved, I would beat up those girls and - and -

"Masaru," Kyoya appeared in front of me. It took a while to realize that he was talking to me because he used my boy name... I was so used to him calling me Misaki... "Are you alright?"

I nodded, a plan already forming in my head, "Yeah..." I took a step toward him, went on my toes, and whispered, "I need a girl's uniform in my size, and I need it _now._"

"Already have it," he smirked.

My eyes widened, "But - how? - why?"

He shrugged, "I was waiting for when you wanted it."

I fought a blush, but it unfortunately crept onto my face anyway, "O-okay... where is it?"

"The dressing room," he turned around, "Good luck."

I ran to the room he was talking about, and I was surprised to find the dress hanging up right in front of me. Did he know that this was going to happen? It didn't matter. I grabbed the dress and went behind a curtain, quickly changing uniforms. I stepped out of the curtain and almost left the room, but then I remembered my hair.

Standing in front of a mirror, I pulled out all of my bobby pins and pulled off my wig, letting my long strands of hair fall.

While we were in England, Miyako and I made a bet. None of us would cut our hair until we graduated from high school, and we would see how long it would be. I bet it would be up to feet, but she said it wouldn't be any longer than our knees.

My hair was a few inches longer than Miyako's. It probably just grew faster. But it was a good difference.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, I carefully but hurriedly cut a few inches of my hair. I made it slightly messy, so it didn't look like it was just cut.

Did Miyako put up her hair today? ...no, she was just wearing a headband. I didn't have any with me, so... I sighed. This would have to do.

Now...

Staring at the mirror, I adopted the slightly amused, almost bored look that Miyako normally wears. She looked a lot wiser and smarter than me, even though we were twins.

_There. Perfect._

I left the dressing room, and I felt many of the people in the Host Club glance at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya staring at me. I looked over at him and winked. I scanned the room, then, looking for a group of girls that I could talk to.

I needed to get to the bottom of this.

~Miyako~

It took a while before I could find the one staircase that led up to the roof. At least five minutes passed by the time I opened the door, letting the cool breeze cool my face.

"So you came," Daichi said, looking down at the ground. He was sitting on the railing, which was the only thing supporting him from falling off the edge of roof. Even I was a bit worried.

I glared at him, "Of course." We were a fair distance apart. I was still standing next to the wall, close enough to the door of the stairwell. If I wanted to leave, I could.

It seemed like he didn't hear me because of the wind, but then he stood up, and smiled at me.

"Miyako," he said clearly, "I missed you."

I tried to keep my face expressionless, "What are you doing here? What was so important that you had to enroll in my school? In my class?"

He started walking towards me. I tried to take a step back, but then I was backed up against the wall.

...great strategy, Miyako. Very awesome of you.

My heart was thumping in my chest as he came even closer. In just moments, he trapped me against the wall, one of his hands on either side of my head. I twitched and looked for any means of escape.

In a gruff voice, Daichi said, "I came here for you."

His lips captured mine, and my eyes widened as I realized that he was stealing my first kiss.

_No!_

I pushed against him with my hands, but he was too strong, too strong for me to fight against. His hands moved from beside my haed to my arms, holding me still.

I shut my eyes and prayed for this to be over.

_Hikaru._

My crush suddenly came into mind.

I didn't - I didn't realize that I liked him again. I wish... I wish it could've been him who took my first kiss.

I couldn't tell what attracted me to him. Did he still dislike me? What could I do?

What if he saw me doing this with Daichi?

_Oh my stars._

Daichi's face moved away, and I opened my eyes. His eyes were staring into mine, with a shocking softness in them. He leaned in again, but I gasped when I saw Hikaru.

The wind was blowing his hair into his face, but I could still see the fury and hurt in his eyes. Tears starting spilling out of my eyes.

Daichi stood in front of me, one of his hands still encasing mine.

"What... what are doing to Miyako?" Hikaru's shaky, yet strong, voice demanded.

I could hear the smirk in Daichi's voice as he said, "Oh? And what do you intend to do about whatever I'm doing?"

I stared at Hikaru, and he eventually looked over at me. Our gazes locked, and I mouthed, _Help._

That's when he acted. I was shocked, frozen, when Daichi's hand left mine as Hikaru punched him.

"Go get your twin, Miyako," commanded Hikaru, "Now!"

Nodding, I ran to the staircase and ran down the stairs. I was running so fast that at one of the floors, I tripped and landed on my face. I heard a few gasps around me, but I wiped my tears on my uniform's sleeve and continued running.

Silently, I thought, _Thank you, Hikaru._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha... so, it turns out that my characters just wanted me to continue the plot... like, I was planning on writing a super cute chapter, but it didn't work out. I'm sorry. I'm starting to be busy again. In fact, I already have over five hours of dance each week... and I want more... I also play the piano, and that takes up, what, at least thirty minutes each day? And going to the gym with my parents... I'm already really busy. xD I keep asking for a YouTube channel, but my parents keep telling me that if I can handle all of my current extracurricular activities, school stuff, and still maintain my grades, then I can have one.**

**Currently, I'm watching Shugo Chara! It's amazing. I love the opening - it's super cute and I swear I'll never get tired of it. Thank you for all of the anime suggestions! I'm trying to look them all up, but it's a busy life.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! Each of your reviews still mean a lot to me :) I'm only going to reply to reviews on the last two chapters again. **

**Amandalucia: **Thank you! I'm glad that you like my writing! :D

**aaa17: **.-. Even _I _feel bad that Misaki has a disease. I sort of wish that I could just take her disease from her out of nowhere, and then the rest of the story could be cute and have all these fluffy chapters and then these romantic chapters and... *le sigh*

**Tragedy's At Hand: **Thank you for the ship name! Kaosaki is so fun to say!

**kisshuismylife:**Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it. :)

**CeruleanCat:**Nice thinking! Kyoki is such a cute ship name! And I agree, it would definitely annoy Kyoya! xD I need to get Tamaki to start using it now...

**wanderandico:** The next time I have a chapter with Kaosaki moments, I seriously feel like I want to put #KAOSAKI #KAOSAKI KAOSAKI ALERT as the disclaimer. xD But then, I would need to do that for Kyoki, too...

**cookiemonkey123:**omg i seriously want a little Kusa-chan now too. I'm glad you like the chapter!

**Guest:**...uhh... I'm seriously still trying to figure out who you're talking about...

**trunksgf96:** Yeah, that could be a bit weird. But we never know! (though, as a little secret from you to me... I'm going to be revealing who she likes rather soon... probably in a couple of chapters?)

**leafa-chansao30: **haha, don't worry about typos. It happens to me all the time. _Especially_ on my mobile. One time, I was trying to type "how", and I sent in the review... it had a swear word in it... I was so embarrassed! But I didn't realize about it until a week later! I hope Misaki is going to be okay, too. ;_; Sometimes, she takes control of the story (and this may just be me sounding like a lousy writer, but...), so if she wants to die, she might die and I wouldn't know what to do then.

**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Oh, as a change of subject, am I the only writer who starts blushing during cute scenes and feels their own characters' emotions? Even when I read a good book, I'll start feeling like the main character. One time, I started yelling at someone in real life because I was so frustrated, like the character in a story.**

**See ya!**


	15. The Twins Act!

**Fun Fact #8: Both Misaki and Miyako love reading. Misaki likes fiction and fantasy, and Miyako likes nonfiction. Miyako is actually advanced in her studies. In her free time, she studies English, Science, and Math.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

~Misaki~

_"Mom? What does love feel like?"_

_My mother looked down at me, smiling, "Why do you ask?"_

_I shrugged, "You love Dad, don't you?"_

_Her smile froze and she looked away._

_"Misaki."_

_Turning around, I noticed Miyako leaning on the doorway of the room. I ran to her and hugged her, "MI-CHAAANNN~ WHERE WERE YOU? I DIDN'T SEE YOU FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS."_

_Mi-chan smiled - a sincere smile, "Thank goodness I finally got a break from you."_

_"UWAHHHH YOU HATE ME!" releasing her from the hug, I asked, "Where did you go?"  
><em>

_"Oh... uh..." Miyako shrugged, then winced, "...I was... hanging out with some girls at school."_

_"My baby sister is growing up so fast! Is that mine?" I pointed to a letter she held in her hand. In big print, "MISAKI HISAKAWA" was written on the front of the paper._

_She looked at it in alarm, but tried to hide it with a laugh, "Oh - no, that's just a letter for me. They got us mixed up."_

_"Okay! Now, let's go upstairs!" I grabbed her arm and started pulling her along. Mi-chan immediately pulled back and rolled her shoulder. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, my shoulder just hurts a bit."_

_I wish I had known what she meant back then._

_I wish I wasn't so stupid._

~vVv~

"May I sit with you guys?" I asked several girls, letting my voice fall very slightly in pitch. All three girls turn and glare at me. One of them sneered, "What are you doing here, Miyako?"

I took a deep breath, _Remember. Sarcasm and logic against insults. Don't let their words to get you. Keep a mask of boredom. _

"Thanks for the welcome," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and sitting down.

"Do you think you can get whatever you want?" one of the girls snarled, "You're just a b# $&! A s&%$!"

I glared at them, trying to keep my temper from flaring out as a scowl entered my expression. _They just called my sister bad names! IT'S WAR NOW OKAY. No, keep calm, keep calm._ "Are you just going to insult me," I scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "without any evidence to prove your claims?"

"You're bewitching Hikaru!" one of the girls pointed at me, "You're trying to steal the Host Club from us!"

_Now, Mi-chan would just ignore them and leave... I can't do that if I want to figure anything out._

"You're being selfish, you know? If... if the Host I like doesn't like me," Now, even just acting that I liked my twin's crush was a bit... odd, "then I would be okay with that. But you three - you three just want all of their attention, don't you? I pity you."

One of the girls sitting right next to me fell of her seat with a scream, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "Miyako! How could you push me!"

_"I knew she was a jerk."_

_"She only cares about herself."_

_"I hate her."  
><em>

Miyako.

She was dealing this by herself, wasn't she?

She wasn't relying on me, was she?

Was it my popularity that started this mess?

I clenched and unclenched my fists, standing up. Pushing my hair behind my ears - gosh, they're such a bother. I prefer short hair now - I said in a confident, loud voice, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're a pig," the girl spat out.

"I am the heir to my parents' company," I started, "My company owns power worldwide."

Her eyes widened.

"But, most of all," I continued, "I have my friends behind my back. And -"

A cough came from the doorway.

I turned around, ready to shout at the goofball interrupting my speech, but then I saw the Mi-chan. Her elbows were bleeding, and her dress was a bit torn.

_Oohhhhhhh snap._

_"Misaki,"_ I said through my teeth, "What are you doing here?"

She caught the message and grinned widely.

We know each other so well.

This was why we're twins.

~Miyako~

I stood there, smiling calmly, but my mind was racing.

_How would she react? Bubbly, excited, obnoxious, embarrassing... got it._

"Mi-chan~" Even though I was exhausted from running, I hopped over to where Misaki was standing, right next to a girl on the floor (I'll question it later?), "I've been looking for you ALL OVER!" Once I was right next to her, I looped my arm through hers, "We need to go shopping now, right?"

"Uhhh..." Misaki's face was filled with fake confusion. It was obvious she was containing her laughter. "What are you talking about?"

Thank goodness for those pointless, boring acting classes our parents forced us to take when we were young. I let go of her arm and started jumping up and down, "OMG YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I HEARD ABOUT!"

Misaki sighed exasperatedly, "What is it?"

"So that boy that I was talking to you about -" I interrupted myself and side-glanced at the people surrounding us. I leaned forward and whispered to Misaki's ear, "There's - there's a fight on the roof. Daichi and Hikaru. Get Kyoya." I took a couple of steps back.

Her eyes widened until they were as big as saucers, but in a sarcastic tone, she said, "Great. So? Why are you telling me this?"

"H-hey," one of the other girls sitting at the table squeaked, "Who are you...? Why do you two look so alike?"

We both blinked at her. Then I pointed to myself, "Oh, me?" I fell into a fit of giggles, before catching my breath. Quite honestly, this was getting a little tiring and hard. I held out a peace sign and put a hand to my hip, posing, "My name is Aki-chan! I'm Miyako's older sister! Now..."

In my best creepy Misaki voice, I cracked my knucles and demanded, "wHiCh oNE OF YoU iS mAKinG mI-cHAn uPSEt?!"

They all shuddered and inched away from me.

"Let's go," Misaki whispered in my ear. She quickly ran over to where the Hosts were all standing and watching us, and told them about the situation.

Kyoya's voice echoed through the room as he announced, "We apologize, but the Host Club must close early today." A chorus of sighs and disappointed groans went through the room before he continued, "However, all of you here today may get a free hour with any Host of your liking tomorrow. And please don't forget about the ball that the Host Club is holding tonight."

Before we could hear their reactions to that announcement, we were already running to the stairs.

I silently hoped that everything was okay. Was Hikaru hurt? Oh my stars, if he was hurt...

We finally reached the roof, and the bright light from the sun blinded me at first. As my vision focused, I could see Hikaru and Daichi punching each other. I gasped. Daichi had a bruise on his forehead, which quite bluntly, I wasn't that concerned about. He could lose a bit of brains if he wanted to - he was already smart enough.

"Hikaru..." his name passed through my lips. Was his nose bleeding? My gut twisted itself into a knot as I stood there, struck frozen.

Hikaru grabbed Daichi by his collar and pushed him against the wall. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear. I just felt too dazed out and I couldn't snap out of it.

My breathing was still hard and slightly difficult... I probably ran too much... logically... the stress and the worry...

Daichi shoved Hikaru off him, and Hikaru fell to the ground.

"Miyako!" Misaki shook my shoulders, but I ended up fainting in her arms.

~Misaki~

_"You're it!" Daichi tapped Miyako's shoulder, but she glared at him._

_"I don't like commoner games," she pouted, "They're boring."_

_Daichi seemed to think for a moment before asking, "So... then can I sit with you?"_

_"Shoot for the stars," Even though I couldn't see it, I could practically hear Mi-chan rolling her eyes._

_Unbeknownst to them, I was still in my hiding place, hiding behind a box in the treehouse._

_Sota walked into the room, "We're not playing tag anymore?"_

_The two that were sitting down shook their heads. Miyako changed the subject, asking, "Hey, where's Aki-chan?"_

_"I don't know," Daichi shrugged, then turned to Sota, "Go find Misaki."_

_The younger brother left. When he did, Daichi stood up and held out a hand to Mi-chan, "Hey, do you want to see something? I found it in the forest the other day."_

_"What is it?" my sister asked curiously._

_Daichi held a finger to his lips, "It's a secret."_

_"Whatever. Why not?" __Miyako took his hand to pull herself up, but quickly let go after she was standing straight. I easily saw the disappointment on the black-haired boy's face that he tried to hide._

_I didn't know about Mi-chan, but I knew that Daichi might have formed a bit of a crush on her. But it was weird, so... Miyako and I never talked about the possibility... after all, we've all best friends for years._

_Weren't we?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter isn't up to par with all the others ones... and sorry it's so late! I had time to do it in early August, but I had a really bad case of writer's block. This chapter didn't seem to fit well, and I'm not any good at writing fight scenes, so I was avoiding it. But I thought I owed something to you guys, and so here I am.**

**I've been feeling a bit down lately. I lost the campaign for student council at my school, my favorite teacher (homeroom and AVID teacher) is moving, and life just sort of sucks right now. Ugh, school is so busy. Spanish I is really easy, but Algebra isn't. (Algebra is two grade levels above my age). AVID takes up a LOT of time. As I said, I also ran for Student Council for historian, but everyone voted for the popular girl... oh well. I'm a class rep instead. I'm also joining clubs and everything - I'm really sorry that I don't have much time! I hope that all of you readers are still sticking around, and I hope you can continue to bear with me. :)**

**Next chapter will be the Host Club Ball and omg I'm so excited there's something you guys need to read in that chapter. I want to tell you guys everything about it, but that's too much of a spoiler. And since there hasn't been much of Misaki romance lately, there'll be a chapter dedicated to her love life. ;)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! It inspires me to write more! Thank you so much! **

**P.S. Guys, I'm (currently) living on Guam, which is a Pacific island that is a U.S. territory. For me, it's already 9/11. And can you guys please just take a moment to think about it? Sure, if you're around my age, you probably don't remember it at all. But some people were extremely affected by this event, and their lives will never be the same. Even if you're not American, 9/11 was a shock to so many people. **


	16. Strict Fathers? Engagements? Ehhh?

**Fun Fact #9: Misaki is usually the one who has the flashbacks to Miyako's and her childhood in this story. For a character who wasn't supposed to be in the story in the first place, she's very... prominent in the story. xD**

**I sometimes wonder if so many flashbacks can be annoying... oh well. They're necessary.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

~Miyako~

"I'm not wearing this, Kaoru," I sighed and picked up the side of the skirt to inspect it, "It's too... girly..."

I was wearing a deep violet, floor-length dress with a ruffled skirt. The bodice of the dress had silver rhinestones placed in a flower pattern all over it. If anything, this dress was perfect for Misaki... if she were actually going to the Host Ball as a _girl._

Kaoru was sitting in a chair, holding a notepad and leaning his head on his palm, "It looks great on you, Misaki-chan!" a twinkle appeared in his eyes as he added, "Hikaru won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

I turned away and blushed. Stepping back into the dressing room, I didn't turn around in fear of showing my embarrassment, "I'm changing back to my uniform."

All of the Hosts were preparing for the ball tonight. After the Daichi incident, Kyoya and Hikaru decided to go talk to Tamaki's dad, the principal of the school, to tell him what happened. My face burned as I remembered what happened - this time, out of anger.

_Daichi... that jerk... __What could he be up to?_

I changed back into my clothes and gave the dress back to Kaoru. He sighed, "I guess that's enough shopping for the day. Let's just go get ready."

"What?" I stared up at him confusedly, "But I don't have a dress yet."

"Oh, I just called Masaru - Aki-cha -"

"Misaki."

"Yeah, Misaki. Anyways, while you were changing, I called her," Kaoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "She said she already has the perfect dress for you."

"Soo... you just wasted hours of my time?" I deadpanned.

He held up his hands in defense, "Sorry! Nothing I can do about it now!"

I tiredly rubbed my eyes, "Fine... I'll go call my driver now... see you at the ball, Kaoru-kun!"

We parted ways, and as I pulled out my phone, I saw that I had already received a call.

_Dad?! He called me!?_

I pressed the "call back" button next to his name. It ringed several times before I heard his phone, "Hello?"

"H-hey Dad, it's Miyako," I managed to stutter out.

"Miyako, do you know if your sister checked her phone?" said my dad, "I called her earlier, however -"

"Dad, you called me earlier," I held back a sigh of frustration, "Not Misaki."

"I apologize. You're Misaki, then, right?"

"No, dad," I didn't bother to hide my annoyed tone.

"Miyako, I've been meaning to call you," I sighed, but he continued on, "Your sister told me about this stupid club ball you're going to. Immediately afterwards, I need you to come to the mansion. We have guests."

"Guests?" I tried to contain the panic from flooding my voice, "Who are they? S-so, you know, I can be prepared!"

"It's not necessary for you to know the details quite yet. However, I'll tell you this: it's about an offer of engagement for you, Miyako."

~Misaki~

_"Kyo!" I jumped out of my hiding place in the school hallway to surprise the Ootori son, "Ya!" I grabbed his hands and spun around, "Kun!"_

_He pushed me aside - not harshly, but not with gentleness, either. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing light to glare off of them, "Don't you have anything better to do, Hisakawa-san?"_

_"Aki-chan! It's Aki - oh, wait," I stopped in the middle of my jumping around, "How did you find out my real name?"  
><em>

_"It was obvious," he said nonchalantly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm busy today, and -"_

_Tears flooded my eyes and I hurried in front of him to stop him. I held out my arms in a t-formation to block his way. My face was only inches away from his as I cried out, "Are you not going to be my friend anymore?!"_

_"What - Hisakawa-san, I wasn't aware that we even had a connection in the first place," he looked straight at me, as if to stare me down._

_I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him, "I'm your friend! Please don't stop being friends with me! I don't have any friends!"_

_"Hisakawa... Misaki... You have your sister, don't you? Besides, I'm sure you have plenty of friends in your possession. Now, please -"_

_"No!" _

_Before I could even think clearly, I wrapped my arms around him and refused to let go, "You're my friend! No one could replace you!"_

_He turned his head to the side, refusing to meet my eyes. If I had time to think about it, I would've noticed that his face was tinted a very, very light pink, "What makes you think I would leave you, Misaki?"_

_"You will! Everyone does!" I buried my face into his chest, "They always do! Whenever they know my name, they don't like me!" I looked up and let go of him, "That's why I'm Aki-chan!" I made a poor attempt to smile cheerfully._

_Aki-chan... the last time I was ever really Aki-chan... _

_I didn't want to be Aki-chan._

_She was just a mask. Or someone I could pretend to be. A childish nickname given to me by my sister. _

_Mi-chan and Aki-chan._

_Look at how much we've grown, huh?_

~vVv~

"Okay! I got it!" I smiled brightly and gave a thumbs-up, even though Kaoru couldn't see me through the phone, "I will complete this mission! Just make you drop off the dress on time, okay? Okay, bye! See you later!"

I hung up, and was about to fall back asleep for twenty more minutes when a loud knock interrupted my peace.

"Hisakawa-sama! Your parents are here, and they wish to speak with you!" the maid's voice was slightly muffled through the door.

I sat up quickly and stared at the door, utterly shocked. I jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs to the dining room, passing several other rushing servants on the way. Finally reaching the dining room, I pushed the door open to see my parents there.

My dad looked slightly more aged since I've last seen him. How long ago was it? The last time he came to visit Miyako and I was during a business conference here in English... four months ago? That was before we moved back to Japan.

He was always busy starting new movie productions, contacting people, advertising, being interviewed, etc. He was still holding his phone - he probably just finished calling some important famous person or whatever - and placed it down softly on the table in front of him. His black hair has become even more like salt-and-pepper lately.

Mother looked the same as she always did. She was constantly, radiantly glamorous. Her long golden blonde hair was twisted in a complicated updo. Her sapphire eyes were looking over me intently, as if she were figuring out how much I've grown in the past eight months. If my dad could be considered busy, then my mother must've been somewhere near as busy as the president. Ranging from modeling business, movie and TV filming, interviews, et cetera... after Miyako and I were able to take care of ourselves, she almost disappeared from out lives. She gently smiled at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. I scowled, but changed my expression back to a relaxed one.

Father cleared his throat, "Well, Misaki, please take a seat."

I pulled out the closest chair to me - which happened to be the farthest away from them - and sat down, "Mother, father, how were your travels? What brings you here?"

"Mi-chan, we were discussing -" my mother began, but I interrupted.

"Mother, I'm not Mi-chan. That's Miyako," I nodded. Seeing their disapproving faces, I quickly added, "I apologize for the interruption. Please continue."

"Well," Father began, "As your mother was saying, we were discussing the important of your and your sister's age... Misaki, as you know, we are rich." He held out his hands to gesture at the room around us, "We must continue tradition, and in a few short years, we'll have to marry off you and your sister."

I froze and gaped at him.

"F-father! I'm sixteen, and so is Miyako... we're too young! She's too innocent, and she's... she's not ready for it!" I protested, already standing up, "Besides, don't you -" I swallowed the fear in my gut as I continued, "Don't you know about -"

"Misaki!" my father raised his gruff voice. Mother looked at her clenched hands in her lap, and Father continued, "Please sit back down. I have let you and Miyako off too easily. I should have continued your training so that you two may become elegant ladies like your mother."

Mother's hands tightened around each other.

"You are not too young to start arranging a proper suitor for you, and neither is Miyako. In fact, while we are still looking for an acceptable spouse for the _heir of our company_, Miyako has already received several offers of engagement."

My own hands started to shake, "W-what? From who?!"

"I'm afraid I am unable to disclose that with you, Misaki. However, I must tell you that I want you to stop your fooling around and quit this Host Club business of yours. You are not a male, and you will not be allowed to participate in such activities that could ruin your family's reputation."

My face flushed with anger, "I may do as I please, Father!"

"Silence, young lady!"

I looked down, trying to relax myself. Slowly, I looked back up and met my father's cold, dark brown eyes. This man was never there for me as a child. My mother - my poor, poor mother - did she ever love him? Was she forced into an arranged marriage? Why did I never think of this?

Am I so self-absorbed that I can't even think of the people I care about?

"Father, I apologize," I sweetly and meekly said, "Please excuse my irrational behavior. If I may politely ask, is there any way for the offer of engagement to Miyako be moved to me?"

He shook his head, "Misaki, the other party specifically requested for Miyako. There's nothing you can do."

I clenched my fists at my side, "Will you please excuse me, Father?"

He waved his hand, obviously dismissing me, "You may leave."

I quietly stood back up and left the room. Leaning against the doorway, I heard the calm voice of my mother speaking to father, but I couldn't distinguish any of the words they were saying.

"Misaki! I'm home!" Mi-chan's voice echoed through the empty hallways. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and smiled. I headed to the front door, where Miyako was still taking off her shoes.

"Mi-chan!" I engulfed her in a hug, almost knocking her over.

"Woah, Miyako!" she caught her balance and wrapped an arm around me. When I didn't let go after a few seconds, I heard her worried voice, "Hey, Misaki, you okay?"

"Yup! Anyways, let's go - oh, it came!" I found a large shopping bag sitting near the doorway. The maids must have taken it when Kaoru came over because I was busy talking to Father and Mother... I made a mental note to apologize to him later.

"Wait, what's here?" Mi-chan glanced at me confusedly, but I started pushing her towards the stairs, "Take a shower! Get ready for the ball! Hurry, hurry!"

Grumbling, Miyako started heading up the stairs while I decided to take a look at the contents of the bag. I smiled when I saw a dark purple dress that would perfectly match Miyako - I just _knew_ it had to be for her. There were also smaller bags with different sorts of makeup and hair products in them. At the bottom of the huge plastic bag, there lay another dress. But this one was a light, Easter green with a similar design as the Miyako's dress. The only difference was the poofy skirt only reached my knees when I held it up to my body.

Glancing back at the bag, I saw a note at the bottom of it. Curiously, I picked it up and read it.

_For beautiful Cinderella, who may decide to change and come late to the ball anyways._

I blushed. _Did... did Kaoru give this to me? _

Stuffing the two dresses and all the extra supplies back into the heavy bag, I dragged it up the stairs and into my bedroom, which I share with Miyako.

I decided to start putting on my wig, so I had some extra time to figure out the stupid costume that Kyoya sent me to wear to the ball. I just finished tucking away all of my strands of hair when Miyako came in with normal clothes, combing through her wet hair with her hands. She took a look at all of the bag's contents that I just spread over the bed.

"Um... what's all this stuff?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to know the answer.

"It's time to play dress up!" I stood up excitedly, "Sit down, Mi-chan! This is gonna be fun!"

Mi-chan groaned, "Oh, great... not again, Misaki."

She sat down and I grabbed my handy-dandy hair dryer. While I was working on her hair, we talked about the stupidest things - what the meaning of cake was, the real reason as to why most teachers give out homework (it included a lot of aliens), and more. Well, it was mainly me talking.

After I was finished drying her hair, I brushed it and began to curl it. When I was done, I grabbed a ponytail holder, pulled half of her hair back, and tied it. Finishing it off with a silver clip, I stood off to the side to admire my work for a moment. Then, I started working on her makeup, which was much more complex than her hair.

When I finished applying her makeup, I refused to let her see a mirror and tossed her the dress that Kaoru sent me. Mi-chan took a look at it and groaned, "Oh my goodness, I told him not to buy this! What a jerk. His twin is a jerk, too. In fact, all of the Hitachiins must be jerks."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, "Are you sure about that? Is Hikaru _really_ a jerk? I mean, he did save you today."

She blushed and started heading towards the bathroom, "W-whatever! No big deal!" She closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

Since I had a break, I decided to put on that stupid Host costume. Surprisingly, it was really easy to put on. When I finished changing, I heard Mi-chan come out of the restroom.

"H-hey, onee-chan, do you think this looks good?"

I turned around and saw Miyako spinning around slowly. My eyes started to tear up as I remembered the conversation I had with my father earlier. Any guy would be lucky to have her - with her down-to-earth personality, readiness to laugh, and her selflessness. She didn't deserve anyone that Father chose.

"Misaki, are you crying?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and went to Mi-chan and placed my hands on her shoulders. Staring at her in the eyes with a straight-face, I said, "Hey, Mi-chan, remember that no matter what... iF YoU DAncE wiTh A gUY i wILl hUNt HiM dOWN!"

Merriment danced in Mi-chan's eyes as she was oblivious to any of the pain I was feeling. She probably was suspecting something of me, though. She opened her mouth to say something when I glanced at my watch, "Oh no! We're going to be late! Let me go grab this bag and we really really need to get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted to write more, especially since I haven't updated in forever, but I didn't know where to go on from there... does anyone have any ideas? I'd really appreciate any! And sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter - I wrote it as quickly as I could, and I didn't go back to edit it... Sorry!**

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating in, like, half a year! School has been crazy, and I lost all of my documents I kept on (the 90 day policy thing). I've been getting into anime and manga again recently, and I finally found some time to write for you guys!**

**I have several plans for this story, and let me give you a warning: the climax should be coming pretty soon!**

**Next chapter: Misaki doesn't even have time to worry about Miyako and her offers of engagement. Miyako has her own boy problems during the ball! And maybe... just maybe... Miyako might be able to show her feelings to Hikaru. However, once they get back from the ball, they're in for one of the biggest shocks of their lives...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I really hope that my readers are still sticking with me! Have a great day, and see you at the next update! ;D**


	17. The Host Club Ball! And Love Rivalries?

**Fun Fact #10: Especially when she was traveling outside of Japan, Miyako loved watching educational shows on channels like Discovery or the History Channel.**

**Fun fact about author: Picandy is very lazy and doesn't have a lot of ideas sometimes, so that's why she's opening yet another chapter with another one of Misaki's memories.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 16~<p>

~Misaki~

_"Where's Miyako?" asked Daichi as soon as he noticed that that my twin sister wasn't walking beside me as she usually did._

_I sighed, "She's got the flu. We can't even sleep in the same room anymore! The maids worry too much about our health."_

_"It's only reasonable," Sota leaned back on his palms and looked up at the sky, "It's what she gets - I mean, well, everyone gets sick, right?"_

_"I'm going to go talk to her," Daichi stood up, "Your servants won't mind if I go into your mansion, right, Misaki?"_

_I nodded and waved an unworried hand at him, "They recognize you! We literally hang out all the time, so it should be okay!" I flashed a grin._

_He slightly smiled back, then started jogging down the hill we were relaxing on and headed towards my family's mansion. _He's probably worried about Mi-chan... I feel sorry for him! _I thought to myself._

_"Hey, Sota-kun, do you have a lot of friends at school?" I glanced at the younger boy next to me. His hazel eyes didn't even look at me as he said, "I don't care about friends. I have tutors. I study. I don't need friends at school."_

_I sweatdropped. As much as we were all friends, I didn't get Sota that much. If anything, he was better friends with Mi-chan than he was with me. _

_"Oh... okaayyy then..." I stood up and went in front of him, holding out my hands to help him up, "Well, do you wanna go somewhere? We could play a game!"_

_He looked to his right, refusing to look at me. He started to mutter something, and I strained to hear him say, "...worse than her stupid sister... why do I have to... dealing with them practically every day... Daichi... stupid..."_

_"Uhh," I tried to smile, but it must've looked pretty pathetic, "Do... you wanna talk about anything or what?"_

_Sota finally looked at me, "It's fine. It's nothing. Just having a bad day."_

_He got up by himself and started going in the direction that his brother went a few minutes before. I stared after him, wondering what could've caused his mood change. Unless this was his usual attitude and he was just acting... nah, that's something that someone like Mi-chan would do!_

_Needless to say, that conversation happened way before Sota and I became anywhere near friends._

_Needless to say, that conversation happened before I forgot about my friendship with Sota and Daichi._

~vVv~

I glanced at Miyako in the limousine. Mi-chan was staring at her clenched hands in her lap, probably nervous about something.

_Is she nervous about a guy?_ A certain Host came into mind, but I pushed away the thought, _Nahhhh, she's probably occupied with her thoughts about how much cake she'll eat tonight! Oh! I need to figure out that, too... Curse all of these worries that take too much of my precious time that ought to be used teasing Mi-chan!_

"Sooooo~" I scooted across the car seat to sit right next to Mi-chan, "Are you going to have at least one dance with me while I'm in this beautiful, elaborate costume?" I gestured to my Host outfit. Underneath a dark green jacket (that had a matching colored rose in the breast pocket), I had a ruffled, white, button-down shirt. My pants were plain black, and so were my shoes. The outfit should've been finished off with the simple black bowtie I was given, but I made a last minute decision to add a golden star pin on my collar.

"I wouldn't dance with you even if you were the only Host left at the party," deadpanned Mi-chan.

"WAHHHH!" I turned away from her and started to tear up, "MI-CHAAANNN HAAAAATTESSS MEEE!"

Miyako was about to say something, but she was interrupted as the car stopped in front of Ouran. As we both got out of the car, I turned to her, but before I could say anything, she told me, "Hey, could I have a minute? I need to go do something. Go ahead without me."

I nodded and Mi-chan walked away. I stumbled forward by myself.

One of the biggest nights of our lives just began.

~Hikaru~

Immediately after Kyoya welcomed the guests, my eyes started wandering the crowds for Blondie. My mind wandered off as Tamaki made his little speech and the other hosts started dancing with our guests. I danced, too, but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Eventually, I saw her. She was laughing with Misaki - who was wearing a similar outfit to my in the corner. After a few moments, I ended the dance with the brunette I was dancing with. She walked away, clearly disappointed. I made my way through the crowd to get to her.

Her sapphire blue eyes widened as they caught mine. Her dark violet gown fit her perfectly - complementing her skin and figure perfectly. If Kaoru didn't play a part in her outfit, I'd be disappointed. She started blushing when I bowed to her and held out my hand. She looked down at my hand in surprise and didn't move for a few seconds.

Tentatively, she reached out and grabbed my hand.

~Miyako~

How fast could a heart beat before it was deemed unhealthy? My heart felt as if it were going to beat out of my chest. There was no doubt about it - I just really, really liked this stupid idiot. I was transfixed by him.

_Ba-dump._

While we were dancing, we were so close that I could feel the heat from his body. I wasn't sure, but there was probably a permanent blush on my cheeks by now. The music seemed to just float by. I couldn't tell if time was even passing, let alone how much time did pass. Everyone else seemed to disappear while we danced across the floor.

_Ba-dump._

Well, almost everyone seemed to disappear. I could still glimpse a few - a.k.a. a LOT - of jealous stares. It was obvious why.

Hikaru's intense gaze seemed to just go right through me. His clothes were identical to Misaki's, but they were light blue. Every step he took was in tune with the music.

_Ba-dump._

"S-so... how did talking to the school chairman go?" I tried to break through the thick wall of silence, "He wasn't upset or anything, r-right?"

"He understood why I started fighting Daichi," Hikaru's eyes seemed to darken as he mentioned Daichi, "... I don't know what he'll do about that bastard, though..."

"O-oh..." I smiled awkwardly and pathetically, "Well, do you want to go see if there's any food that - h-hey, Hikaru! Where are you dragging me to?!"

Hikaru had stopped dancing and - still holding my hand - led me through the crowd to the balcony. The night air was clear and chilly. I looked up at the night sky and thought to myself, _When did it get this dark?_

Hikaru continued walking until we were in the garden, next to a fountain with a pretty weird statue of a little boy in the center. He paused, and I asked, "Why are we out here, Hikaru?"

He turned around, and suddenly, his lips were planted on mine and I couldn't think of anything but him.

Never in my dreams did I imagine Hikaru Hitachiin would finally kiss me.

~Misaki~

I leaned forward to whisper in my guest's ear, "You look so beautiful tonight, Hinami-chan. I wish I could take you out of here."

Hinami - one of the many guests that I've already danced with - started blushing, "M-Masaru-kun! B-before this night i-is over - I r-really wanted t-to tell you..."

She looked down at her hands before looking at me with determination in her eyes, "I love you! I really, really love you!"

My eyes widened. Out of shock, I released her hand and took a step back.

Even though I knew the other Hosts were confessed to a lot, this was the first confession I've ever received...

"Oh, Hinami-chan..." the gentleness in my voice surprised me. I racked my brain for a reason to reject her - I couldn't be cruel and just friendzone her. That would suck.

_Why not mix a little truth with a lie?_

I forced tears to flood my eyes. I grabbed one of her hands and brought it to my lips. I kissed it and looked up at her eyes, "Oh, Hinami-chan, I wish I could tell you of my true, pure feelings... but I'm afraid that my parents would be upset at me. They would be able to see the curse of love that you put on me."

She frowned as she questioned, "Why? Why would they be so upset at love?"

"Oh, I'm not able to understand my parents..." I sighed, praying that I wasn't really breaking her heart. Hopefully she didn't like me as much as she thought she did. I knew how painful it was to be rejected, "Hinami-chan, I wish I could - "

I got distracted when I saw Hikaru and Miyako slip out of the room. They went onto the balcony that also led down to the garden. I looked back at Hinami, who was waiting for me to continue. Should I go see what was happening? Curiosity started filling through me. I turned back to Hinami, "My dear, I must leave. I need to check on my sister."

A dark shadow passed through Hinami's expression, but it was gone before I could recognize it, "Your sister, huh?"

"Yes," I nodded. Then, I kissed her hand again, "I'll see you again."

I left her in the middle of the dance floor (which I did feel pretty bad about... I really ought to think about my actions before doing them!) and went out the door. I looked around me, trying to spot Hikaru and Miyako, who were pretty far ahead of me. Trying to stealthily follow them, I went down all of the stairs. I checked my watch. The ball was already halfway done! Paying attention back to Hikaru and Miyako, I could see that they stopped in front of a fountain.

_What are they doing out here? Are they leaving early? They better not be leaving early! Where are..._ My eyes widened as I saw them kiss each other. _Oh._

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_OOHHHHHH._

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, almost running all of the steps. When I got back inside, I brushed a little bit of dust off my shoulder. I was about to continue dancing when I was picked up by someone who was much, much stronger than me. When I got my focus back, I looked up at Mori, who was running realllllyyy fast through the hallways.

"MORRIIII!" I flailed my arms, "DON'T BE A KIDNAPPER! BAD KIDNAPPER! BAD MISAKI-NAPPER!"

He paused in front of Music Room #3, and brought me inside. He let me down in front of where the dressing rooms were. It also happened to be where Kaoru was sitting, too.

Mori left us, and Kaoru grinned and started to walk towards me, "You're here, Aki-chan!"

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling "It's not like I could stop Mori! Have you seen how tough he is?! He was gonna kidnap me!" I paused, and frowned for a minute, "Oh, and it's Misaki, Kao-kun," I burst into a smile again and punched Kaoru's arm lightly.

I must've punched him a _tiiiiinnyy_ bit harder than I thought I did, because Kaoru started to rub the spot where I hit him, "I have your dress and other stuff in the dressing room."

I stared at him for a moment until I realized what he was talking about, "Oh! Wait, what? How did you get that? I thought I left it in the limo!"

"It's a secret," he held a finger to his lips.

I huffed and went inside the dressing room like he told me to. I quickly started taking off my wig. After a couple of minutes, I started brushing through my long hair. I braided my hair into a simple fishtail braid over my right shoulder. The ends were still a bit uneven after cutting it so I could stand up to the girls making fun of Miyako.

_Miyako..._ I remembered what happened earlier, _and... Hikaru? _

I shook my head and tried to forget. I don't need to worry about that right now... Right now, I should focus on applying my makeup and making sure I don't accidentally smudge mascara all over my face. I continued to finish my makeup. Finally, I was ready to put on the beautiful spring green dress that Kaoru bought for me.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, I twirled around and smiled at myself. I looked pretty nice, especially since I finished in about ten minutes. When I stepped out of the dressing room, Kaoru stood up. He looked over me and a blush spread over his cheeks. I smiled a little awkwardly, feeling self-conscious. The Hitachiin offered me an arm, which I took, and we started walking back to the ballroom.

As we stood outside the door to the huge room where everyone was still dancing, my nerves started to increase. It was one thing to dress up as a girl to pretend to be Miyako in front of people who thought I was a boy. It was a completely different thing to dress up as a girl to be... Misaki.

_I am Misaki Naomi Hisakawa,_ I reminded myself, _I am heir to my parent's company. I am one of the members of the Host Club. I grew up in Japan, to move to England..._

Kaoru moved forward to open the door for me.

_...I came back to Japan for high school. I study to stay ahead. I play violin..._

A few people around the door turned to look at me, and I took a step forward. Kaoru bowed politely and took my arm again.

_... and I am not my sister. I will never be Miyako._

I put on my best smile, and I could've sworn that if glares were daggers, I'd be dead now.

_I am myself..._ I glanced at the redhead next me, who was behaving calmly and naturally, waiting for me to start walking, _...and I am good enough._

~Miyako~

I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's neck. We pulled away for a tenth of a second to catch our breaths, but then our lips touched again. We started kissing deeper, and more, and more...

I hardly noticed when my phone started ringing, but Hikaru pulled away and took a step behind him. My eyes widened and I blushed heavily. I grabbed my phone out of the small purse I brought with me. As I answered it, I glanced at Hikaru, who was still looking at me... hungrily, I guess was the only way to describe it.

"Hello?" I talked into the phone.

"Miyako, I need you to come home now," my father's firm voice came through the phone. I tensed. Hikaru might've sensed my nervousness, because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Dad," I bit my lip, "I thought I had more time until..."

"Miyako, I suggest that you get a watch and keep better track of the time. Come directly home - I don't care if Misaki isn't there with you right now and you have to leave her. You are being a disgrace to our guests by being late."

"O-oh..." I glanced back at the school, where Misaki is probably still dancing with a bunch of girls, "...can you tell me who I'll have to be meeting with tonight?"

All I got in response was the clicking sound of him hanging up.

I sighed and put my phone back in my purse. I turned around to look at Hikaru. I bit my lip again, "H-hey, Hikaru... I... I have to go..."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I pulled away after a few moments and stared into his beautiful topaz eyes. Hikaru put his hand on my cheek as he whispered, "Can't you stay?"

I shook my head and took a step away. I smiled, "I'll call you later, okay?"

I started running to where I was pretty sure the limo would be, picking up the dress's skirts so I wouldn't trip on them.

On the ride home, I touched my lips and smiled. Maybe, just maybe... if I could convince my parents...

Maybe I'll be allowed to marry Hikaru.

~Misaki~

I laughed breathlessly as I took a few steps. Tamaki's face was a bit flushed too, as he tried to keep up with me in this quick stepped dance. Once the song ended, he bowed to me and I curtsied. Inwardly, I thanked my parents for making Miyako and I take dancing classes that taught us foreign styles of dancing when we were younger.

After taking a break to eat, I had a really fun dance with Honey. The "dance" mainly included me twirling him around. I even had a pretty silent dance with Mori! Hikaru asked me to dance with him, but since he wasn't with Miyako, I thought I'd take the chance to find her instead of dance with him... and I couldn't find her. It wasn't until thirty minutes later did Hikaru remember to tell me that Mi-chan left me! To go back to the mansion! How could she?

"Hey, Aki-chan," Kaoru appeared in front of me, and I yawned and ignored him. A red vein appeared on his forehead as he said, "Hey, Misaki!"

"Oh, Kao-kun, it's you," I yawned again, "Aren't you, like, supposed to be flirting with girls or something?"

"That's what I'm trying to do," Was it my imagination, or was he blushing again? Kaoru held out a hand to me, "Dance with me?"

I took his hand, and we started to dance. I was sorta hoping for a fast song that I could have a lot of fun dancing to. However, the end of the night was coming close and it happened to be time for the slow dance. I bit my lip, and looked up at Kaoru.

He was gazing down at me, and when our eyes made contact, he looked away nervously. I decided to just go and ask him, "Hey, you okay? You've seemed sort of... weird all day."

"Well..." Kaoru looked back at me, and there was determination in his eyes. _Oh no..._ I inwardly facepalmed myself, "Misaki, I like you."

If I could've sighed without it seeming rude, I would've. Couldn't a girl (who also cross-dressed as a guy) have only one confession per night, thank you?! I tried to laugh the awkwardness of our conversation away, "Wait, what do you mean, Kao-kun?"

"Will you go out on a date with me, Misaki?" his directness startled me.

"Kaoru..."

He shook his head, "Don't answer now. Just... think about it." He let go of me and bowed slightly. I did the same, and he left. I stood on the dancefloor awkwardly. Then, I noticed in the corner of my eye, a furious Hinami stomping towards me. I tried to get away, but she was able to grab my arm just on time.

"May I talk to you, Hisakawa-san?" asked Hinami, in a sickly sweet voice.

_Dang it! Whhyyyyyyy?! _"U-uh, sure, H-hinami...san?" I smiled a pathetic smile.

She scowled at me and basically dragged me over to the nearest cluster of tables and chairs. She sat down in one, and gestured for me to sit in one. I grabbed a seat, sat down, and tried to scoot away from her as far as I could.

"Miyako-san, I'm sure that -"

"Wait," I interrupted, "I'm not Miyako."

Hinami tilted her head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"I'm... I'm her sister, Misaki," I nodded, trying to remember information to back up my statement, "Uhh... I came to the Host Club one day! Yeah! Anyways, I'd like to get going, sooo - "

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hisakawa-san," she said, "Please forgive my confusion. Have you seen your sister... your twin around here anywhere?"

I shook my head, "Uhh... I actually haven't seen her since, like, two hours ago... sorry!"

The little problem I had with Hinami ended pretty quickly, but...

I really ought to learn how to keep a better eye on my sister, because I didn't realize she was going through her own conflict at the same time.

~Miyako~

I finally reached home, and I started rushing towards the dining room. I paused in front of a mirror, fixed a few frizzy strands of hair back into place, and calmed my nerves.

_Please don't be Daichi, please don't be Daichi..._

I knocked on the dining room door, and allowed myself in. Inside, my parents were waiting for me. Our guests includes the other set of parents and... a blonde guy that I've never seen before.

"Ah, I apologize for the inconvenience," my father said to the guests, "This is my daughter, Miyako. She has spent a while preparing to get ready. Miyako-chan, these are the Tanakas and their son, Kazuo Tanaka."

I blinked. _It... isn't Daichi? But wouldn't he...? _I smiled politely, deciding to think about all of that troubling issues later. I sat at the only empty seat, which was so obviously placed right next to the Tanaka son. He turned to me and smiled.

Kazuo actually didn't look that bad - he had dirty blonde hair reaching his ears, that could fit in an anime (which didn't resemble any of his parents' hair, I noticed), and dark brown eyes. He was a pretty buff guy - he wasn't outrageously thick with muscle, but he definitely wasn't as thin as most of the Host Club members. He had a few pimples on his forehead, and a few freckles, but... he wasn't as bad as I expected. He wasn't as hot as Hikaru, though.

At the thought of Hikaru, I blushed. My parents glanced at Kazuo's parents, nodding.

"I'm Miyako," I introduced myself to everyone else, "I'm sorry for any inconveniences. Thank you for coming tonight."

"I'm Kazuo," the blonde guy seemed a bit flustered staring at me.

"Now, about the arrangement..." my father was saying something, but I decided to tune him out. I turned to Kazuo, "Sooo... what are your hobbies?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I really like surfing and spending time at the beach. Other than that, I usually spend time modeling for my parents' company."

"Your parents'... company?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Tanaka Printing & Distribution Company?" he said, "We produce all sorts of famous magazines."

My eyes started widening as the name began to ring a bell, "Really? Wow, I love your products. You guys are awesome!"

Kazuo chuckled, "Yeah, well, I love the movies that your dad directs. How does he manage his time to direct movies and be CEO of a company? Your mom's great, too. She's an awesome model. You'd be a great model, too. Do you like modeling?"

"What, me?" I laughed at the thought of pictures of me wearing fancy clothes or a bikini on a magazine, "Thanks, but no. My picture would spoil the entire magazine. You should ask my sister, Misaki."

Kazuo frowned, "Aren't you two identical twins? Shouldn't she look exactly the same as you?"

"Yeah, but she has a lot more personality than me," I nodded to myself, "I'm way too awkward to be on a magazine."

"You sure about that?" Kazuo's disappointed voice almost made me want to change my mind.

I nodded firmly, "Definitely. Oh, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Ouran High."

"Really?" my eyes widened, "How come I haven't seen you around? What year are you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm a second-year."

"Oh, I'm a first-year, so that explains it..." I trailed off, not exactly sure how to continue the conversation.

"I've seen you around," said Kazuo, "You usually hang out with that Host Club group. I wanted to try and talk to you before, but you always seemed busy."

I blushed, embarrassed. Did this guy notice that I stared at Hikaru a lot? Oh dear goodness, I hope he didn't. "I'm sorry about that. If you ever see me in school, please feel free to talk to me."

Our conversation continued like that, as we learned more about each other. In a marriage meeting, I learned that it was good to make new friends.

Eventually, Kazuo and his parents had to leave. At the front door, Kazuo grabbed one of my hands and stared into my eyes, "Can I see you again sometime?"

"Oh..." In the end, he thought of me as a potential bride, didn't he? He wasn't looking for friendship. My voice was emotionless as I said, "Sure."

His eyes showed that he felt a bit startled, but he hid it pretty well. Once he and his family left, my mom and dad approached me.

"Do you think it was a success, dear?" asked Mom, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged and turned around, almost walking away when I heard my father speak.

"The Tanaka family wants their son to marry the heir of the Hisakawa Productions Company," my dad watched me carefully, and I hated it. I felt like a deer in the headlights - he was just waiting to run over me. "Misaki is too... outspoken at the moment for such an arrangement. And their son has taken quite an interest in you."

As what he was saying started to sink in, my eyes widened. "No!" I protested, "I... You... Six years ago, you decided that I was not worthy of your company! I am not heir of this company, and you know it!"

Dad sighed, "Miyako, I understand that. But _you_ must understand that this is a great opportunity for our company to gain a great alliance with another company. We can't give this up."

I shook my head, "No! I-I refuse!"

"Miyako," my father growled.

"I'm going to the garden," I slipped on my shoes and turned around, leaving my parents in the hallways. As I breathed in the chilly night air, I tried to calm myself in the familiar surroundings.

I was about to completely get rid of my anger when suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and kissed me.

~Misaki~

"Is Aki-chan really tired, Takashi?" Honey's voice sounded so far away. Mori grunted in response - whatever that meant. I kept my eyes closed and only responded by rolling to my side.

I was lying on the couch in Music Room #3. The ball was _finally_ over! Mi-chan was so lucky, being able to ride home early. It was so unfair! It was so boring after she left!

Images of her kissing Hikaru flooded my mind. I was so stupid to forget about her crush on him! Way back in middle school, before we moved to England... I was an idiot. Idiot idiot idiot.

Out of nowhere, strong arms went under me and lifted me from the warm couch. I flailed until I heard Kyoya say, "I'll drive her to her house. Miyako left earlier, so her driver may still be unavailable."

I relaxed in his arms and cuddled closer to his warmth. Now that I thought about it, I had the chance to dance with all of the male Hosts except for Kyoya. I hardly even saw him during the entire ball. I wish I had the chance to dance with him...

Kyoya and I were already in his limo, and he finally broke the silence by saying, "Misaki, I know you're awake."

I turned over to sleep on my back when I realized what my pillow was... my eyes snapped open as I stared up into Kyoya's eyes. I quickly sat up and scooted away from him, "What were you doing, Kyoya?!"

He sighed, annoyed, "You were tired. Which is to be expected, given your condition. Have you been taking your medicine? Are you - "

"Shhhh!" I held out a hand in front of Kyoya's face, "Please, just please stop acting like my mom for a minute. It's okay that I've totally forgotten about taking my pills and - "

"Are you an idiot?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses from sliding off his nose, "You know that any day now, your condition will get worse, and after that - "

"OH MY GOSH, KYOYA, I GET IT ALREADY!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not going to be the one to blame when you die!" he yelled back through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened, "Oh... okay... Kyoya..."

He sighed, although it sounded more like a huff, "Misaki, I didn't... Misaki, you have to understand how serious this is. Your - "

"I get it," my voice surprised me. I don't usually have such a cold, firm tone, right? "I'm going to go take a nap now. I'm tired."

"Misaki - "

"Shut up."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

~Miyako~

He grabbed me roughly, his lips sparing no time in finding mine. My eyes widened as I struggled against, pushing against him. He only grabbed me tighter. His tongue was on my lips and it was so _disgusting _to kiss this... this person. He wasn't Hikaru.

I pounded my fist against his chest, and he finally removed his lips from mine. His eyes opened and he took a sharp breath. I glared at him, but when I saw that it was Daichi, I gasped and was about to push him away when he kissed me again. Taking his chance when I gasped, he started kissing me deeply. His grip on my upper arms grew stronger and I wasn't able to fight against him.

When he finally let me go, I didn't waste a moment to slap him. I slapped his cheek again for good measure, "What the heck, Daichi?! Why did you kiss me like that?!"

"Miyako," Daichi took another step towards me, but I stepped away, yelling, "Jerk! Idiot!"

"Miyako, I love you," confessed Daichi. I blinked, staring at him in confusion. He did look at me sort of like he cared for me... but years had passed by! What was this guy thinking? He took a hold of my arms to keep them still as he stepped closer to me, "I'm better for you than any of those men are. Hikaru Hitachiin, Kazuo Tanaka... I'm better for you. Don't you understand?" he started to shake my arms slightly. I tried to pull away, but dang, this guy had a death grip!

"Daichi!" I seethed, "Let go of me!"

He finally let go of me, probably sensing that I was hurt. I started to rub my arms where he was clutching onto me, "Daichi, please stop it. I don't love you. I already - "

"Miyako, I'll wait for you," his voice was deep, and almost hard to hear as the night wind started to pick up, "One day, you'll understand... and one day, I'll get you to love me back."

"Good luck with that," I put as much venom into my words as possible.

Today was just the beginning of all of these stupid love problems, and I already wanted it to end. I don't need this much drama!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that the beginning of this chapter was pretty sucky! Anyways, I decided to do something special for you guys and give you about 5.5k words! I might not be able to update in a while because a typhoon is literally going to hit the area where I live in, like, two hours. This chapter was pretty tough for me to write - I got writer's block in the beginning of the chapter, and I just forced myself to go through it. If you see any mistakes in my writing - please tell me!**

**I was reading through the entier MisAff story and I realized that there have been a LOT of plot holes, mistakes, and typos. I really need to get back and edit those chapters... I'm thinking of getting a beta, but I'm still pretty unsure of how those work, and I don't know of anyone who could beta my story.**

**Anyways, please review if you enjoyed the story! It really motivates me to keep writing when I get notifications saying that I got a review. ^_^ See you soon! Have a great day!**


	18. Love SQUARE?

**Fun Fact #11: Often times, when I'm writing this story, I'm trying to figure out a way to keep the Hisakawa twins from being OOC. My only trick is to think "What would the other twin _not_ do in this situation?" if I'm stuck on one of the twins. Personally, I think they're pretty much opposites in their moods and the way they react, but most of the time, they feel the same thing.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 17~<p>

~Miyako~

_"Darling, Mi-chan has a more serious, hardworking attitude than Misaki. As much as I love Misaki, Miyako would be a much better choice for the heir of our company," my mother pleaded._

_"Our company?" my father's booming laughter echoed throughout the room. I could practically see my mother wince, even though I could only hear her through the wooden door, "_Dear,_ it was you who married me. I built this company. To get back on topic, Misaki is more appealing and attractive for the media and other companies. With Miyako working under her sister, my company could reach great heights that it could have never reached before."_

_"Yes, but -" _

_"You have no -"_

_Suddenly, all of the noise was quieted by a soft shushing sound. I waited a few seconds before stumbling back. In the middle of my attempt to hide, my mother opened the door. A weak smile adorned her pretty face. One of my sheepish grins appeared. the eight o'clock curfew given to six-year-old me was already broken - it was presently 9:30 p.m.. _

_"I'll take her to her room," my mother called back into the room. A low grunt could be heard from inside. Sighing, Mother gently took one of my hands. Leading me through the hallways, she started talking to me in a soft, nonjudgmental voice, "How much did you hear your father and I say?" _

_I looked at my moving feet, "Stuff about whether I'm better than Misaki."_

_My mother stopped walking. When I turned around to look at her, she was squatting down. Mother put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Love, there is no one better than you. There is no one better than Misaki. Everyone is perfect, and everyone has their own qualities," She pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry that you have to have a childhood like this."_

_I pulled out of her arms, "It's okay, Mama."_

_Mother smiled lovingly down at me, "'Mama'? Do you call your father 'papa'?"_

_"Nope," I shook my head, "But it suits you. You're a pretty, sweet Mama."_

_"Thank you, Mi-chan," I could've sworn that tears appeared in her eyes, "Anyways, let's get you to bed."_

_We continued walking until we reached Aki-chan's and my room. When my mother quietly opened the door, we saw that Misaki was already sleeping on the bed. Her arms and legs were spread out, taking most of the room on the bed. Mother quietly and gently moved my older twin a little bit to the side. I climbed into bed. My mom brushed the hair from my forehead and tucked me in. She was about to leave when I asked, "Mama, do you love Aki-chan and I?"_

_"Of course," her hand rested on my cheek, "No matter what, I'll love you two. I'll always be here for you."_

_"I love you too, Mama," I smiled happily. My smile faded when another question popped into my mind, "Mama, do you love Father?"_

_I felt her hand tense up as her smile grew strained, "Sweetie, I'll always loved your father."_

_"Does he love you?"_

_"Sometimes... most times... I'm not sure."_

_What was the meaning of love? Why did we even bother to fall in love?_

_My mother was the perfect example of a failed unrequited love. _

_Mama was the perfect example of a mother who didn't stay there for her children._

~Miyako~

Fiddling with my pencil, I stared at my notebook without actually _seeing _the words that were on the paper. Out of nowhere, I felt a small vibration coming from my small purse. Quickly glancing up at my teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, I pulled out my iPhone. Ignoring the looks from Miyako and the Hitachiin twins, I checked the text I just received.

_Hey._

I frowned at the simple, one-word message. Typing, I replied, _Who is this?_

In a matter of a few seconds, another message appeared, _Sorry! It's Kazuo Tanaka.  
><em>

My eyes widened. Subconsciously, my eyes wandered over to Hikaru. He was focused towards the lessons. He must've felt my stare, because he glanced over at me and we made eye contact. I blushed and looked back down to my phone on my lap. I'll just be polite to Kazuo - after all, I couldn't ruin the connection that our parents' companies had.

As I was trying to type a reply, I realized that I don't actually use my phone for anything other than waiting for calls from my parents or texting Misaki. How would I have a normal conversation with someone else my age...?

_Oh, hey! Where did you get my number?_

He replied, _Your parents. I thought you wanted them to give it to me._

_I'm okay with it, _ I nodded in real life, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I was pretty sure that I started receiving glances from other people in the room.

My phone vibrated again, So,_ can I see you later? _

_When?_

_During lunch break.  
><em>

I frowned at my phone's screen. I didn't really know how to react... should I feel upset because I couldn't spend time with Hikaru, Misaki, and the rest of the Host Club? Yet... I didn't want to confront Hikaru about what happened at the dance yet. And Tanaka-kun seemed like a nice guy, so it wouldn't hurt to become friends with him...

My fingers seemed to move on their own as I typed back only one word: _Sure._

~Misaki~

"Masaru-kun, why haven't you been running in P.E.?" one of my fans in the cafeteria lunchroom asked.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "It's because I'd much rather watch you sparkle beautifully under the sun.

She blushed, stammering. Conversations and flattery like this ensued.

Sometimes, I wondered if it was okay to lie to people like this. Not just about my gender, but also, about my condition... I glanced at my watch. This afternoon, Kyoya will be skip going to the Host Club to take me to the hospital for a checkup. We haven't even talked about the medical bills yet, but he made an appointment without even talking to me about it. It was as if he thought that my illness would kill me... which it could. It probably will.

Attempting to push my miserable thoughts to the back of my mind, I wondered where Miyako was at.

Was it me, or were we growing more distant?

~Miyako~

As I headed towards the school courtyard, I wondered if I was betraying Hikaru... A blush colored my cheeks as I shook my head, trying not to remember how it felt to have his lips on mine and... _ugh! Stop it, Miyako!_ I silently scolded myself.

When I reached the school courtyard, I looked up into the sky. The sky was coated by a light silver color, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. It was pretty chilly, too. I spotted Tanaka-san's blonde hair. He was facing away from me, sitting on a bench. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the front of the wooden bench. Politely smiling, I said, "Good morning, Tanaka-san."

"Good morning, Hisakawa-san," he smiled at me. His voice was confident and pleasant - it wasn't really deep like Mori's or loud and boisterous like Tamaki's. He patted the bench, motioning for me to sit down right next to him. I sat down, feeling a little bit awkward to be sitting so close to a guy other than... never mind, let's not continue that thought.

"May I call you by your name, Miyako?" asked Tanaka.

Staring down at my bright yellow skirt, I nodded, "Of course, Tanaka-san."

Out of nowhere I felt pressure under my chin. Tanaka had put his chin to make me look at him, "Call me Kazuo," he smiled, breaking the seriousness of the atmosphere.

I blushed as his gaze didn't leave mine. His dark brown eyes entranced mine, keeping me from looking away. Finally, I scooted a couple of inches away and nodded, trying to keep my cool, "Y-yeah, sure, Kazuo-kun."

He smiled. Then followed the awkward silence - which lasted for a few minutes as Kazuo and I looked at everything except at each other. I glanced at him really quickly to see his expression, but then he turned towards me and I looked away. He started laughing, and for some odd reason, I felt like joining him.

Out of nowhere, he frowned, "Did you lunch already? Sorry for calling you out here so early.

I waved a hand, "Oh, it's no big deal. I forgot my lunch - my sister probably has it," I didn't mention that normally, when I bring a lunch, either Hikaru or Kaoru steal all my food while Honey steals the desserts, "What about your lunch?"

"I ate it before I came here," he rubbed the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed, "Sorry about not thinking. How about I make it up to you? I'll make you a five-star, gourmet lunch tomorrow," Kazuo winked at me.

I laughed softly - it wasn't a giggle, because I don't giggle. I raised a brow, "You know how to cook?"

"Of course!" he stood up and flourishly bowed to me, "I'd be honored to cook a meal for you, my lady."

Somehow, it was so easy to smile with Kazuo.

_No, no, don't think that. It's really easy to smile with Hikaru, too. _

"I honestly don't know how to cook, so I'd really appreciate it," my smile and tone of voice turned polite as I realized, _It wouldn't be okay to give Kazuo-kun the wrong idea... I shouldn't do that. That's wrong._

"You don't know how to cook?!" Kazuo flicked my nose, "What are you going to do when you become a wife?"

We both froze, staring at each other and blushing. Finally, he looked away, as if trying to hide his blush. He ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that..."

"Oh! Um, it's okay... I guess..." I looked down at my clasped hands, "Hey, Kazuo, are you okay with all of this...?" I glanced up at him and saw that he was already looking at me, "You know, with this whole arrangement thing?"

A moment passed before Kazuo answered, "I agree with my parents on this arrangement. It would definitely benefit our companies. Besides, I like you, Miyako."

My eyes widened and my blush deepened, "Wait, what?!"

Kazuo's cheeked reddened as he shook his head, "No! I meant, not that way, I mean - Miyako, I wouldn't mind marrying you."

"Oh," I calmed myself down, "I get what you mean."

"Maybe we can try and see how this will work out?"

I carefully studied his expression. His eyes held determination - the same determination that I felt so, so many times. We both wanted to inherit our parents' companies. We both needed each other for the final goal.

_No, I need Hikaru. _

I shook my head, "I don't know, Kazuo."

Kazuo grabbed one of my hands, "Will you at least consider it, Miyako?"

I sighed, "Sure. Fine," I pulled my hand away from him and stood up, "I need to go now. See you later, Kazuo."

"Wait, Miyako!" he called out as I started to walk away, "Will you go out with me tomorrow evening?"

"I don't know, Kazuo," I shrugged, "I'll tell you later."

_Hikaru..._

_...where are you when I need you?_

I started walking back to the classroom. However, when I was passing an empty classroom, I barely heard a couple of voices from inside. My eyes widened as I recognized the voices.

_...Hikaru?_

~Kaoru~

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?" I asked Hikaru as I sat on top of one of the empty desks near the window. The window overlooked the huge maze, while the courtyard was out of sight.

"No, I haven't had the time!" Hikaru was pacing, running a hand through his hair, "She left last night right after we kissed and she disappeared from the classroom right when lunch started... do you think she doesn't like me?"

"Hikaru, don't worry about it," I deadpanned. I waved my hands dismissively at him, shooing him away, "Go ask her out already," I wickedly smiled, "Or are you not feeling confident?"

"Of course I'm confident!" snapped Hikaru, sounding frustrated, "It's just... Miyako's stubborn, but so easy to tease. She can be so clumsy and really annoying. I don't even understand how we became friends... let alone how we can start dating."

"You don't sound confident to me."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru glared at me, "I need some help over here!"

I rolled my eyes, "She kissed you back last night, didn't she? Just ask her - "

Suddenly, the school bell started to ring. I jumped up, "Shoot! We're going to be late to class!"

Hikaru and I rushed back to class - we already had enough tardies as it was - and quickly sat down in our seats. I glanced over to where Misaki was sitting (and the empty seat next to her) and tried to ignore my fluttering but aching heart. I was brave last night, but...

~Miyako~

"...Miyako's stubborn, but so easy to tease. She can be so clumsy and really annoying. I don't even understand how we became friends..."

I had strained to hear the conversation from inside the empty classroom, but after hearing the couple of sentences I heard, I jumped back.

_...he thinks I'm annoying? I - I didn't hear that, right? H-he doesn't even want to be friends with me? _Shaking with a mixture of emotions, I felt my eyes watering. I began to run - I wasn't sure exactly where I was running. Suddenly, I bumped into something solid. Wiping my teary eyes, I looked up to -

Daichi.

His eyes were emotionless as he scanned me over. He began to turn around as he said, "I told you this would happen, Miyako."

Anger flooded through me as I took a few quick, big steps to stand in front of him, "What are you talking about, Daichi?!"

Daichi stared right into my eyes as he stated, "They're just going to hurt you, Miyako. They won't be able to take care of you."

"Pfft," I laughed bitterly, "And you think you can?"

He opened his mouth to say something. I shook my head, letting a few strands of my blonde hair fall in front of my face, "No, no you can't, Daichi. Just get away from me. Just - just - "

I turned away from him and just started running. The tardy bell started ringing, but I didn't care. The only thing I could do before breaking down was go into one of the girls' bathroom stalls. Leaning against the door, I began to cry.

~Misaki~

After our last class ended, I waited in the classroom for Mi-chan. Time was passing by quickly, and I could already guess that Kyoya would be mad at me for making us late to the appointment.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Hikaru and Kaoru entered the classroom. They were probably looking for Miyako, too. Hikaru came to me and asked, "Hey, Misaki, do you know where Miyako is?"

"It's Masaru, not Misaki," I said in a hushed voice. Then, speaking normally, I sighed, "Actually... no. Mi-chan hasn't really been telling me much lately..."

I didn't miss the disappointed expression that passed through Hikaru's face. I attempted a smile, "Would you like me to pass a message on to her?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'll just call her later."

Kaoru showed up out of nowhere. It might've been me, but he seemed to be avoiding my eyes, "Guys, we're going to be late to Host Club! Tamaki said he'll stop letting Hikaru and I change the Host Club website if we keep coming late!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys!" I facepalmed, "I can't come to the club today. I have something that came up."

Kaoru finally looked me straight in the eye as he studied my face, "What's so important that you have to skip club?"

I looked away, "It's... it's no big deal..."

He grabbed my hand, "You do know that it's okay for you to talk to me about anything, right?"

"I..." My attention was grabbed by Kyoya standing in the classroom doorway, leaning on the doorpost. He was crossing his arms and glaring at us. I quickly pushed Kaoru away, stood up, and grabbed my stuff, "I need to go, Kaoru. I'll see you later, Hikaru, Kaoru!" I waved at them before walking away with Kyoya.

Kyoya and I were completely silent as we walked through the hallways. As we passed a few windows, I noticed that the sky was getting really dark and cloudy. When we got outside and we reached Kyoya's limo, it started to downpour.

Normally, I would've demanded to stay behind and wait for Miyako. So when had everything stopped being normal?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to write more, but... I thought you guys deserved an update. I'm also posting this without editing because I want to update as soon as possible. xD Here's a huge, huge thank you to all of my readers! You guys are the best!  
><strong>

**Sorry for all the drama! I'm trying hard to get back into the story and the characters' personalities. Anyways, what do you guys think so far? Lucky Miyako, she has three guys who want to be with her (then again, that's not really a good thing) Misaki is also going to be having her struggles, but not necessarily with love... **

**Does anyone know of a good beta? Or do any of you beta? I'm sort of looking for a beta for this story...? Maybe? It depends. Basically, I want someone who can look it over the story for spelling and grammar mistakes, plot holes, and to give constructive criticism and everything. ^.^  
><strong>

**I hope you all stay for the next chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review, because those notifications I get remind and motivate me to keep writing. :D See you all soon!**


End file.
